GWE: Global Wrestling Elite
by TheWarKingdom
Summary: Welcome to GWE, where wrestlers are going to give their best for the show and show that they have an Elite level. So... are you ready to bring it? Be sure to. SYOC app closed (may be open in the future)
1. GWE Presentation

The place shows an empty arena with a ring with dark grey ropes and a man sitting in the middle of the ring. He has tanned skin with grey eyes, black hair, a goatee and is wearing a brown blazer and pants, a black shirt and brown shoes.

"Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce myself." The man stands up from his place. "My name is Marco Alonso de la Mora, and let me properly welcome all of you to a little proyect I would like to call, Global Wrestling Elite." The lights turn on at the arena that it looks like Smackdown Live current arena, showing the logo at the titantron in drak grey letters with white around at a black screen. "This place is going to bring the best wrestlers from the world, so be welcome, because we will air soon." The lights turn down except for a lone spot around Marco. "So, are you ready to bring it? I will see you at the first episode of GWE Showdown!"

 **OC Apps (And please make it easy to read because I won't accept it unless I can understand what you mean).**

Real Name:

Ring Name:

Nickname:

Height and weight:

Hometown:

Appearance:

Alignment:

Personality:

Gimnick:

Wrestling clothes:

Entrance clothes:

Street clothes **(optional)** :

Style **(Brawler, Strong Style, Lucha Libre, Brawler, High Flyer, etc.)** :

Signatures **(max. 5)** :

Finishers **(max. 3):**

Theme:

Entrance:

Titantron:

History:

Accomplishments:

 **Tag Team or Stable Apps.**

Team/Stable Name:

Nicknames:

Members **(max. 6, not more)** :

Signatures **(max. 5)** :

Finishers **(max. 3)** :

Theme:

Entrance:

Titantron:

Just to let you know I will try to not use real life wrestlers unless they don't compete for WWE (I may do exceptions with NXT, 205 Live and WWE UK) so you will see at some points wrestlers from ROH, NJPW, Impact and other indie wrestlers from the world.

The PPV's names will be revealed at the next chapter, but now I will gave you the Championship belts that you may compete. The designs came from the title designs that I liked.

 **GWE Global Championship** (It resembles the ROH World Championship with the GWE logo and says Global instead of World)

 **GWE Resistance Championship** (It resembles the NEVER Openweight Championship with the GWE logo instead of NEVER and Resistance instead of Openweight)

 **GWE Warfare Championship** (It resembles the WCPW Hardcore Championship with the GWE logo and says Warfare instead of Hardcore)

 **GWE Global Tag Team Championship** (It resembles the PROGRESS Tag Team Championship with the GWE logo)

 **GWE Womens Championship** (It resembles the first NXT Womens Championship with GWE logo and a white strap)

OC Apps are open **NOW!**


	2. GWE PPV and Showdown anouncement

We saw at an office Marco sitting in front of a desk. "Hello again, since my first anouncement people have been waiting for the names of the PPV's of GWE." He stands up and walks around his desk. "Since you already know about the titles and our show since it's not just mine is also yours, here are the oficial PPV's of GWE wrestling year."

Burning Flare

Undisputed War

Fightback

Falldown

Rising Elite

Purgatory

Deep Tentation

Warfare Zone

Starlights

Golden Chase

Total Termination

Global Underground

"And that would be the PPV's of GWE for the year, and since we are here I'm going to make an anouncement for the next PPV Burning Flare." He takes a moment. "All the GWE titles are going to be defended at Fatal Four Elimination Matches with the exception of the GWE Warfare Championship since that title is going to make honor to it's name and will be on the line on a Warfare Elimination Match with the people that couldn't make it to the Fatal Four between the men." He shows a side smile. "So at the first episode of GWE Showdown we would see the first qualifying matches for the GWE titles." He is lost in his thoughts after talking. "Oh, and before I forget, here are the matches of the FIRST EPISODE OF GWE SHOWDOWN!" Marco breathes hard. "Sorry for that, the excitement of this show is unbelievable. Anyway, here they are."

 **GWE Global Championship Fatal Four Qualifier.** Jacob Wolf vs Alexander Andrews

 **GWE Resistance Championship Fatal Four Qualifier.** Connor Gates vs Alonso López Jr.

 **GWE Global Tag Team Championship Fatal Four Qualifier.** The Red Princes vs The Freelancers

 **GWE Women's Championship Fatal Four Qualifier.** Tammy O'Brien vs Nina Venin

"And here they are the opening matches for the first episode of GWE Showdown. I will see you there, along with the team of comentators and our ring anouncer. So be ready to bring it." Marco leaves the office as the lights turn off.

 **Be ready for the official day one of GWE Showdown and remember that OC applications are still open (And please help me a little bit with the female roster, I need more names for the female roster)**


	3. GWE Showdown 1

**Here it is, the oficial first episode of GWE Showdown. Let's see how I make it. Well... here we go.**

 **Enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Centuries - Fall Out Boy**

The pyro goes on at the GWE Showdown Arena as the crowd cheered loudly for the show they have being waiting for. The crowd still cheered when the pyro goes off as it could be heard the chants "GWE! GWE! GWE!" and in the middle of the ring there was a big table with the GWE titles on it. At one side was the GWE Resistance Championship, that resembles the NEVER Openweight Championship but with the GWE logo on it, at the other side of the table was the GWE Global Tag Team Championship belts, that resembles the PROGRESS Tag Team Championship belts with the GWE logo on it, close to the Resistance Championship was the GWE Warfare Championship, that resembles the WCPW Hardcore Championship with the GWE logo on it and close to the Global Tag Team Championship there was the GWE Women's Championship, that resembles the first NXT Women's Championship but with the GWE logo on it and a white strap, and in the middle of the table was the GWE Global Championship that resembles the ROH World Championship but with the GWE logo on it. The crowd was already losing it.

 **Thunderstruck - AC/DC**

The titantron shows the GWE logo and at the minitron was the name of the GWE owner as the man known as Marco Alonso de la Mora walked out as the crowd cheered for him and he waved his hands for the crowd as he walked to the ring and is handed a microphone. He smiled as the crowd are already liking him.

 **Marco:** Ladies and gentlemen! Bienvenidos a GWE!

The crowd cheered for him as the chants "GWE!" returned. He smiled as he waited for the people to quiet down.

 **Marco:** Tonight we mark history as we have the first ever episode of GWE SHOWDOWN! And I'm going to ask this just once so answer it with all that you got! Are you ready to bring it?!

The crowd cheered loudly for him as Marco couldn't help but chuckle for this.

 **Marco:** That's all I wanted to heard, so tonight we have the first qualifier matches for the Fatal Four Elimination Matches we are going to have at our first PPV Burning Flare for the titles on this table.

Marco pointed with his hand the titles on the table, as the crowd is already losing it.

 **Marco:** But before we start I would like to introduce to you our team for the GWE commentator team and our ring anouncer. So ladies first, so we start with our ring anouncer, the most beautiful lady I got the pleasure to met, coming all the way from San Francisco, California we have Jeanette Richards.

A lady at her twenties with blonde hair, chesnut eyes and light tanned skin wearing a black dress and grey heels stands up from her spot and waves to the crowd as she smiled from the compliment made by her boss.

 **Marco:** And now our team that are going to be there doing what they can do best: say what they have in mind about the show. First coming all the way from El Paso, Texas we have Sandro Romero and last but not least from Norwich, England a true gentleman in the way of the word Ian Drinkwater.

From the commentator table a Mexican-american male at his late thirties with short hair and a thick mustache wearing a light brown shirt and jeans stands up and wave his hand to the fans being followed by a man with blonde hair and brown eyes dressed on a blue blazer and pants with a white shirt waves his hand to the fans.

 **Marco:** Take good look at them, they are not going to go anywhere, so let's get this started with the first qualifier for the Resistance Championship Fatal Four. We start the action with Connor Gates and Alonso López Jr. Bring a referee so lets get this started!

The crowd cheered as Marco leave the ring and goes backstage while a referee makes his way to the ring and Jeanette makes her way to the ring with the help of Ian, meaning that he is taking serious being a gentleman.

 **Playing With Power - CFO$**

The titantron shows "The Game Master" and the mintron says "Press Start" as the screen on the titantron implodes and shows the name of Alonso López Jr in 8-bit style as a young man jumps to the stage, seeing weating an Assassin's Creed style white hoodie with blue wrestling tights with white pixel flame designs, black wrestling pads over his white wrestling boots that says "Game" and "Over" at his right and left pads respectively. He is looking down as he takes of his hood from his head to reveal his long brown hair.

 _ **Jeanette:** The following contest is the qualifier match to the GWE Resistance Championship Faltal Four Elimination match, and is scheduled for one fall (The crowd: ONE FALL!). Making his way to the ring, from Tijuana, Mexico standing at 5'7" and weighing in 184 lbs. Alonso López Jr._

He raise his head and smiles widely and makes the peace sign with his hands as he makes his way to the ring claping hands with the fans.

 **Ian:** Hello ladies and gentlemen, I'm Ian Drinkwater and being my asociate here is Sandro Romero.

 **Sandro:** Thanks for the presentation here Ian, but I'm going to ask WHAT THE HELL WAS MARCO THINKING?!

 **Ian:** What do you mean?

 **Sandro:** This is just a noobs match. One is the geek brother of a wrestler with a nice career and the other is a stranger for the world.

 **Ian:** Well from what I know Marco believes at young talent so he gave those "noobs" the chance to prove themselves. And I believe these two kids are going to prove of what they are made.

As the comentators were talking, Alonso makes it to a corner and springboards himself to the middle of the ring doing a flip to the peoples amousement and kneels in the middle as he smiles to the crowd and does the peace sign.

 **This Is The Six - While She Sleeps**

The titantron shows the name of Connor Gates at black color at a flaming background with the A of Gates being remplaced with the Anarchy symbol. During the opening of his song we see a man walking to the stage wearing a crimson red sleeveless zip up hoodie with a tally mark in dark grey on over the right chest part of it, the tally being a full gate then one line on its own (a reference to the band While She Sleeps). Across the back of the hoodie are the words "I Am An Anarchist", also dark grey. He also has a black cloth face mask that covers his mouth and nose, and it has a bunch of blood splatters across it, making it look like a smile.

He is also wearing a pair of torn up, dark grey shorts with the word "Respect" along the bottom of the right leg and "Nothing" on the left one, both words being in red. Has a pair of black knee pads, and a pair of black boots with a spiky design around the feet. Has a pair of light grey finger-less gloves, dark red leather wristbands on both hands, and a pale grey elbow pad on his right elbow with a capital "A" written on it in dark red.

 _ **Jeanette:** And his opponent, from Walsall, West Midlands, England, standing in 6'2, weighing in at 210 lbs. Connor Gates._

 **Sandro:** And now we have this punk.

 **Ian:** No kidding here This is The Punk Rock Poet, Connor Gates, a new star that is going to prove himself here at GWE what he is made for.

 **Sandro:** I still question what was Marco thinking by putting those two punks at this match.

 **Ian:** You will get the answer sooner.

When the intro kicks in, he raises his fists as pyro on either side erupts. He then forms the anarchy symbol with his hands (puts them together with the tips of his index fingers touching, the middle fingers interlaced in a line, and connecting his thumbs to the last two fingers on each hand, forming a pair of circles) before walking down to the ring, high-fiving audience members before jumping up to the apron. He flashes the symbol once again before jumping into the ring, taking off his mask and hoodie, ready to start the match, showing his spiky brown hair, grey eyes and caucasian skin tone and his multiple tattoos at his body.

 **Ian:** So here we have. The first official of GWE. The qualifier match between The Game Master and The Punk Rock Poet.

 **Sandro:** One of this kids, I can't say men since I'm sure these two are still teens, will be having the chance of their careers right now. One will make it to Burning Flare for the Resistance Championship, the other is going to the Warfare match.

 **Ian:** The question now is who will go to which match? Well the answer is going to be answered soon.

 _Ding! Ding!_

The two start to circle around each other around the ring, with Connor taking the advantage of his size locking Alonso with a head lock and push it to one of the corners, being separated by the referee. After a few seconds, Connor goes for Alonso but The Game Master kicks Connor at the stomach, starting to hit Connor with multiple punches before Connor tosses him to the ropes! Connor tried to hit him with a clothesline that Alonso ducked quickly and as he rebounded to the ropes and hit Connor with a Hurracarrana!

 **Ian:** Amazing Hurracarrana hit by Alonso!

 **Sandro:** And he goes for the cover.

 _1, t- kicks out!_ Alonso shakes his head, as he wasn't surprised by that. He lifts Connor, but Connor goes for a quick package!

 _1, tw- kick out!_ Now Connor isn't the one surprised, but he looks dissapointed. Both rise each other and lock each other again, now Alonso surprisingly takind advantage and tossing Connor against the ropes, and when Connor runs back, Alonso surprises him with a Hadouken (Double palm thrust to the opponent's chest)!

 **Ian:** Hadouken!

 **Sandro:** This kid plays so much video games. And Alonso covers.

 _1,2,t-_ kicks out! Alonso is now surprised as Connor kicked out, and the crowd can't believe it. Alonso now stands up as he waits for Connor to stand up.

 **Sandro:** Is he going to do it?!

 **Ian:** The 8-bit kick?! Now?!

As Connor stands up, Alonso goes for the 8-bit kick (Superkick!), but to Alonso's surprise Connor catches his foot with his hand! Alonso looked surprised by what's happening. Connor spins Alonso around to hit him with three knee strikes at his back to then goes with a delayed inverted DDT!

 **Ian:** The 1-2-3 Fall! Connor hit the 1-2-3 Fall!

 **Sandro:** And he is not finished yet.

And indeed, Connor waits Alonso to lift up from the 1-2-3 Fall, and just when Connor see the opening, he goes for the Down In Flames (single knee face-breaker) and hit it!

 **Ian:** Down In Flames!

 **Sandro:** Is a Game Over for The Game Master.

 _1, 2, 3! Ding, Ding, Ding!_

 **This Is The Six - While She Sleeps**

 _ **Jeanette:** The winner of this match. Connor Gates!_

 **Ian:** An splendid victory by The Punk Rock Poet here. And becomes the first qualified wrestler to the Fatal Four Elimantion Match for the Resistance Championship.

 **Sandro:** Must admit it, the kids did a great show tonight at the opening match.

The referee rises Connor hand for his victory as The Punk Rock Poet rises his hands for his victory, while Alonso starts to regain from the Down To Flames. Connor looks at him when Alonso stands up and he have a hand for the pain of the hit, when he finally notice Connor looking at him. When he finally can stands by himself, Connor offers his hand to Alonso for the match, while The Game Master takes his time to proceeds what is happening. It takes him a few seconds when he finally accepted it and shook Connor hand, while the crowd cheered and clapped for them as Connor raised Alonso's hand.

 **Ian:** Connor showing sportmanship for the show that they putted together. Can't wait to see what they can show in the future.

 **Sandro:** The kids trully showed they are the future, but only one of them can go for the Resistance Championship, and that is Connor Gates. Now he would have to wait for his future opponents.

 **Ian:** Indeed. Now following next, is the qualifier for the GWE Global Tag Team Championship Fatal Four between The Freelancers and the representative from The United Kingdom, Union Jack Jr. and Robin Hood, The Red Princes.

* * *

At backstage we see Alonso López Jr. with an ice pack at his head, still hurt from the match. He looks up and smiles when he recognizes who are close to him.

 **Alonso:** I thought you wouldn't make it, hermano.

The camera now shows two people, one male and the other a female, both holding hands. The man with shoulder length brown hair, tanned skin, brown eyes and have a stubble, wears a black t-shirt from an MMA Gym with the phrase "Contrataca primero" (Counter-attack first), dark blue jeans and brown boots. The female has light brown hair with white dyed at the tips, grey eyes, peach skin tone, wearing a shirt that says "From Mexico With Pain" at the front, has three wolf claw designs at the back, white jean shorts, knee length white socks and red Converse. They are Matt López and Abby Torres.

 **Matt:** Did you think I would miss my little bro match? You did an amazing job out there.

 **Abby:** Yeah, you shouldn't put yourself down, not all of us can put a great performance and still amaze the crowd, no matter the results.

Alonso just smiles, and stands up as he hugs both of them, who returned the hug to him.

 **Matt:** Come on hermanito, let's help you out.

The three left to the nursery as the camera now shows back the GWE Showdown arena.

 **Devious - Dale Oliver**

The titantron shows a black screen with "The Freelancers" on it in red and silver, and as the lights dimme the camera focus straight down the aisle, just as two African American males walk out from both sides of the stage. From the left we see one with caramel skin tone with a rectangular body, short and black wavy hair and brown eyes wearing black wrestling tights with silver razor designs and red outlines, shirtless, black elbow pads, black taped wrists, black and red gloves, and black and red border army shoes. This is Luke.

And from the right with a triangular body and light brown skin, short black curly afro and brown eyes, wearing Long, black wrestling tights with silver razor designs and red outlines, shirtless, black elbow pads, and black and red border wrestling kick pads. This is Edward. As both make it to the center of the stage the lights come back.

 _ **Jeanette:** The following contest is the qualifier match to the GWE Global Tag Team Championship Fatal Four Elimination match, and is scheduled for one fall (Crowd: ONE FALL!). Making their way to the ring, at a combined weight of 477 lbs, the team of Luke and Edward. The Freelancers!_

 **Sandro:** Ladies and gentlemen, here is possibly one of the best tag team in the whole history.

 **Ian:** Indeed, and love them or hate them, The Freelancers had made their way as one of the most dominating teams in the tag division of the WFA.

 **Sandro:** Their reigns as ROH, IWGP, TNA, CZW and PWG Tag Team Champions can prove that, and in case you aren't conviced yet their reigns as UWA, SSW, UCW and the extinct ZWE can help too.

While Ian and Sandro talked, The Freelancers make their way to the ring as Luke cracks his knuckles while Edward stretches his arms out and laughs. Then Luke casually walks to the ring without any motion and Edward walks while preaching about how The Freelancers are going to hijack the tag team division.

 **A Cut Above (Remix with intro cut) - Avery Watts**

The titantron shows the finishers from the stable known as The United Kingdom and their name, and the minitron with the U.K. flag. At stage appears a man with a mask and tights with the Union Jack design with the U.K. flag with him. Along with him entered a young man with long blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing black tights with a green waist line, green griffin designs on each side, black boots with green kick pads, black Captain America like gloves, and a mask that only covers the bottom half of his face (nose and mouth).

 _ **Jeanette:** And their opponents, at a combined weight of 468 lbs, representing The United Kingdom, the team of Union Jack Jr. and Robin Hood. The Red Princes!_

 **Ian:** Union Jack Jr. and his younger brother Robin Hood, representing The United Kingdom and the british wrestling too.

 **Sandro:** To people who don't know The United Kingdom represents a group of second generation wrestlers all hailing their way from wait for it... the U.K. They showed so much originality at the name.

 **Ian:** Leaving my companion sarcasm aside (Sandro: Hey!), Union Jack Jr. and Robin Hood have a nice career too in tag team division. Having one reign as CMLL and WWE Raw Tag Team Champions, they are going to give The Freelancers a run for his money.

As both talked, Union Jack Jr. and Robin Hood maked their way to the ring, with Union Jack walking as a gentleman and Robin doing it slowly, both entered to the ring, Jack doing it the gentleman's way and Robin slides to the ring. Both inside goes to their corner as they eyed to the other corner at The Freelancers.

 **Sandro:** It's time now ladies and gentlemen. One of them will make it to Burning Flare for the Global Tag Team Championship Fatal Four.

 _Ding, Ding!_

The match starts with Edward and Robin Hood squaring off, and when they were about to lock up, Edward pushes Robin Hood taunting him off. Robin doesn't show any emotion to Edward, but at his eyes people could see he is mad. When Edward taunt him to hit him at his cheek, Robin surprises him with a Superkick!

 **Sandro:** Superkick!

 **Ian:** Really? You had to do that?!

 **Sandro:** What? That was the official first superkick of GWE.

While Ian glared at Sandro, Robin goes for the cover _on- kick out!_ Edward rapidly stands up and starts to yell at Robin Hood, who just simply shrugged his shoulders before both lock themselves again, but this time Edward hit Robin with a knee at his stomach as the young wrestler grunted from pain. Edward drag him to his corner as he mades the tag to Luke, where both throw Robin so he can bounce to the ropes and tackle him with their shoulders to the ground as Luke lifts up Edward and he hits Robin with an Assisted Leg Drop.

 **Ian:** And now The Freelancers with their teamwork taking down Robin Hood.

 **Sandro:** Yean, and I'm sure they are not over.

He says as they see Luke lifting Robin over him before hitting him with a Powerslam. Just after he hit it, Luke goes and hit Union Jack Jr. with his elbow andd goes to tag Edward. Just at the moment that Robin stands up, The Freelancers hit him with a Hi-Lo (Fall of Man)!

 **Sandro:** The Hi-Lo! Robin Hood gets The Hi-Lo!

 **Ian:** They shouldn't have done that to Union Jack Jr.

 **Sandro:** Who cares? Now for the cover.

 _1, 2, th- breakup!_ Union Jack Jr. breaks the cover. He inmediately takes Luke out of the ring as he made it to his corner for the tag. Robin struggles but he makes it to the corner and Union Jack Jr. is finally in! He Clothesline Edward once, he rebounds at the ropes and Clothesline Edward again. When Edward is about to punch him, Jack stop him and hits him with a Short Arm Lariat! He goes up in a corner and when he is on the top, he hits Edward with a Diving Headbutt!

 **Ian:** Union Jack Jr. showing talent at the ring like his father! Now he covers!

 _1, 2, thr- breakup!_ Luke stomps Jack at his back, who arches of pain. Luke is taunting Union Jack to get up, but doesn't see coming Robin Hood hitting him with a dropkick! Robin helps his brother to get up as they see Edward struggling to stand up and both nodded to each other. Union prepare himself as he lifts Edward over his shoulders and Robin Hood goes to the top of a corner.

 **Ian:** Could they do it?! They are going for it!

 **Sandro:** Not that!

Union Jack Jr. screams "Long Live Royalty!" as he hit Edward with The Kingdom's Gate (Attitude Adjustment)! And when Robin is about to go for a Diving Elbow Drop, Luke appears and drops him to the floor, where he hit himself against the concrete floor. When Jack see what happened he runs to attack Luke but he hit him using the ropes. Edward drags himself to the corner and tag in Luke as he helped Edward to stand up, and both lock Union Jack Jr. for the Reality Check ( Fallout [Skull Crushing Finale]/Mind Over Matter [Mic Check] Combination), and they hit it!

 **Sandro:** Yes! Reality Check! And Luke covers!

 _1, 2, 3! Ding, Ding, Ding!_

 **Devious - Dale Oliver**

 _ **Jeanette:** The winners of this match, the team of Luke and Edward, The Freelancers!_

The crowd shows mixed reactions for the results, as both Freelancers rise their hands in victory, leaving the ring as Union Jack Jr. and Robin Hood struggles to stand up because of the pain.

 **Ian:** Well, like it or not, The Freelancers are the first qualified team to the Fatal Four Elimination Match for the GWE Global Tag Team Championship.

 **Sandro:** And mark my words! THEY. ARE. THE. FUTURE. GWE. GLOBAL. TAG. TEAM. CHAMPIONS!

 **Ian:** ... Ok. But coming next we have the GWE Women's action when Nina Venin faces Tammy O'Brien.

* * *

 **Unbreakable - Firelight**

The titantron shows the flag of France and the minitron says "The French Siren" as people looks at the stage waiting for, but suddenly they notice walking from the crowd a beautiful and sexy looking young woman with fair skin, long, wavy brown hair, and menacing blue eyes. She has a sexy yet athletic figure. She is also wearing a blue crop top with a black snake symbol on the front, black Lycra pants, and brown boots with a leather jacket over it (Paige style). The male crowd can't help but look at her.

 _ **Jeanette:** The following contest is the qualifier match to the GWE Women's Championship Fatal Four Elimination Match, scheduled to one fall (Crowd: One Fall!). Making her way to the ring, from Paris, France, standing at 5'9", weighing in 185 lbs. Representing The Multinational Kingdom Nina Venin!_

 **Ian:** And making her way to the ring is "The French Siren" Nina Venin, and don't let her beauty fool you, she is the closest one to being a Femme Fatale here at GWE.

 **Sandro:** ... What did you say? I was contemplating at Nina.

When Nina jumps over the barricade, she blows a kiss towards the direction of Sandro, who quickly catches it with his hand. She gets to an apron and jumps over the ropes.

 **Ian:** Seriously?

 **Sandro:** What can I say man? Oh la la.

 **Ian:** Please be profesional right now.

 **Let's Just Live - Jeff Williams feat. Casey Lee Williams**

The crowd cheered when they saw at the titantron the highlights of a known face, as the minitron shows the flag of Scotland with the Ravenclaw crest, just as a lady with dirty blonde hair that reaches her thighs with bangs, blue eyes, wearing a light green unitard (Wendi Richter style) with silver and gold Ravenclaw crest, light green knee pads, black boots with light green kick pads with her initials on each side (black), and long light green armbands with white ends and white fire designs Comes out doing a Becky Lynch style stage entrance and walks to the ring giving high fives for the fans.

 _ **Jeanette:** And her opponent. From Glasgow, Scotland, standing at 5'9", weighing in 165 lbs. Representing The United Kingdom, Tammy O'Brien!_

 **Ian:** And we have an European talented match tonight, since we have another girl from The United Kingdom.

 **Sandro:** Tammy O'Brien might be tough, but Nina will come out with the victory.

As they talked, Tammy makes it to the ring and enters through the top rope, inside the ring, she gives a Tarzan like shout for the fans and warms up.

 **Ian:** We are going to see man. Right now is The French Siren against The Scottish Xena.

 _Ding, Ding!_

Both ladies circle each other as they try to lock each other in a head lock, with Tammy showing advantage for her quickly bounces her against the ropes and hit her with an elbow smash, but Tammy looked unfazed. She tries again but Tammy is still on her place.

 **Ian:** And Nina now is looking why Tammy is tough bone right now.

 **Sandro:** Come on Nina!

When Nina tries again, Tammy surprises her with a Discus Elbow Smash! Tammy covers. _1,t-kick out!_ She shook her head, already seeing that coming.

 **Ian:** Tammy is about to show her true power.

 **Sandro:** Not now Nina!

Just as Nina stands up, Tammy locks her in a Canadian Backbreaker! Nina screams of pain! As the referee looked at Nina, asking if she was alright.

 **Ian:** Tammy locked Nina at a Canadian Backbreaker!

 **Sandro:** I know Nina is tough, she isn't going to give up!

Just as Tammy was about to apply more force at the move, Nina struggled but was able to free herself, just as Tammy turned around to look at Nina, but The French Siren surprises her with a Step Up Enzuigiri! Nina covers! _1,2,t-kickout!_

 **Sandro:** So close! Nina was close!

Nina now is waiting for Tammy to stand up, taunting her as she blows a kiss to her, and when Tammy stands up, Nina goes for the Coeur Noir (Codebreaker), but to not just Nina but the crowd surprise, Tammy caught her!

 **Sandro:** What the-?! Are you looking at that?!

 **Ian:** And now Tammy showing her strength now! Trust me Sandro, I'm surprised too!

Nina was shaking her head, begging for it, but Tammy didn't heard her just as she putted The French Siren ready for her cousin's Stunner and hits Nina with it!

 **Ian:** Will Ralston's Stunner! Nina is out of this!

 **Sandro:** No! No! No!

 _1, 2, 3! Ding, Ding, Ding!_

 **Let's Just Live - Jeff Williams feat. Casey Lee Williams**

 _ **Jeanette:** The winner of this match, Tammy O'Brien!_

The referee raised Tammy's hand as the crowd cheered for The Scottish Xena, who smiled to being the first lady qualified to the GWE Women's Championship. Nina, looked upset for the results as she sat against the corner.

 **Sandro:** Oh poor Nina, what must have in her mind for losing this chance.

 **Ian:** It's alright, Nina will be alright, but up next is the main event with the GWE Global Championship Fatal Four qualifying match between Jacob Wolf and Alexander Andrews.

* * *

 **Infected - 12 Stones**

The Lights go out and then a spotlight appears and a muscular man with long brown hair that goes down to his neck with gray eyes and a Scar that starts from the top of his left eye down to the top of his mouth, wearing black and white wrestling boots with black tights that say SAVE ME in white on the thigh area. He is on the top of the ramp kneeling and smiling. The titantron shows footage of Jacob beating up.

 _ **Jeanette:** The following is the qualifier match to the GWE Global Championship Fatal Four Elimination Match, scheduled to one fall (Crowd: One Fall!). Making his way to the ring, from Baton-Rouge, Louisiana, standing at 6'5", weghing in 240 lbs. Jacob Wolf!_

 **Ian:** This man, being a little scary, is a 2 time ROH World Champion.

 **Sandro:** Even though he has some troubles, he is also very talented.

While they talked about Jacob, he was already walking to the ring with a smug look in his face he enters the ring then sits on the bottom turnbuckle looking at his opponent smiling at him. The crowd was mixed about him.

 **Ian:** I don't know what to say.

 **Sandro:** For the first time at the night, me neither.

 **Wild Eyes (Instrumental) - Parkway Drive**

The lights goes out for a while, just as a figure walks to the stage with the fans looking at anticipation. The figure turns around and open wide his arms, as the lights turned on at red and white colors. The fans saw a man wearing black wrestling trunks that had two zig-zagged pattern on the side of the trunks with a space between the lines. The space between the white lines was red and on the back was a white X with an A on the top of the X in red and A on the bottom of the X in red. He had on black kick pads with the padding being red with white lines as a barrier of the pads. He had on black knee pads but the right knee pad had the same design as the back of the trunks.

He have long hair that was half black and half the color of the designs on his ring trunks and kick pads. Dark chocolate eyes and black beard. Muscular, athletic body build with a tattoo on the forearm.

 _ **Jeanette:** And his opponent, from Houston, Texas, standing at 6'0", weighing in 225 lbs. Alexander Andrews!_

 **Ian:** And here we have AA, A Double, Alexander Andrews!

 **Sandro:** Did Marco seriously sign him? What does this guy did to deserve this chance?

 **Ian:** Besides being a 2 time IWGP Heavyweight champion, 1 time ROH World Champion, 2 time ROH Tag Team Champion, 1 time PWG World Champion, 8 time TNA X-Division champion, 3 time TNA World Heavyweight champion, 2 time TNA Tag Team Champion and 1 time TNA Global Champion?

 **Sandro:** ... Shut up Ian.

While that "talk" happened, Alexander walked down the ramp while the fans cheered. He slapped the hands of fans as he walked down the ramp. He fist pumped the air repeatedly before he walked up the steps and climbed the turnbuckle. He spread his arms wide before he then raised them up in the air. He jumped down from the turnbuckle in the ring. While circling around the ring jumping from side to side he looked around at the crowd.

 **Ian:** The first man going to the GWE Global Championship Fatal Four Elimination match is about to be decided.

 **Sandro:** Who is going to be?! We are thrilled to find out!

 _Ding Ding!_

Just as the referee called the bell, Jacob surprised Alexander with a Big Boot!

 **Ian:** Jacob was fast!

 **Sandro:** Indeed!

Alexander stands up quickly as he quickly locked up Jacob in a head lock, but Jacob quickly pushed him so Alex can bounce to the ropes, he counters with a Hurracarrana!

 **Sandro:** Alexander is just showing off.

 **Ian:** Say what you want man, but Alexander has the talent for this.

Alex covers. _1, t- kickout!_ Alex shock his head, as he lifts up Jacob and puts him in a Powerbomb position, but Jacob lifts Alex over him as he fall at the mat! Jacob quickly runs to a corner as Alexander starts to rise, only for him to be hit by a Punt Kick!

 **Ian:** Dear lord! Did you heard the impact of that kick?!

 **Sandro:** Sure I did... damn that was hard to heard.

Jacob covers! _1, tw- kickout!_ Jacob shock his head, as he lifts Alexander and hits him with a Chokeslam! Jacob cover him again. _1, 2, t- kickout!_ He waits up for a little, and just when Alex stands up, Jacob goes for a Superkick... only to see Alexander dodge as he hits Jacob with a Superkick!

 **Sandro:** Superkick!

 **Ian:** Seriously man, stop.

Alexander covers! _1, 2, th- kickout!_ Alex can't believe it, but he waits for Jacob to rise up, Alex bounces to the ropes and he hits Jacob with a Discus Elbow Smash! Alexander covers again _1, 2, th- kickout!_ Alexander looks at the referee to see if he was serious, just as he confirms it was just two.

 **Sandro:** Wow, this two are really bringing it!

 **Ian:** Indeed they have.

Alexander just shock his head and locks Jacob in a Sharpshooter! Jacob struggles in pain, as he tries to reach the ropes. Alex keeps the lock in Jacob, who was screaming in pain. Jacob was so close to the ropes, just as he is so close...

 **Ian:** He did it! Jacob reached the ropes!

The referee told Alex to set free Jacob, as indeed he end up doing it. Alexander breathes a little, and waits for Jacob, and when Jacob kneel up, Alexander goes for the Finis (Superkick to a kneeled opponent) but to his surprise Jacob catches his foot!

 **Sandro:** My god! Another superkick stopped in the middle!

 **Ian:** Thankfully for my ears.

Alex looks at Jacob in shock as Jacob kick Alexander in the stomach and hits A Double with a I'm Sorry Brother (Spin-out Sit-out Powerbomb) and connects it!

 **Ian:** Jacob with the I'm Sorry Brother! For the victory!

 _1, 2, 3! Ding, Ding, Ding!_

 **Infected - 12 Stones**

 _ **Jeanette:** The winner of the match, Jacob Wolf!_

 **Sandro:** The Wolf of Baton-Rouge is going for the GWE Global Championship at Burning Flare!

The referee rises the hand of Jacob, as the crowd was mixed about it, but amazed for the performance here.

 **Ian:** Even though Jacob won, Alexander make an amazing job out there.

 **Sandro:** Indeed he did, but in the end the best man one and now Jacob is goin- wait what's going on?!

He exclaimed as he saw a hooded figure enters the ring from the crowd an hit Jacob with a One-Handed Electric Chair Driver! Alex looks in shock and is about to confront the hooded figure, but got kicked at the stomach and got hit with a Curb Stomp! The crowd was wondering who did that.

 **Ian:** Who dared to do this?!

The hooded figure take out his hood from his head, revealing a Mexican-American male with black hair in a fauxhawk, and brown eyes who smirked athis actions. The crowd began to boo when they saw who he was.

 **Ian:** Is that... IS THAT WHO I THINK IT IS?!

 **Sandro:** Hell yeah he is! The Prince is here! Freddy Escobar has arrived to GWE!

The crowd still booed to him, while Freddy smirked and screamed "GWE is going to BOW to me!" with his arms extended.

 **Ian:** Disgusting, this is disgusting.

 **Sandro:** Say what you want, The Prince is here to conquer GWE, and I'm sure he isn't alone.

 **Ian:** Either way, I'm Ian Drinkwater

 **Sandro:** And I'm Sandro Romero, and we say good night!

The shows end with Freddy standing over Jacob Wolf and Alexander Andrews with a smirk.

* * *

 **Tell me if you like it or not, this is the first time I'm writing wrestling here, so all constructive comments are welcome here.**

 **And this were today results:**

 _ **GWE Resistance Championship Qualifier Match.** Connor Gates vs Alonso López Jr. Connor Gates win via pinfall._

 _ **GWE Global Tag Team Championship Qualifier Match.** The Red Princes vs The Freelancers. The Freelancers win via pinfall._

 _ **GWE Women's Championship Qualifier Match.** Nina Venin vs Tammy O'Brien. Tammy O'Brien win via pinfall._

 _ **GWE Global Championship Qualifier Match.** Jacob Wolf vs Alexander Andrews. Jacob Wolf win via pinfall. _

**We saw the first qualified wrestlers to the Burning Flare Fatal Four for the GWE titles, and so far the Fatal Four goes this way:**

 _ **GWE Resistance Championship:** Connor Gates vs ? vs ? vs ?_

 _ **GWE Global Tag Team Championship:** The Freelancers vs ? vs ? vs ?_

 _ **GWE Women's Championship:** Tammy O'Brien vs ? vs ? vs ?_

 _ **GWE Global Championship:** Jacob Wolf vs ? vs ? vs ?_

 **At the next episode these are the next Qualifier Matches.**

 **GWE Global Championship Qualifier Match.** ? vs ?

 **GWE Resistance Championship Qualifier Match.** King Caesar vs Adewale Soldaat

 **GWE Global Tag Team Championship Match.** The Multinational Kingdom (Leo Bakunawa and Hector Da Costa) vs International Rebels (Ricky Sampson and Pablo Mendez)

 **GWE Women's Championship.** Katarina Love vs Nyx Rosewood

 **Before I go, I must anounce that I'm planning on doing WhatCulture parody of Ten Things with the GWE wrestlers, based of VelocityRaptor Random Stuff chapters 3 and 4 based of Furno and Nyx (I liked it so I said "why not?") so, coming soon we are going to see "GWE 10 things". If you want to make your apport be welcome to.**

 **And remember that OC Apps are still open, but I would apretiate if you gave me a hand with the Female Roster, even though I can manage to work with my current roster I would like if you help me with increase it.**

 **This was The WarKingdom saying good bye. Until next time amigos.**


	4. GWE Showdown 2

**Centuries - Fall Out Boy**

The crowd cheered for another episode of GWE Showdown on the road, with Sandro and Ian at the commentating table. They could still heard the chants "GWE! GWE!" around the arena. It was certain that the fans welcomed the new brand perfectly, since it was a full arena night to prove it.

 **Ian:** Greetings ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the second episode of GWE Showdown, I'm Ian Drinkwater

 **Sandro:** And I'm Sandro Romero at the second show and, oh boy todays show may be amazing.

 **Ian:** I won't speculate about it right now, but tonight we have would have another round of qualifying matches to the Fatal Four Elimination matches at our first PPV Burning Flare.

 **Sandro:** And in case they don't make it to the Fatal Four, just talking about the guys here sorry ladies, they would still have a chance at the Warfare match for the GWE Warfare Championship.

 **Ian:** Certainly thay can, and that would be their last chance to become an inaugural champion at GWE.

 **Sandro:** But the show must continue, so let's run it with the Showdown.

 **POWER - Kanye West**

And the crowd started to boo as they heard that familiar theme, just as Freddy Escobar walks out at the stage, wearing one of his trademark fine tailored suits, as the titantron shows highlights of The Prince career and the minitron says "BOW!". He taunts the crowd as he makes his way to the ring.

 **Sandro:** And in front of us has to be the best signed superstar of GWE! The Prince himself! Freddy Escobar!

 **Ian:** Even though he is very talented, he has an ego bigger than a planet, heck I could even say that Jupiter stay short in size compared to Freddy's ego.

 **Sandro:** Shhhhhh, you shouldn't say that about The Prince, he has gave us his grace here at GWE.

Just as he enters the ring he is handed a microphone while the crowd still showed their hate towards Freddy, while he just smirks about it, not being surprised.

 **Freddy:** That's right people. The Prince has arrived to GWE!

The crowd just booed for this as Freddy chuckle for this, as he already expected this kind of "welcome comitee" at GWE.

 **Freddy:** And you should be grateful, since I will outstand the "Elite" part of Global Wrestling Elite, and to make it even better, you will be looking at the fisrt and only GWE Global Champion.

The crowd started the chants "YOU SUCK!" as Freddy keeps his smirk for that.

 **Freddy:** Enjoy that while I'm not qualified yet according to the señor Marco, but when that happen all of you peasants like the people at other promos will... BOW!

He extended the arms as the crowd start with the hate towards The Prince.

 **Infected - 12 Stones**

 **Sandro:** What is this psycho doing here?! How does he dare to disrespect The Prince!

 **Ian:** And it looks that he has some words to say.

The crowd cheered when the Wolf of Baton-Rouge, Jacob Wolf, walked out to the stage with a microphone in his hand with a glare towards the man at the ring.

 **Jacob:** Freddy Escobar, you just wanted to bring a message to the crowd at GWE by attacking me and Alex, who is not here because he is at another company show but is pissed with you too? Well, this is my answer to you.

He drops the mic and starts to walk to the ring when he is ambushed at ringside by three other men who jumped the barricade. One was a tall African American, very muscular, black hair in a crew cut, black eyes, wearing MMA shorts and gloves. There was also a Hawaiian-African man with dark skin, skinny build body and black hair in an afro wearing green tights with flame designs and a leather jacket with a hood. And completing them there was a chubby Mexican American man with bald head and black eyes wearing a black muscle shirt and black sport shorts.

 **Freddy:** Did I mention I brought some friends with me?

The crowd booed when they realized what he meant. The Monarchy has arrived. Freddy and the rest of The Monarchy do their "M" sign with their right hand.

 **Ian:** Oh god.

 **Sandro:** They are here! King Caesar, DJ Kingston and Dylan Torres. The Monarchy has arrived to GWE! Marco has signed the VIP from wrestling. And you want to know what's better?

 **Ian:** I don't wanna hear it.

 **Sandro:** Tonight is their official debut, with King Caesar facing Adewale Soldaat at the GWE Resistance Qualifier match!

 **Ian:** I said I didn't wanna hear it!

 **Sandro:** Take a chill pill man, we have work to do, since next is the GWE Global Tag Team Championship Qualifier match between Ricky Sampson and Pablo Mendez from International Rebels and Adewale stablemates Leo Bakunawa and Hector Da Costa representing The Multinational Kingdom!

 **Ian:** A duel full of international talent, coming next.

* * *

 **Hail to the King - Avenged Sevenfold**

The crowd cheered as fire exploded at the stage and at the screen appeared the flags of Philippines and Brazil on the left, the flag of England in the center, and the flags of Ghana and France on the right as the minitron says "Multinational Kingdom". At the stage walked out two men. The first was a man of Filipino descent with tanned skin, with unruly black hair and menacing brown eyes and has a very athletic and muscular build, wearing a black biker's vest with the Philippine flag printed on the back and a cowl resembling a gray wolf, and under it he is wearing gray wrestling pants that with red claw marks and brown combat boots.

Along with him is a man of Brazilian origin tan skinned, skinny yet athletic body, long black hair tied like dreadlocks, and green eyes. He is wearing green and black tights and over them he uses shades, and a hoodie colored like the Brazlian flag: green and yellow and the most surpring thing with him is the skateboard at his hands that he quickly put down and starts to skate towards the ring while waving the fans.

The Filipino followed him with a walk

 _ **Jeanette:** The following contest is the qualifier match to the GWE Global Tag Team Championship Fatal Four Elimination match, and is scheduled for one fall (Crowd: ONE FALL!). Making their way to the ring, at a combined weight of 450 lbs, the team of Leo Bakunawa and Hector Da Costa, The Multinational Kingdom!_

 **Sandro:** I still don't know why a beautiful lady like Nina likes to hangout with people like them? I mean look at them. They have nothing in common.

 **Ian:** Hard to admit I agree with you on that one, but don't let them fool you. Even though the two of them aren't the oficial tag team enforcers, Marco see a clash of titans when Caesar and Adewale battle later tonight.

 **Sandro:** The big dogs battling at the same ring, is going to be like Godzilla vs King Kong out there.

 **Ian:** Did you just seriously say that?

As they talked, Leo and Hector were already at the ring, talking at the corner and without their respective clothes, and Leo without his mask showed his red war paint at his face.

 **Tonight is the Night - CFO$**

The titantron shows the word "Rebels" as a man with caramel skin tone, with a brown hair in a buzz cut, wearing dark red MMA gloves, with black shorts and cargo joggers with a black muscle shirt with the words "Core of Hardcore" on it, and his partner, a man with tannish skin tone with spiky black hair with black wrestling trunks with an eagle colored white, black elbow and knee pads with black boots, and a white shirt that says "Brazilian Beast" walked out at the stage.

 _ **Jeanette:** And their opponents, at a combined weight of 469 lbs, the team of Ricky Sampson and Pablo Mendez, The International Rebels!_

 **Ian:** I'm quite curious here, since this two, along with Neville Tupone, created this association when they signed at GWE.

 **Sandro:** They never teamed up before, and this is the first time they work together. Let's see what would happen.

As they talked both teams were already at the ring. And just when the referee was about to call the bell.

 **Thunderstruck - AC/DC**

The crowd looked confused when they saw the GWE owner Marco Alonso de la Mora walked at stage.

 **Marco:** Gentlemen, I'm extremely ashamed to say this, but there was a mistake at the matches tonight. You see The original plans were having Leo Bakunawa goes face to face with King Caesar and Adewale Soldaat was supposed to team with Hector Da Costa.

The crowd keep whispering about it.

 **Marco:** It was my bad people, and I have two choices here. First I could correct this and bring Adewale team up with Hector and Leo can wait to face King Caesar later on.

The crowd sounds confused about it.

 **Marco:** Or we let this little mistake slide and let both matches going as there were scripted.

The crowd liked more that option as the cheers sounded at the arena.

 **Marco:** Alright, now I need an answer from Leo and Hector. Gentlemen, what do you think?

Both look at each other and shrugged their shoulders, and nodded to Marco. He smiled knowing the answer.

 **Marco:** Excelente! Now referee, let's ring the bell!

 _Ding, Ding!_

 **Ian:** Didn't thought that Marco could make a mistake.

 **Sandro:** Even the owner can make mistakes, and people don't mind this one. I just hope he doesn't screw up more in the future.

As they talked, Hector and Ricky started this match, with Ricky having the upper hand as he lock Hector in a headlock. Hector quickly frees himself and bounces at the ropes, and when he is about to get hit with a Clothesline from Ricky, he dogdes it Matrix style to the crowd amusement!

 **Ian:** Look at Hector! Showing his agility there.

 **Sandro:** Show off.

When Hector returns to stands normally, he dodges another Clothesline as now Ricky bounces to the ropes, getting a dropkick from Hector, who quickly hits him with an Standing Shooting Star and makes a quick cover. _on- kickout!_ Hector stands from his place and look at Ricky, when he is about to take him, Ricky surprises him with a quick package _1, t- kickout!_

 **Sandro:** Don't rush the victory!

They stand up and Ricky quickly throws Hector towards the ropes, where he clings to it, and when Ricky rush towards him, Hector shove him away to the ringside, where he is quickly auxiliated by Pablo, and they see that Hector is about to fly and when he is close to the ropes he does a Handspring to then do a backflip to the middle of the ring!

 **Ian:** Outstanding the agility of Hector Da Costa!

 **Sandro:** And the crowd loves it!

As the crowd cheered, Ricky and Pablo glared at Hector for being fooled by that manouver by The Flying Fox, Ricky quickly enters the ring and tags Pablo, being now both Brazilians at the ring.

 **Sandro:** And now the duel for the pride of Brazil.

And at the moment Hector tried to surprise Pablo with a Roundhouse Kick which he dodges, and Pablo tries the same but with an Spin Kick which amazingly Da Costa dodges!

 **Ian:** Does my eyes are fooling me, or are we seeing a showdown of Kapoeira?

 **Sandro:** Your eyes are fine Ian, but indeed these two are showing they capabilities of their homeland martial arts.

The two separate for a moment and goes for a superkick at the same time, but their legs got tangled up. Both men strugle to keep up with one foot and then they stare at each other, obviously thinking the same. At the same time they go for an Enzuigiri, clashing at the same time and canceling each other attemp and get up at the same time after doing a frontflip.

 **Sandro:** The most agile guys from Brazil are right now at GWE!

And when Hector turns around, he is received with a Chokeslam by Pablo!

 **Ian:** Dear lord!

Pablo drags Hector to his corner and tags Ricky in, and they lift Hector and throws him to the ropes, and when bounces back to them he is received with a Double flapjack. Ricky covers! _1, 2, th- kickout!_ Ricky and the crowd can't believe it! Ricky quickly lifts up Hector, but Da Costa quickly counters with a jumping kick to his head, both collapsing in the middle of the ring.

 **Sandro:** Leo is looking for it! He needs to tag in.

Both struggle to crawl, but they made it to the corner and tag their partners, now being Leo and Pablo the legal men! Leo dodges a Clothesline from Pablo and counters with a Sling Blade! He runs to the ropes and bounces himself and hit Pablo with another Sling Blade. He waits for Pablo to stand up, quickly grabs him and hits him with a Samoan Drop!

 **Ian:** Look at the energy of Bakunawa!

Leo covers. _1, 2, thr-kickout!_ He quickly lifts Pablo and hit him with the Winds of Change (Fireman 's Carry Slam)!

 **Ian:** The Winds of Change! Could this mean the victory!

 _1, 2, thre- breakup!_ Ricky managed to break the cover. Ricky put him on his feet, looking for assist his partner, but at that didn't see coming Hector hittimg him with Rio Pride (Trouble in Paradise)! He and Leo look at each other and nod to themselves, knowing what is next. Leo put Pablo over his shoulders in a Fireman Carry and after a moment, they hit Pablo with the Rains of Castamere (Fireman's Carry Flapjack to Scissors Kick)!

 **Sandro:** The Winds of Castamere!

 **Ian:** It's over for the Rebels.

 _1, 2, 3! Ding! Ding! Ding!_

 **Hail to the King - Avenged Sevenfold**

 _ **Jeanette:** The winners of this match, the team of Leo Bakunawa and Hector Da Costa, The Multinational Kingdom!_

The referee rises both of Leo and Hector hands, as Hector celebrated this moment and Leo looked at him, while Ricky helps Pablo to go backstage.

 **Ian:** Even though this combination was a mistake at papers, it seems there is no trouble here.

 **Sandro:** Hard to believe it, but now The Multinational Kingdom joins The Freelancers at the Fatal Four at Burning Flare.

 **Ian:** Don't leave us because next is the Women's Championship qualifier between Katarina Love and Nyx Rosewood.

* * *

At backstage we see Monarchy walking to their dressing room, talking about it when they stop at their tracks. The camera soon shows the owner of the GWE looking at them with a scowl at his face.

 **Freddy:** Hello señor Marco.

 **Marco:** Freddy, where do you think you are going?

 **Freddy:** To my dressroom to change for my match tonight.

 **Marco:** No you are not. And now listen to me to make this clear. I'm not happy with your actions at the first show and earlier tonight, so I'm going to move you to a match at the next show. Consider this a small punishment.

Freddy is looking that he is going to lose it, but calms himself when Caesar put a hand at his shoulder.

 **Freddy:** Cuidado con lo que haces Marco.

 **Marco:** Yo deberia decirte eso a ti, Freddy.

Marco walks away as Freddy just glare at him while he walks as the camera now show us the arena.

 **Miss Jackson- Panic ! At the Disco**

 _ **Jeanette:** The following contest is is the qualifier match to the GWE Women's Championship Fatal Four Elimination Match, scheduled to one fall (Crowd: One Fall!). Making her way to the ring, from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, standing at 5'8, weighing in 125lbs. Katarina Love!_

As Jeanette make her introduction, a young women with light brown skin, a curvy but athletic build, deep dimples, pouty lips and wearing purple contacts with long waist length wavy black hair walks out to the stage, wearing a black and silver bustier paired with matching ripped up tights and furry black boots. The titantron shows a mix of her modeling and hitting her finishing moves. She is smirking as a spotlight, do a slow twirl to show off her outfit before making her way to the ring.

 **Sandro:** Look at her Ian! Isn't she a beuty?

 **Ian:** You are going to get a heart attack one of this days, but this right here is The Heartless Beauty, Katarina Love. A very good talented lady, but with a short temper.

While the team of Ian and Sandro keep talking, Katarina walks taunting the fans before climbing the steel steps and stepping up onto the top rope, she'll then jump down and pose in the corner.

 **Stars in the Night - CFO$**

The titantron shows Shots of flocks of ravens flying around and a transparent winged black heart, the lights go off and the song starts and small white lights begin to flicker like stars over the stage. When the lyrics start, a youthful American female with raven black hair with the right side dyed white, black eyes, slightly pale skin, athletic mesomorphic body, hourglass figure, with slightly muscled legs and arms runs out of the stage, facing away from the crowd and raising her arm up Lita style, revealing the silver wings on the back of her vest. After a few seconds, she turns around, lets out a primal scream, then puts her arms over her head in an X-position. She has a tattoo of a crow with a black rose in its mouth on her right shoulder, and two large black angel wing tattoos on her back, wearing a sleeveless silver shirt with a black heart with bat wings, black and white jogging pants, black wrestling boots, black arm tape, and a black biker's vest with silver angel wings at the back, black swan eye mask. Also her shirt says on the bottom of the print in black tribal font "I'm a Mad Heartbreak Angel".

 _ **Jeanette:** And her opponent, from Dallas, Texas, standing at 5'11, weighing in 194 lbs, representing The New Shield! Nyx Rosewood!_

 **Ian:** Here comes The Mad Angel!

 **Sandro:** Oh god, if she is her it only means they are too.

 **Ian:** Not gonna make a comment about Nyx?

 **Sandro:** Hell no! If I do only means her madman would comes for my head.

 **Ian:** You are overreacting Sandro, but now is time for another woman to look for this opportunity.

 _Ding, Ding!_

Both women are circling each other, but as Nyx is about to lock Katarina she walks to the corner as Nyx looked confused at the referee, but at that moment Love saw her oportunity and hits Nyx with a dropkick to her knees, and when Nyx hits the mat, Katarina hits her with the elbow at her back.

 **Ian:** And it looks like Katarina is looking to dominate this from the beggining.

As Katarina lifts Nyx to her feet, Nyx surprises her with and elbow to her face!

 **Sandro:** Not at the face!

 **Ian:** Take a chill pill, please.

Katarina holds her jaw, and looks at Nyx totally mad, and bow start to throw elbow smash at each other!

 **Ian:** Look at them! Forget about the title, this turned personal.

They still throw hits at each other before Nyx took a moment and hit Katarina with an Enzuigiri!

 **Sandro:** And now Nyx taking advantage! Come on Katarina!

 _1, tw- kickout!_ Nyx shook her head, and lifts Katarina but is surprised with a Snap DDT by the Heartless Beauty! Katarina covers. _1, 2, t- kickout!_

 **Ian:** Both ladies want to win this match! But who is gonna make it?!

Both Katarina and Nyx stand up, and Katarina takes advantage as she grabs Nyx and is about to hit her with the Love Buster (Fireman's carry facebuster), but Katarina is now surprised with a Tornado DDT and both ladies collapse at the mat!

 **Sandro:** Unbelievable! Both don't want to give up here!

 **Ian:** They surely are!

Nyx stands up first, grabs Katarina from her hair, and screams before going for the Screaming Shadows (Swinging Reverse STO, with screaming), but Katarina frees herself and grabs Nyx at a small package!

 _1, 2, 3! Ding! Ding! Ding!_

 _ **Jeanette:** The winner of this match, Katarina Love!_

Katarina rolls out of the ring as Nyx looks at shock at what just happened!

 **Sandro:** She did it! OMG she did it!

 **Ian:** Nyx can't believe it, and surely she won't be happy about it because now Katarina is going to Burning Flare!

Nyx is glaring at Katarina, who raises her hands with a smirk at her face.

 **Sandro:** And next here is the qualifier for the GWE Global Championship WITHOUT THE PRINCE! What were you thinking Marco?!

 **Ian:** What my partner here meant is "Coming next, is the qualifier for the GWE Global Championship between Mordred Caliburn and the replacement of Freddy Escobar, James Phoenix." Wait for it lads.

* * *

 **The Rains of Castamere - Jackie Evancho**

The lights go off and the song plays. When they turn back on the titantron shows the Union Jack in monochrome colors and a pale skinned and muscular man with slick black hair and brown eyes walks out wearing a detailed hooded jacket resembling black knight armor and a black fur cape over his clothes. He takes the cape off on stage and walks to the ring, reavealing his black and white tactical pants and combat boots.

 _ **Jeanette:** The following is the qualifier match to the GWE Global Championship Fatal Four Elimination Match, scheduled to one fall (Crowd: One Fall!). Making his way to the ring, from Winchester, England, standing at 6'4, weighing in 245 lbs, representing The Multinational Kingdom, Mordred Caliburn!_

 **Sandro:** Am I looking at Mordred or at a pale skinned Jon Snow?

 **Ian:** Someone watched the premier of the new season of Game of Thrones, but here is the leader of The Multinational Kingdom Moldred Caliburn. And before you ask, yes this is GWE, not Game of Thrones.

 **Sandro:** I think Mordred is a big fan of the show.

As they talked Mordred already maked his way to the ring and took off his armor jacket, revealing a tattoo of a Western dragon on his right shoulder as he waits for his opponent.

 **This War Is Ours - Escape The Fate**

As the theme hits, a lean but well toned man with short undercut styled white (Dyed) hair, Blue eyes and pale skinned, has the Greek word 'ΖΩΗ' which means life tattooed on his chest over his heart. wearing black boots with wine red kick pads with an Ace of Spades on the right kickpad and a Royal Flush hand on the left kickpad, black knee pads with a Target symbol on the right knee pad, black wrestling shorts with bright red and wine red Tribal decals at the bottom, white wrist tape and a black elbow pad on his right elbow, a red old school Hockey mask with white Tribe going down one side and #Beast going down the other. A leather hooded sleeveless jacket.

 _ **Jeanette:** And his opponent, from Bray Co. Wicklow, Ireland, standing at 6'0, weighing in 225 lbs, James Phoenix!_

 **Sandro:** And THIS man took the place that is rightfully for The Prince! Freddy should be here, not this punk!

 **Ian:** Relax, you can enjoy seeing Freddy at action at the next show.

 **Sandro:** Still, this wasn't supposed to be this way!

As both announcers keep talking, James makes his way to the ring and jumps between the bottom and middle ropes flipping forward onto his feet, he poses on the second rope to the crowd before taking the mask and jacket off.

 **Ian:** Either my partner here like it or not, Mordred and Jacob are facing each other right now for the right of being at Burning Flare.

 _Ding, Ding!_

Both start to circle each other looking for their opponent, but as James was going to attack, Moldred stop him and offer his hand like a true gentleman, and as Jacob was about to accept it, Mordred capture him in a twisted arm.

 **Ian:** And like a Game of Thrones character, Mordred can't be trusted in a match.

James winces of pain as Mordred keep with the lock, but James manages to now lock Mordred in a twisted arm, as now Mordred feels the same lock. James then hit Mordred with a Lariat! James covers. _1, t-kickout!_

 **Sandro:** That's right you punk, you are not going to get this easy.

James shock his head and grab Mordred before lift him and hit him with a German suplex! _1, tw-kickout!_

 **Ian:** Is obvious James is frustrated.

 **Sandro:** Damn right he should!

 **Ian:** Seriously man, be profesional now.

As they talked, James was waiting for Mordred to stands by himself, and when he was at his feet, Mordred surprises him with a Stunner! Now Mordred covers. _1, tw-kickout!_

 **Ian:** And so close for The Shadow King.

Mordred isn't looking surprised and waits for James to stands for himself, and when James is on his feet, he got hit by Mordred's Coldsteel Hammer (Bullhammer Elbow)!

 **Sandro:** The Coldsteel Hammer!

 **Ian:** Mordred looking for the victory!

 _1, 2, th-kickout!_ Mordred cannot believe it! The crowd is in awe as they are looking at both competitors. Mordred quickly lift James over him, looking for The Iron Throne (Electric Chair Driver), but James is not doing this easy for him, as he frees himself and stands at Mordred back, as now he was looking for Wings of Horus (Belly-to-back suplex lifted into a Double Knee Backbreaker) but when in the middle of it Mordred land at his feet behind James and proceed to go for The Iron Throne, and even though he struggles, he connects!

 **Sandro:** The Iron Throne! James is out!

 _1, 2, 3! Ding! Ding! Ding!_

 **The Rains of Castamere - Jackie Evancho**

 _ **Jeanette:** The winner of this match, Mordred Caliburn!_

 **Sandro:** And like the Lannisters, Mordred managed to overcome his enemies.

 **Ian:** For now, remember that two of his opponents are unknown by now. But up next at tonight's main event is a clash of giants.

 **Sandro:** Indeed it is, as Monarchy's own King Caesar clash with The Multinational Kingdom beast Adewale Soldaat!

* * *

 ***lion's roar* Hail Mary - Tupac Shakur**

The titantron shows the shadowy figure of Caesar doing shadow box at a ring, as the enforcer of Monarchy walks out at stage with his ring clothes and a black hooded longcoat like boxers, as he makes his way to the ring.

 _ **Jeanette:** The following contest is the qualifier match to the GWE Resistance Championship Faltal Four Elimination match, and is scheduled for one fall (The crowd: ONE FALL!). Making his way to the ring, from Brooklyn, New York, standing at 6'11, weighing in 285 lbs, representing the Monarchy, King Caesar!_

 **Sandro:** Look at him Ian, this man is trully the enforcer.

 **Ian:** I must admit that he can intimidate with his size, he is a trully talented man at MMA. I must admit that he can be one of the wrestlers with more chances of winning the GWE Resistance Championship.

 **X Gon' Give It To Ya - DMX**

The crowd cheered as they saw the flag of Ghana at the titantron, as a tall, muscular, and dark skinned African man with a shaved head and menacing brown eyes walks at stage. He wears red and gray sleeveless shirt, desert camo pants and black combat boots and has red war paint on his face.

 _ **Jeanette:** And his opponent, from Ghana, West Africa, standing at 6'8, weighing in 280 lbs, representing The Multinational Kingdom, Adewale Soldaat!_

 **Ian:** This clash of giants here was make by a mistake at papers, when Adewale was suposed to team with Hector earlier and Leo facing Caesar, but they didn't have any trouble with it.

 **Sandro:** And by that both titans are clashing at the ring tonight. I must admit this was a nice mistake but he better don't make other mistake at papers.

As they talked, Adewale was already at the ring, staring at King Caesar to the eyes, both looking ready for it.

 **Ian:** Be ready for this clash. Both titans are waiting for it.

 _Ding, Ding!_

Both keep staring at each other when Caesar start to throw punches to Adewale who countered with his own.

 **Ian:** And look at the clash of those titans!

 **Sandro:** King Caesar with a small advantage by his size started this assault.

Both Caesar and Adewale were giving it all at this match, as neither of them stopped with the punches, but Caesar with the advantage throw a punch at Adewale side, making him wince as Caesar with his punches makes his way to leave Adewale at the corner, where the Brooklyn's Finest begin with his Brooklyn Beats (a series of jabs to a cornered opponent)!

 **Sandro:** Do you heard it?! The Brooklyn Beats by the Brooklyn's Finest!

After the referee ordered Caesar to stop, he separated and throw Adewale to the ropes, who got received with a Roaring Elbow (Discus Elbow Smash) and King Caesar goes for the cover. _1, 2, t-kickout!_

 **Ian:** Caesar was so close.

Caesar doesn't look surprised so now he lifts Adewale from the ground but, to everyone's surprise, Adewale lifts Caesar over his shoulders and hit him with a Fireman's Carry Takeover!

 **Sandro:** What the?! Where in hell Adewale got the strength after that Roaring Elbow?!

 **Ian:** I would like to know that too.

Adewale covers. _1, 2, th-kickout!_ Adewale stands up and lifts Caesar from the ground and begin to hit him with Suplex City!

 **Ian:** And Caesar got his citizenship to Suplex City right here!

After stoping his attack, Adewale turned Caesar around to look for the Beastial Plunge (Two Handed Chokeslam), but as he lifts Caesar with his hands in the middle of it, he fell at his feet at Adewale side and The Blood Warrior is surprised when Caesar lock him at the Crossface Chickenwing!

 **Sandro:** The Crossface Chickenwing! Doesn't matter the size, if the Brooklyn's finest lock you at it you have no escape!

Caesar got in the middle of the ring, still with the lock at Adewale, and fell backwards with him, locking him with his feet too to gave him no escape. Adewale was struggling to keep himself, but after a couple of minutes he passed out at the lock. The referee looked at him and moved his arm for a response, and when he got none response, he called the bell!

 _Ding! Ding! Ding!_

 **Hail Mary - Tupac Shakur**

 _ **Jeanette:** The winner of this match by submission, King Caesar!_

 **Sandro:** Yes! Brooklyn's Finest is still at the run for the GWE Resistance Championship!

 **Ian:** And after this clash of titans, Caesar joins The Anarchist Connor Gates, and now they are on the wait for their other two opponents!

At the ring, King Caesar raised his hands for his victory, with mixed reactions from the fans, as the referee looked at Adewale condition, who finally regained his consciousness.

 **Sandro:** And this is also could mean the first step of the golden conquer of the Monarchy here at GWE!

 **Ian:** It's still to soon to say that, but until then I'm Ian Drinkwater.

 **Sandro:** And I'm Sandro Romero, good night!

* * *

 **And show number two is over, tell me what you think about it. Love it or hate it I managed to come with this.**

 **Either way, here the results of this Showdown:**

 _ **GWE Global Tag Team Championship Qualifier Match.** The Multinational Kingdom vs International Rebels. TMK win via pinfall._

 _ **GWE Women's Championship Qualifier Match.** Katarina Love vs Nyx Rosewood. Katarina Love win via pinfall._

 _ **GWE Global Championship Qualifier Match.** Mordred Caliburn vs James Phoenix. Mordred Caliburn win via pinfall._

 _ **GWE Resistance Championship Qualifier Match.** King Caesar vs Adewale Soldaat. King Caesar win via submission._

 **And now the actualized title matches at Burning Flare.**

 _ **GWE Resistance Championship:** Connor Gates vs King Caesar vs ? vs ?_

 _ **GWE Global Tag Team Championship:** The Freelancers vs The Multinational Kingdom vs ? vs ?_

 _ **GWE Women's Championship:** Tammy O'Brien vs Katarina Love vs ? vs ?_

 _ **GWE Global Championship:** Jacob Wolf vs Mordred Caliburn vs ? vs ?_

 **And last but not least, the next Qualifier Matches.**

 **GWE Women's Championship Qualifier Match.** Sana vs Abby Torres

 **GWE Global Tag Team Championship Qualifier Match.** Austin Rogers and Tyler Santoro vs Monarchy (DJ Kingston and Dylan Torres)

 **GWE Resistance Championship Qualifier Match.** Neville Tupone vs Akira Kimura

 **GWE Global Championship Qualifier Match.** Freddy Escobar vs Matt López

 **That would be all for GWE Showdown, and coming soon will begin with the GWE 10 things, with the first participant here, being half of the anounce table team Ian Drinkwater.**

 **Good bye, and good night(in case is night when you read it)! Bang!**


	5. GWE Showdown 3

**Finally! After some time (and a small writers block) the newest episode of GWE Showdown is here!**

 **All the questions are going to be answered later, but until then I'm going to let you with the latest episode with more qualifying matches.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Centuries - Fall Out Boy**

The crowd cheered as another episode of GWE was on the road and surely they know what would come later and they are surely excited for it. As the pyro ended the chants of "GWE!" were heard at the arena.

 **Ian:** Hello ladies and gentlemen to another episode of GWE Showdown, I'm Ian Drinkwater.

 **Sandro:** And I'm Sandro Romero and I'm more excited for tonight show!

 **Ian:** I'm pretty sure you are.

 **Sandro:** Damn right! The rest of Monarchy is competing tonight, with DJ Kingston and Dylan Torres taking on the international duo of Tyler Santoro and Austin Rogers to look for the third spot at the Fatal Four.

 **Ian:** And let's not forget the rest of the matches as the leader of the International Rebels Neville Tupone takes on Akira Kimura! And representing the ladies the enigmatic Sana will face the sweetheart Abby Torres. Not matter the results she is always such a sweet girl.

 **Sandro:** Yeah, yeah man. And speaking of Abby, her boyfriend is also competing tonight and I feel bad for her because thanks to the poor decisions of Marco, Matt López would be competing against Freddy Escobar tonight. Easy victory for The Prince!

 **Ian:** It's too early to especulate results mate, but what I can I say is quite sure that would be an interesting match. Quite rare the opportunity to see them together at the ring. Enough of this, let's get to the action ladies and gentlemen.

 **Hard Times - Paramore**

The crowd cheered as Abby Torres enters the stage, but this time wearing a white with red top with some sparkles in it, red shorts, white knee pads and red high wrestling boots and red bandages at her hands. Over her clothes wears one of Matt personalized t-shirts. The titantron shows Abby highlights of her matches. She smiles to the crowd and blows a kiss before making her way to the ring.

 ** _Jeanette:_** _The following contest is is the qualifier match to the GWE Women's Championship Fatal Four Elimination Match, scheduled to one fall (Crowd: One Fall!). Making her way to the ring, from San Diego, California, standing at 5'2, weighing in 108 lbs, Abby Torres!_

 **Ian:** And you can't be mad when the sweetest girl is making her way to the ring. She might be known as the youngest competitor at the tournament, but that doesn't make her someone to underestimate.

 **Sandro:** Specially with her trainer/boyfriend being the one who molded her as a wrestler.

 **Ian:** And surely Matt is proud of the results of the training.

As they were talking, Abby walked to the ring, clapping hands with the fans on the way, as she climbed to the top turnbuckle and howls like Matt used to and jumps to the ring, as she waits with a smile on her face.

 **Young Forever - Nicki Minaj**

As the theme sounded at the arena, a light brown skin with Hazel eyes, and short black hair styled like Rihanna's take a bow hair. She has a slim slender frame and wears a black lace racer back crop top paired with matching black short shorts and shiny black wrestling boots. The titantron shows a logo that has her name with a rose and a gun behind it. She has her arms crossed and shrugs before making her way to the ring.

 _ **Jeanette:** And her opponent, from Miami, Florida, standing at 5'5, weighing in 115lbs, Sana!_

 **Sandro:** And here comes the Anti-hero, since this lady knows she isn't a good girl or a bad girl.

 **Ian:** That's quite an enygma here since all could change depending her mood.

As they talked, Sana was already at ringside, as she smiles to a small child before entering the ring, where she regains her serious look and stare right at Abby eyes.

 _Ding, Ding!_

And the match starts as both ladies circle each other and Sana makes the first move, as she grabbed Abby of her thighs and lifting her before leveling it at the ground, but Abby counters trying to lock her on a Triangle hold, but Sana separate from her as Abby stands up and both ladies stare at each other.

 **Sandro:** And both women are fighting for this since begining.

Sana tries to attack Abby, but she dodges and runs to the ropes, bounces back and hit the Anti-hero with an Hurracarrana!

 **Ian:** Amazing show of her agility!

Abby goes for a quick cover _1- kickout!_ She stands up and lift Sana to her feet, but is surprised when she hit Abby with a stif jumping high knee.

 **Sandro:** Look at that!

 _1, tw- kickout!_ Sana shook her head, and instantly put Abby on an armbar! Abby starts to scream of pain for it! Sana keeps her on the lock as Abby strugles to move to the ropes as Sana keeps the lock.

 **Ian:** Can Abby make it?! Will she be able to make it?!

Sana keeps the lock, and Abby instead of grabbing the ropes uses her weight to put Sana on the floor with an improvised cover! _1, tw- kickout!_ Sana for that release Abby of her torture and when both stand up, Sana got hit with an elbow smash by Abby who covers her. _1, 2, t- kickout!_

 **Sandro:** That was so close.

Abby lifts Sana from the ground, and for that got hit with an discus punch followed by a Kick out DDT! Sana covers. _1, 2, th- kickout!_ Sana quickly lifts Abby of the ground and is about to hit her with the Goodnight (Snapmare driver), but Abby didn't make the things easy for her. Even though, Sana hit it, and covers.

 **Sandro:** Goodnight for Abby.

 _1, 2, thre- kickout!_ The crowd goes wild as Sana couldn't believe it! How did Abby managed to kickout?! And at the last second posible?!

 **Ian:** Sana can't believe it! Abby here has a fighting spirit here just like her boyfriend!

 **Sandro:** How in the world Abby can still keep on the match?!

Sana quickly goes to the corner, getting ready to hit Abby now with Busted (Spear) as Abby stands to her feet, she turns around as Sana goes for it, only for Abby to surprise her with the Angel Kiss (Codebreaker)!

 **Ian:** Dear lord!

 **Sandro:** From where she got her strength for that?!

 _1, 2, 3! Ding! Ding! Ding!_

 **Hard Times - Paramore**

 _ **Jeanette:** The winner of this match, Abby Torres!_

Abby can't believe it, as the referee raises her hand as the crowd goes wild for her.

 **Ian:** And like that Abby is the third girl on the way for the GWE Women's Championship. I eager congratulate her for her opportunity.

 **Sandro:** Give the credit to Matt for training her, I was sure that she couldn't make it after Sana's Goodnight. This was surely a demonstration of women's wrestling.

Abby celebrated on the ring as Sana stands weakly at the corner as Abby finally notice her. Abby just look at her, waiting for the next movement. Sana looks at her and nod to Abby as she leave the ring.

 **Sandro:** A warrior surely recognize a warrior. Sana isn't a good girl or a bad girl, but either way she can recognize a warrior in Abby.

 **Ian:** And now Abby Torres joins Tammy O'Brien and Katarina Love on Burning Flare. Coming next is the team of Austin Rogers and Tyler Santoro taking on Monarchy representatives DJ Kingston and Dylan Torres.

* * *

At backstage we see Abby taking a drink from her bottle of water, keeping her hand at her neck for Sana's hit. She winces a little but smiles when she sees someone special. The camera turns as they see none other than Matt López with his wrestling gear, that consists of black MMA shorts with three wolf claw designs on his right leg of white color with red borders and the logo of Chaos on the upper back part of the shorts, black knee pads, black boots, black bandages at his hands and a black sleveless hoodie with the words "Mexican Wolf" on his upper back.

 **Abby:** Hey you.

 **Matt:** Hey you winner, I see your match.

 **Abby:** And?

Matt didn't say anything, as he goes to hug her and gave her a kiss. He smiles at her but frowns when he see someone walks near them, as the camera shows none other than the Monarchy.

 **Freddy:** Well, well, well.

 **Matt:** Qué es lo que quieres Escobar?

 **Freddy:** Well, first to congratulate your lovely lady here for her victory. And secondly to give you a little warning.

 **Matt:** If you talk about your little minions here, I'm not afraid of them, specially your little afro flyer over there. Or does he need to remember what I gave to him at SSW United?

Caesar quickly stops at DJ, who was the one that Matt point with his finger and was about to jump to attack him.

 **Freddy:** I won't need them to beat you, after all I already beated you before, recuerda eso Matt.

The Monarchy leaves there, as Matt just glared at them as the camera shows us the GWE arena.

 **Opposite Ends of the World - CFO$**

At stage walks two guys, one is a italian man with olive skin tone, green eyes, brown short hair, wearing wrestling grey trunks with a black bull design on the back side, black knee pads and boots, an elbow smash on his right elbow and white tape at his wrists with a black sleeveless shirt with a white bull design. The other one is a man with tanned skin, blonde dyed hair, brown eyes, wearing black tights with "#DefyingSince" in red color at his back, red pads, black boots. The titantron says "Rogers and Santoro" at black with neon borders at a black screen.

 _ **Jeanette:** The following contest is the qualifier match to the GWE Global Tag Team Championship Fatal Four Elimination match, and is scheduled for one fall (Crowd: ONE FALL!). Making their way to the ring, at a combined weight of 450 lbs, the team of Austin Rogers and Tyler Santoro!_

 **Sandro:** And makeng their way to the ring are a quite unique team, Tyler "The Bull of Turin" Santoro and Austin "New Zealand Defier" Rogers, and if you think this two can't do a team up, then let me tell you how wrong you are.

 **Ian:** As individuals they have a nice career and together as a team they are 1 time PROGRESS Tag Team Champions, 1 time AAA World Tag Team Champions and 1 time wXw Tag Team Champions, this international duo may or may not outstand over their opponents.

 **Princes of the Universe - Queen**

The titantron shows a golden crown behind the word Monarchy, as at stage walk out DJ Kingston and Dylan Torres, As they both walk to the ring taunting the crowd while the crowd boo them.

 _ **Jeanette:** And their opponents, at a combined weight of 470 lbs, representing the Monarchy, the team of DJ Kingston and Dylan Torres!_

 **Sandro:** Of course if their opponents weren't this outstanding duo. One of the two finalists of the WFA Tag Team Championship Tournament are competing for the GWE Global Tag Team Championship, surely a nice decision made by Marco.

 **Ian:** Only if they don't pull one of their anthics at the match.

 **Sandro:** Oh be quiet, you were doing nice and now you ruined it.

As Ian rolled his eyes for his partner anthics, DJ and Dylan were already on the ring taunting the duo they were facing as the referee told them to go to their respective corners.

 _Ding, Ding!_

Rogers and Kingston start this match for their respective teams, circling each other as DJ taunted Austin, and both lock at each other trying to have the advantage. DJ quickly capitalize it and hit Austin with his knee at his gut, to quickly kick him at the head, stunning him for a while, which he goes as he runs to the ropes and bounces back but is surprised when Austin hit him with a single leg dropkick!

 **Sandro:** Wow! Austin surprised DJ with that one!

Austin covers. _1, t- kickout!_ He shook his head, as he grabs DJ and Tyler tags in, as both leave DJ against the corner and Tyler and Austin hit him with an assisted corner dropkick to DJ. Tyler drags him away the ropes and covers. _1, tw- kickout!_ Tyler quickly lifts DJ over himself, but DJ manage to escape and with some dificult he manages to gave the tag to Dylan.

 **Ian:** And now Dylan is in the match!

Dylan clothesline Tyler and hit Austin with his fist, who fall to the concrete floor, and hit Tyler at his knee who falls to one knee and Dylan capitalizes it with a DDT! Dylan covers. _1, 2- kickout!_ Dylan stands up and start to attack Tyler with Violence Party (A series of stomps, knee drops, fist drops, and sentons to a downed opponent).

 **Sandro:** And Dylan just started his Violence Party!

 **Ian:** I'm sure I don't want an invitation for that kind of party.

After that Dylan climbs to the top turnbuckle, looking at Tyler's fallen body and goes for the Bullfrog Splash (Frog Splash) and connects!

 **Sandro:** Bullfrog Splash! My god!

 **Ian:** And now he covers!

 _1, 2, t- breakup!_ Austin manages to break the count by hitting Dylan with a superkick!

 **Sandro:** Superkick!

 **Ian:** And there goes the peace, it was so good while it lasted.

Austin was trying to help his friend to stand up, but he didn't see coming DJ Kingston springboard himself to hit him with a springboard dropkick, taking him out of the ring. DJ helped Dylan to stand up as both grabbed Tyler to hit him with the Kingdom Killer (Magic Killer) and Dylan goes for the cover as DJ goes outside to prevent Austin to return to the ring.

 _1, 2, 3! Ding! Ding! Ding!_

 **Princes of the Universe - Queen**

 _ **Jeanette:** The winners of this match, the team of DJ Kingston and Dylan Torres, Monarchy!_

 **Sandro:** Yes! Monarchy is going to Burning Flare!

 **Ian:** ... oh dear lord.

As the representatives of Monarchy were celebrating at stage, Austin was there checking his partner.

 **Ian:** Either this isn't the result I expected don't leave us as International Rebels leader Neville Tupone goes one on one at the GWE Resistance Championship qualifier against the Prince of Strong Style Akira Kimura.

* * *

 **Marco:** Gentlemen, ma'am. Thanks for coming.

The camera moves to reveal at Marco's office none other than Multinational Kingdom, with Mordred and Nina on the seats.

 **Marco:** First of all I want to congratulate you for making it for two of the company titles, and second I'm here to talk about the little mistake I make last week.

Marco took some papers from one of the drawer of his desk.

 **Marco:** You see, I have registered the team already for Burning Flare but the only member on the paper right now is Mr. Da Costa. What I'm trying to tell you is up to you to see who is going to be Mr. Da Costa partner.

The three men talked between as Mordred and Nina were seeing them, as they finally separated and Hector took the word.

 **Hector:** Well, Adewale agreed to let Leo participate with me at Burning Flare.

 **Marco:** Excelente.

The camera now faded away from the office to the arena.

 **Another One Bites the Dust - Queen**

The titantron says Best of the British in the U.K. flag colors as a man with pale complexion, slicked black hair and black eyes walk to stage with a smile on his face and his hands at his hips. He wears blue wrestling trunks with knee pads having the British Flag and black boots and also has a long red trench coat. He starts to makes his way to the ring.

 _ **Jeanette:** The following contest is the qualifier match to the GWE Resistance Championship Faltal Four Elimination match, and is scheduled for one fall (The crowd: ONE FALL!). Making his way to the ring, from Manchester, Great Britain, standing at 6'2, weighing in 210 lbs, representing International Rebels, Neville Tupone!_

 **Sandro:** He looks quite lovely

 **Ian:** Oh please, how can you say that of someone that is obviously an snobbish brat. Trust me I can recognize that.

 **Sandro** : How can you say that? Look at that smile.

As they were discussing about the man who was walking to the ring, Neville was already on the ring as he took off his coat.

 **Battle Without Honor or Humanity - Tomoyasu Hotei**

The crowd cheered as the lights turn red and a man walks slowly, wearing a black vest with the flag of Japan and a white mask that hides his face, red fingerless gloves, black tight pants with a red dragon on each leg, and black boots with gold laces. The titantron has his name on it over the kanji symbol of warrior and his past glories. He starts to walk to the ring with his arms spread in the air.

 _ **Jeanette:** And his opponent, from Osaka, Japan, standing at 6'2, weighing in 229 lbs, Akira Kimura!_

 **Ian:** And here it is! The Prince of Strong Style! such a talented lad.

 **Sandro:** What are you talking about?

 **Ian:** Akira here besides being a wrestler, he is also talented at skateboarding and, wait for it, he is also an X-Games alumni. He used his money from the X-Games to become the man you are looking at.

As they talked, Akira gets in a turnbuckle and bends backwards and walks with his hands with his feet in the air. He then lands on his feet and turns to his opponent and removes his mask, revealing his face with soft brown eyes, bronze skin, and long black hair with a bang that's dyed red. On the right half of his face is face paint, with it being painted white with red and black lines and the kanji symbol meaning "warrior."

 **Ian:** The third man for the GWE Resistance Championship fatal four way is going to come from this match.

 **Sandro:** The question is who is going to be? Is going to be Neville or either Akira?

 _Ding, Ding!_

The match starts as Neville stops Akira before he can made a move and offers his hand to the japanese wrestler. Akira is eager to take it, only to Neville poke him at the eyes. While Akira struggles at the pain, Neville (who got a warning call from the referee) hit him in the back.

 **Ian:** Really? That soon with the poke eyes?

Neville separate from Akira after he reached the ropes and quickly goes to hit him again to then again separate after another warning call, but as he reached to Akira, the japanese wrestler hit him with his elbow at his stomach. Neville took some steps back, but that was all Akira needed as the japanese hit him with his knee and tosses him out of the ring.

 **Sandro:** And Neville is out.

 **Ian:** And the Prince of Strong Style is looking to capitalizes it.

Indeed, as Akira Kimura is looking at Neville, runs to bounces to the ropes and goes for a Suicide Dive... only to Neville stop him with an European Uppercut!

 **Sandro:** Excellent counter by Tupone!

Neville enters the ring and goes to cover Akira. _1, 2, t- kickout!_ The british shook his head, as he lift Akira to his feet and hit him with a hand chop to his chest. Akira counters with an elbow smash and another... and another.

 **Sandro:** Akira Kimura looks like he snapped out!

 **Ian:** Neville got cocky and this is what happened.

Akira pushes Tupone to a corner, and is separated by the referee, getting a warning call. As Akira was separated by the referee, Neville climbed to the top turnbuckle, and when Akira finally notices him, goes to him only to Neville kick him in the head and hit him with a Diving Bulldog. Tupone covers. _1, 2, thr- kickout!_

 **Ian:** And Akira Kimura is still on the match!

 **Sandro:** Why does he still fight?! He is going to hurt himself more!

Neville is in shock, as he look at the referee, who confirmed him that it was just two, Neville finally got enough and goes to the corner, looking at his opponent.

 **Ian:** I think Neville is looking for it.

 **Sandro:** Damn right! The Race Style Knee!

Neville goes for the Race Style Knee (High Knee) when Akira stands up... only for Akira to dodges and connect him with a stiff German Suplex! Akira quickly rolls and turns Tupone around to hit him with a Dragon Kick (Superkick) and covers.

 _1, 2, 3! Ding! Ding! Ding!_

 **Battle Without Honor or Humanity - Tomoyasu Hotei**

 **Ian:** Oh my god! He did it! Akira Kimura did it!

 **Sandro:** How is it possible?! I mean Neville had the upper hand all the match!

 **Ian:** It isn't about dominating, is about getting the result. Neville got cocky most of the match and that was his doom.

 _ **Jeanette:** The winner of this match, Akira Kimura!_

The crowd cheered as Akira climbed to the corner and rises his hand for his victory, but the celebration got quickly shorted as Akira was attacked from the back by Ricky Sampson and Pablo Mendez. They were quickly joined by Neville Tupone who finally hit Akira with the Race Style Knee.

 **Ian:** Oh come on! Really?! That's disgusting actions by Neville and company.

 **Sandro:** Nice! It's nice to see International Rebels putting Akira on his place!

The crowd booed them as they posed over an inconscious Akira Kimura, with Neville putting a foot over Kimura's chest raising his arms.

 **Ian:** I hope that Akira don't get any damage, this actions will get consequences to the Rebels soon.

 **Sandro:** Yeah, whatever it helps you. Up next is the main event when Matt "The Mexican Wolf" López and "The Prince" Freddy Escobar look for an spot for the GWE Global Championship. And spoiler alert, Matt will BOW to The Prince!

* * *

 **POWER-Kanye West**

The crowd quickly starts with the boos as the lights goes off and the theme of The Prince sounds, as Freddy Escobar walks out to the stage, this time wearing his black tights with gold accents that had a crown design on the back, a leather jacket with neon lights that turn on and off, much like Chris Jericho, and on the back of the jacket is a crown formed by neon lights, his crown at his head and his scepter on his hand. He poses with his arm spread and looking to the sky. After six seconds, the lights turn on and the neon goes off.

 _ **Jeanette:** The following is the qualifier match to the GWE Global Championship Fatal Four Elimination Match, scheduled to one fall (Crowd: One Fall!). Making his way to the ring, from Los Angeles, California, standing at 6'0, weighing in 225 lbs! Representing Monarchy, Freddy Escobar!_

 **Sandro** : Behold! The Prince! Freddy Escobar is making his official debut at GWE! And is looking for the gold. And today will make his way to Burning Flare where he will become the first ever GWE Global Champion!

 **Ian** : Don't get too excited my friend, he hasn't even won yet. And let's not forget that he has a tough opponent coming.

 **Sandro** : Oh please, his opponent is just a peasant that will bow to the glory of The Prince.

As they speaked, makes his way to the ring, taunting the people to "BOW!", as he enters and takes off his jacket and gets to one turnbuckle where he poses with arms spread as pyro comes out of the other three corners. When the pyro goes off Freddy goes to a turnbuckle where he rests, Eddie Guerrero style.

 ***wolf howl* Resistance to Resilience - Relucant Hero**

The lights goes off as the arena hears the howl wolfs, and the crowd cheered when a sole spotlight shows none other than Matt López standing on his knee as he rises up. When he rise up, the titantron shows Matt highlights around the world and the minitron shows Matt determined eyes exchanging place with wolf eyes.

 _ **Jeanette:** And his opponent, from Tijuana, Mexico, standing at 5'9, weighing in 197 lbs! Matt López!_

 **Ian:** And here comes The Mexican Wolf! The current SSW PRIDE Champion AND the UWA Hardcore INAUGURAL Champion Matt López look really determined tonight!

 **Sandro:** Well knowing his girlfriend is going for the GWE Women's title makes Matt wanting to win tonight. The problem, The Prince himself! There is no way Matt can defeat Freddy.

 **Ian:** As much I hate to admit it, Freddy is at advantage as their only battle they had before at SSW Forever ended with a victory for Escobar. But Matt likes to goes against statistics all the time.

 **Sandro:** Sure, if that helps you after that.

While both talked about it, Matt maked his way to the ring high fiving some fans, as he climbs to the turnbuckle and asked the fans to make some noise to their delight as he enters the ring where he takes off his hoodie without breaking eye contact with Freddy.

 **Sandro:** Both men look determined to go to Burning Flare, but only one of them can go.

 **Ian:** And we are about to find out right now.

 _Ding, Ding!_

Right after the referee called the bell, both men goes closer, as Matt quickly goes to take off Escobar but The Prince counters tossing Matt to the ropes, as The Mexican Wolf dodges a clothesline from Escobar and bounces at the other side, where he goes for the Hurracarrana against Escobar only to Freddy does a frontflib to land on his feet to goes for a Hurracarrana of his own but Matt goes with a frontflip of his own to land on his feet as both men glare at each other as the crowd cheered.

 **Ian:** Look at that demonstration of talent!

 **Sandro:** Indeed both Matt and Freddy can show the Lucha style here!

Freddy goes to strike Matt, but López dodges Freddy punch and take him to the ground with a hip toss, where Matt goes for a cover. _1, t- kickout!_ Matt quickly moves to goes for the Achiles Pain (Ankle lock), but Freedy manages to escape and goes outside the ring. As he regained his breath, he don't notice Matt bouncing to the ropes and surprises Freddy with a Tope con Hilo.

 **Ian:** Never let Matt an opening or you will face the consecuences.

Matt tosses Freddy inside the ring, where he goes for the cover. _1, tw- kickout!_ Matt shock his head at that. As he goes for Freddy, The Prince surprises him with a roll up! _1, 2, t- kickout!_

 **Sandro:** So close! The Prince was so close.

Freddy quickly lifts Matt and hit the Mexican Wolf with a Royal Decree (Tombstone Piledriver) and look for the cover. _1, 2, thr- kickout!_ Freddy looks at the referee in shock, saying that was 3, but the referee say that was just 2.

 **Sandro:** Come on! Do right your job man!

Freddy is still showing his complains to the referee, without noticing Matt standing up. When Freddy turns around Matt surprises him with a Superkick!

 **Ian:** Superkick!

 **Sandro:** No! Not to The Prince man!

Matt goes for the cover. _1, 2, thr- kickout!_ Matt looks surprised but quickly shrugs about it, as he lifts Freddy and put him in position for the Stormmaker (Wrist lock transitioned into a Elbow smash), but Freddy struggles to stand up and falls to the floor and rolls outside. Matt quickly goes for him and makes him stand up, but at the moment he steps a foot outside, a hooded man quickly strikes him with a chair in front of the referee and before he calls the bell the hooded man attakcs Esocbar as well.

 _Ding! Ding! Ding!_

 **Ian:** Really?! Who is behind all of this?!

 **Sandro:** I don't know but this man but I'm mad too man. He assaulted The Prince! And Matt too.

As the referee is shouting to the man, he took off his hood, revealing another mexican male, with short black hair, brown eyes, beard and mustache, with a cocky smirk as he took off his hood, revealing a black t-shirt with the logo of Los Ingobernables. The crowd quickly booed him when they recognizes him.

 **Ian:** That's Adrian Lord! ADRIAN LORD!

 **Sandro:** The most determined member of Los Ingobernables has arrived to GWE! I get why he attacked Matt, but why also attack The Prince.

Adrian quickly forces Matt to stand up, as he screams at his face "No te metas con mi destino!" as he attacks Matt with Destino (Somersault reverse DDT)!

 **Ian:** That's Destino! The move he adopted from Tetsuya Naito!

Adrian does the same with Freddy, but instead to scream at him, he just say to him "Nada personal Freddy, is just business" and he connects The Prince with Unfinished Business (Double Underhook piledriver) right on the floor.

 **Sandro:** And he connects Unfinished Business to Freddy.

The crowd showered him with boos, as Adrian screamed at them "No one messes with my destino" As the show ended.

* * *

 **Adrian Lord... what a dick. Marco won't be very happy about it. And so does Monarchy... and Matt... and Alonso... and Abby. What is going to happen? All at the next episode.**

 **Now, the results of the night.**

 _ **GWE Women's Championship Qualifier Match.** Abby Torres vs Sana. Abby Torres wins via pinfall._

 _ **GWE Global Tag Team Championship Qualifier Match.** Austin Rogers and Tyler Santoro vs Monarchy. Monarchy wins via pinfall._

 _ **GWE Resistance Championship Qualifier Match.** Neville Tupone vs Akira Kimura. Akira Kimura wins via pinfall._

 _ **GWE Global Championship Qualifier Match.** Freddy Escobar vs Matt López. No contest._

 **With tonight results, the Fatal four are like this.**

 _ **GWE Resistance Championship:** Connor Gates vs King Caesar vs Akira Kimura vs ?_

 _ **GWE Global Tag Team Championship:** The Freelancers vs The Multinational Kingdom vs Monarchy vs ?_

 _ **GWE Women's Championship:** Tammy O'Brien vs Katarina Love vs Abby Torres vs ?_

 _ **GWE Global Championship:** Jacob Wolf vs Mordred Caliburn vs ? vs ?_

 **And also, the next qualifier matches.**

 **GWE Women's Championship Qualifier Match.** Alena Volkova vs Katie Striker

 **GWE Global Tag Team Championship Qualifier Match.** The New Shield (Raptor Reigns and Ajax) vs The Fortress (Jason Stone and Sebastian)

 **GWE Resistance Championship Qualifier Match.** Chris Blade vs Justin Danger

 **GWE Global Championship Qualifier Match.** Koji Yoshida vs Will Ralston

 **And coming soon... a big anouncement. Don't. Miss. It. I'm serious. Also the next Ten Things about Sandro Romero.**


	6. GWE Showdown 4

**I'm back (finally!) and as a reward, here is another episode of Showdown. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Centuries - Fall Out Boy**

The crowd cheered wild as GWE Showdown started another show. After the pyro goes off, the only thing heard at the arena is "GWE!" chants. The camere goes to Ian and Sandro at the anounce table.

 **Ian:** Welcome people to another episode of GWE Showdown, as always I'm Ian Drinkwater.

 **Sandro:** And I'm Sandro Romero. Tonight is the final episode of GWE Showdown before Burning Flare.

 **Ian:** Indeed mate, but right now the GWE owner and comissioner Marco Alonso de la Mora would like to introduce the controvercy end of the last episode.

 **Sandro:** I don't know what controvercy are you talking about, last episode I only see a man making an statement. I'm sure he is going to talk about the fact that GWE is now part of the WFA.

 **Ian:** I talked with Marco before the show, and he is not going to be talking about that, he is going to introduces us the known fact that Adrian is a dick.

 **Sandro:** I'm pretty sure Marco is going to do the right thing about it, and is make the match again, but this time only with Adrian and Freddy as god knows how!

 **Ian:** Did you even heard anything I said?

 **Thunderstruck - AC/DC**

The crowd cheered when they saw Marco Alonso de la Mora walked out to stage, but this time he doesn't look very happy about it and the fans know why. Marco quickly rise his hand, asking them to be quiet.

 **Marco:** Last week, during the qualifier match for the GWE Global Fatal Four between Matt López and Freddy Escobar, both competitors were attacked with a chair and the match was called No contest by the referee. By result we don't have the third man qualified to the fatal four, thanks to Adrian Lord.

The crowd booed after heearing the name of the man who is responsible for it. Marco then turn to the stage.

 **Marco:** So I'm going to ask Matt López and Freddy Escobar to come here.

Marco waits a little as Matt walks out first on his regular clothes (same as backstage) as he makes his way to the ring, and when he enters the ring Freddy walks out on one of his fine tailored suits, as he then enters the ring. Both wrestlers don't look happy as they took place at each side of Marco.

 **Marco:** Gentlemen.

Matt nods to him and shakes his hand, Freddy just keep staring at the owner of the GWE.

 **Marco:** First of all, I would like to apologize to both of you for not seeing coming that. Sure, I gave Adrian the contract, but he was not scheduled to be on the arena.

Freddg quickly took the microphone from Marco's hands as he glared him.

 **Freddy:** Let's cut this bullshit. This would not be happening if YOU maked things easy and gave me the championship that belongs to me since day one.

The crowd booed him, as he keep his angry look on his face.

 **Freddy:** But instead you make me go and face this little peasant (pointing to Matt with his finger) for a spot that rightfully belongs to me on a useless match.

Matt quickly took the microphone, as he is about to talk-

 **Malagueña Salerosa - Avenged Sevenfold**

The crowd booed when they saw the name "Adrian Lord" on the titantron in gold with silver outlines on a black screen and the logo of "Los Ingobernables" on the minitron, as Adrian Lord makes his appearance at stage, with his grey suit and his trademark white fedora hat. He also has a microphone on his hand.

 **Adrian:** Marco! Freddy! Matt! Just the three people I wanted to see.

Adrian entered to the ring, with the glares of the other three men, and he just chuckled for that.

 **Adrian:** As my good friend Naito says. Tranquilo! No need to be mad! Marco, to be honest I made you a favor at last episode, you're welcome. Matt and Freddy are not worth of the GWE Global Championship. No offense Freddy but as I said before, is just business.

 **Matt:** And who gaves you the right to do that?!

 **Adrian:** I gave myself the right! You are not worth of that gold! Neither Freddy! Mi destino is

Matt was going to attack him, but Marco calmed him down and took the mic from Matt.

 **Marco:** Well, now that the three of you are here, I'm going to give you gentlemen my answer for that uncalled actions of last week.

Marco took a deep breath as the other three were waiting for, most importantly the both wrestlers affected.

 **Marco:** Since Matt was the first one attacked I could easily give him the spot... but since Freddy was also attacked I can't left him behind. So, my decision is... at Burning Flare is going to be Matt López and Freddy Escobar competing on a rematch without interference of any member of the GWE roster, especially you Adrian! Anyone who get closer to the ring or step a foot on the arena during the match will get suspended, no matter who! And don't argue about it Adrian! That's my final decision!

The crowd cheered for the announcement, as Matt agreed and Freddy shrugged about it since there is no other option left with a very angry Marco, while Adrian was fuming! He was not happy about it for obvious reasons.

 **Marco:** So let's roll it people!

Marco proceeds to leave the ring, as Adrian was still mad and was shouting to the GWE owner as he left the ring without paying attention to Matt and Freddy. When he turns around, he is received with a double superkick by both Matt and Freddy! Both men on their feet were staring at each other, knowing that there are no friends either. Freddy mouthed him "Either way, I won and you bow" as he leaves the ring.

 **Ian:** Adrian eats a double superkick! Payback from last episode!

 **Sandro:** And what an announcement we heard! Freddy Escobar will face and destroy Matt López at Burning Flare!

 **Ian:** Relax man, we need to keep the show, because we got a hell of a match to kick off the show, with an amazing match between "The Hardcore Phenomenon" Chris Blade facing of "The King of Indies" Justin Danger! And is next!

* * *

We see at backstage a beautiful lady with wavy long red hair, blue eyes and a hourglass figure, dressed in a purple dress with a microlhone in hand, looking right at the camera.

 **Diane:** Hello GWE fans, my name is Diane Foster, and please allow me to welcome my guests this time, Raptor Reigns and Ajax from The New Shield.

The crowd pops wild, as a man of Samoan decent, with a tall, muscular, and mesomorphic body with tribal tattoos down the right arm, long black hair, tan skin, and black eyes, who wears a sleeveless black and red riot vest, Shield pants and boots, MMA gloves, fabric skull mask for his nose and mouth; who is accompanied by a tan skinned Mexican American male, with a slightly muscular and mesomorphic body, long black hair, short facial hair, black eyes, who wears a black and red wrestling tights, shiny red and black vest with a black fox head on the left chest area, black gloves, make their presence known.

 **Diane:** Ajax, Raptor. Tonight is the official debut of The New Shield as a team since the debut of your friend Nyx two episodes ago. Would you mind to tell me what's going through your minds in the way to your match agaisnt The Fortress?

 **Ajax:** Of course Diane, we don't mind. Today is going to be an open door for the New Shield that we aren't going to be wasting this chance. What happened to Nyx was just bad luck, we felt bad for her, but now is our moment. Nyx will get more chances in the future. But right now this is our shot.

 **Raptor:** And Fortress... Jason Stone. Sebastian. We aren't going to be playing around. Tonight you will face the wrath of the Hounds of Vengeance. And you CAN believe that.

After that both members of the New Shield leave as the camera is now showing the GWE Arena.

 **Ian:** Wow. Surely the New Shield has a way with the words.

 **Sandro:** And they better be careful with what they say. I'm sure that The Fortress aren't going to play around either.

 **Fuck The World - Hollywood Undead**

The crowd goes wild as the titantron, in a black screen, shows the name of the man who is about to enter the ring in red fading in and out, and a silver Triple H skull with a wolf in it. The minitron is like Bray Wyatt, but the dots are red. The man himself is on a knee, as the lyrics starts he rise up slowly. The man himself is a mix of African American and Caucasian, as he is light skinned, black hair on a buzzcut, black eyes, but the most important detail is the scars over his left and right vertically. He wears a black t shirt with the word Death in red and right under the word is the grim reaper and on the back is a silver triple h cross with a wolf on it, Black tights with a red wolf on the front of both the left and right leg, black kickpads and a black boots. He also uses a black hoodie.

 _ **Jeanette:** The following contest is the qualifier match to the GWE Resistance Championship Faltal Four Elimination match, and is scheduled for one fall (The crowd: ONE FALL!). Making his way to the ring, from Las Vegas, Nevada; standing at 6'6, weighing in 245 lbs! Justin Danger!_

 **Ian:** And look who is here! The King of Indies arrived to GWE! Justin Danger!

 **Sandro:** Stop with the fangirl stuff, please. And as my partner here says, Justin Danger, one of the most accomplished man in wrestling world is here. Multiple time champion in different promos, therefore his nickname of King of Indies.

As they talked, Justin made his way walking slowly to ringside then he walks to the steps and climbs up and goes onto the top rope and does Randy Orton's legend killer pose then he jumps off and leans against the turnbuckle as he waits for his opponent.

 **Take Over - Dale Oliver**

The croqd goes to their feet, as the titantron shows writen in a Capture It font the name of the man on a emerald background, as the minitron says Blade Club on the Capture It font on a black background. At stage walks out an Asian American male, with tanned skin, blue eyes, dark brown long hair on a ponytail, who wears a red headband,with black short sleeve shirt that says Blade Club with wrestling tights that are black and red with a X design on it wearing wrestling boots and long fingerless wrist sleeves with red kickpads. And if people can look closer they can see the Phoenix tattoo on his chest.

 _ **Jeanette:** And his opponent, from Newark, New Jersey, standing at 6'7, weighing in 296 lbs! Chris Blade!_

 **Ian:** And the Hardcore Phenomenon Chris Blade is here! This man is a multi champion like Justin Danger in different companies around the world!

 **Sandro:** This is surely the name of a dream match! I must admit that Marco did good by booking this match!

As they talked, Chris looked up at the ceiling and smiles before running into the ring, and put one foot on the top rope and the other on the middle rope and raise up both his arms crossed as he put his arm down to then staring at Justin Danger.

 **Ian:** Chris Blade! Justin Danger! For a spot at the fatal four at Burning Flare!

 **Sandro:** Only one is going to go for the Resistance Championship! The question is, who?

 **Ian:** We are going to find out!

 _Ding! Ding!_

The crowd cheered as both competitor keep staring at each other, as the crowd chanted "JUSTIN DANGER!" "BLADE CLUB!" and both men proceed to circle each other, as Chris got the advantage and locked Chris on a head lock for starters, but Justin was putting a lot of resistance to the lock until he frees himself. Now is Justin turn to put Chris on a headlock.

Chris easily tosses Justin to the ropes, where he clings himself to the top rope, as Chris runs to him, only for get the boot on the head by Justin!

 **Ian:** Did you hear that?! Oh man, it sounded nasty!

Chris was a little dazzed, which Justin capitalizes and then hit him with a single leg dropkick! Justin covers. _1, t- kickout!_ Danger doesn't look surprised. He quickly put his opponent on his feet, where he hit him with an stif elbow before runing to the ropes and bounces to Blade, only for Blade connect him with a bicycle kick!

 **Sandro:** And now the Hardcore Phenomenon with a kick of his own!

Chris covers at the moment Justin's body hit the floor. _1, tw- kickout!_ Chris shakes his head, dissapointed with himself for trying to rush the results.

As Justin was on his knees, Chris put him on a lock with both hands, trying to earn the victory by submission, but Justin easily frees himself and surprises Blade with a jumping high knee as Chris Blade takes some steps back near the ropes, just as Danger took advantage of the moment and hit him with a step-up enzuigiri which mades Blade fall outside the ring.

Justin saw that, and is waiting for Blade to get up, and at the moment he does, with all hype possible, runs to the ropes and bounces to hit Chris with a beautiful Tope con Hilo! And the crowd are loving it!

 **Ian:** Look at that! Justin Danger is a real danger in the air! Get it?!

 **Sandro:** I'm going to ignore the fact that you said a bad no, terrible pun.

After standing on his feet, Justin tosses Chris back to the ring and enters too. At the moment he is inside goes for the cover. _1, 2,- kickout!_ Justin looks at the referee to be sure it was two. The referee confirm as Danger groans for that. He take some distance as Blade stands up, as Danger goes for the Danger Stomp (Curb Stomp)... only to Blade catch him in middle of the air and hitting him with The Neck Recker (Pumphandle Neckbreaker)!

 **Ian:** Dear lord! Look at that!

 **Sandro:** Chris Blade manages to stop Danger's incoming Danger Stomp! And not only that, but managed to hit him with The Neck Recker!

 **Ian:** What a counter by Blade.

The crowd were chanting "HOLY SHIT!" for that demonstration, as Blade covers. _1, 2, th- kickout!_ The crowd and Blade can't believe it!

 **Ian:** And Danger is still on the match!

 **Sandro:** How?! I don't get it!

Chris Blade then undoes the ponytail for his exasperation, as he looks at Justin, who is regaining his conscious, and then when he got the opening, goes for the Dream Catcher (Pop-up Powerbomb)... only to Danger turns around in middle air and counter with a J.I.D (RKO) outta nowhere!

 **Ian:** J.I.D! J.I.D. outta nowhere!

 **Sandro:** Oh god! I'm hardly breathing! This is so exciting!

The crowd now chanted "This is awesome!" with both men on the ground. Danger drags himself over Blade and covers with one arm. _1, 2, thre- kickout!_

 **Ian:** And now Chris Blade refuses to lose!

 **Sandro:** This match could easily last all the night!

At the arena the chants now were "Fight Forever" as Justin was the first to stand up and look over an unconscious Chris and goes to climb the nearest turnbuckle to the top.

 **Ian:** Danger on the top turnbuckle! Looking to fly!

 **Sandro:** Will he make it?

Justin then goes with a Danger in the Sky(Coup De Grace)... but at last second Blade managed to move rolling over, making Danger roll over his body as Chris Blade maaged to stand up with the ropes.

When Danger turns around, Blade struggled but manages to finally connects the Dream Catcher. And the Hardcore Phenomenon covers.

 _1, 2, 3! Ding! Ding! Ding!_

 **Take Over - Dale Oliver**

 **Sandro:** He did it! Chris Blade is the winner!

 **Ian:** And the final wrestler to qualify to the fatal four for the Resistance Championship!

 _ **Jeanette:** The winner of this match, Chris Blade!_

The referee raised Chris Blade hand while he was breathing heavily, while Justin was regaining his conscious back.

 **Ian:** And after a hell of an opening match, Blade joins the ones of Conor Gates, King Caesar and Akira Kimura at Burning Flare.

 **Sandro:** Indeed he is, but don't worry. Coming back is indeed another great match when the team of Jason Stone and Sebastian, The Fortress, goes against the feared Hounds of Vengeance, Ajax and Raptor Reigns from the New Shield, next.

* * *

Now we are at an office, where we can see the GWE owner Marco Alonso de la Mora on a phone call, and it looks really important.

 **Marco:** Alright, that means we are ready. Thank you sir, I apreciate it. Alright. So... what do you need?

At the moment he hung up, he asks to the person in front of him, who is none other than Adrian Lord, who is glaring him while he has a hand at his chin as the result of the double superkick.

 **Adrian:** No te hagas el idiota, you know what I want.

 **Marco:** I know, and unfortunately for you I can't do that. You see this matches are prepared with time.

 **Adrian:** I don't care, just put me in the damn match tonight.

 **Marco:** No lo creo amigo. And you know why? I won't compentate acts of savotage or vandalism, but what you did let's call it a child's tantrum.

Adrian stands up keeping his glare to the boss.

 **Marco:** But this is what I can do for you. I'm going to give you a spot at Burning Flare at the Warfare match- let me finish first. But since this is suposed to be a punishment you mi amigo are going to be the first entrant.

Adrian takes a breath, as he seats his fedora hat, staring at Marco.

 **Adrian:** Fine, make it your way. Pero recuerda that I was the best for the business.

And with that Adrian leaves, as Marco mumbles about getting a drink as the camera fades back to the arena.

 **My Demons - Starset**

The titantron is dark blue with "FORTRESS" in gold letters, sparkling. The minitron is also dark blue & has the TF2 logo in gold & sparkling. At the stage walks out two men. The first one is a caucasian with a rectangular athletic body shape, light tanned skin, black hair that reaches down to his upper back and hazel eyes who wears red pro wrestling biker shorts with flames all around and the gold TF2 logo on the side of the tights, red wrestling boots & kick pads, red knee pads with flames, red wrist tape, & black elbow pads.

The other one is a bald latino with a rectangular and muscular body, medium tanned skin, dark brown eyes, a thick brown mustache and beard. He is wearing a black singlet and pants with violet edges a grey, dark violet, and black abyss on the front of the singlet, black shoes with dark violet bottom and laces, and black gloves and wrist tape. Both men do the the upside down "okay" hand gesture as fire and sparks fall behind them as both men proceed to walk to the ring.

 _ **Jeanette:** The following contest is the qualifier match to the GWE Global Tag Team Championship Fatal Four Elimination match, and is scheduled for one fall (Crowd: ONE FALL!). Making their way to the ring, at a combined weight of 524 lbs, the team of Jason Stone and Sebasian, The Fortress!_

 **Sandro:** And making their presence known is the dominant team of Jason Stone and Sebastian, The Fortress!

 **Ian:** Surely a combination that utters mayhem and chaos. This two men have a pedigree as a combinated faction, being champions in Ring of Honor, New Japan, The formerly known as TNA now Global Force and at Lucha Underground.

 **Sandro:** I wouldn't want to be their opponent knowing what Ajax and Raptor said before. And by the look on their faces The Fortress aren't here to play around.

As they talked, both men were already at the ring, keeping calm faces but the tense could be felt in the air. They are waiting for their opponents, when suddenly at the arena were heard a familiar voices.

 **SIERRA**

 **HOTEL**

 **INDIA**

 **ECHO**

 **LIMA**

 **DELTA**

 **NEW SHIELD**

 **Redesign Rebuild Reclaim - Downstait**

The crowd goes wild as Raptor Reigns and Ajax walk out from the crowd with their signatures attires, only that now Raptor also has a rugged Usos themed black jacket with "DAY ONE ISH" printed on the back and Ajax has a a black kitsune mask. Both begin to walk down, high fiving some fans. The titantron is like the one of the Shield, but red tinted instead of green.

 _ **Jeanette:** And their opponents, at a combined weight of 497 lbs, the team of Ajax and Raptor Reigns, The New Shield!_

 **Ian:** And now here they are! Raptor Reigns and Ajax from The New Shield! With Raptor being the younger brother of Roman Reigns and Ajax the younger cousin of Seth Freakin' Rollins!

 **Sandro:** Alright I get it. You are a fan, take it easy. But unlike their own family, both men had made their name through the indies world, being former ROH World Tag Team Champions, having a pass by WWE and currently they are the TDW 3-Man Tag Team Champions along with Dean Ambrose's younger brother Furno Moxley.

 **Ian:** Are you scared of them?

 **Sandro:** No... just of Furno.

While that conversation passed and Ian laughed of Sandro's fear, both men jumped over the barricade and enter to the ring, where both fist bumped Shield styled, as the crowd goes wild.

 **Ian:** It's quite interesting to see that both Shield factions are active to be honest.

 **Sandro:** Keep it together man, the original one won't be lasting this time.

 **Ian:** Now you are being a dick. Just shut up and let the match begin.

 _Ding! Ding!_

And right after the referee calls the bell, the match begins with Ajax and Jason in the ring, as both men circle each other before going before locking themselves in a referee locking. Jason uses his size as advantage and locks Ajax on a headlock.

Ajax manages to free himself and tosses Jason to the ropes, who bounces back and takedown Ajax with a sweft shoulder tackle.

 **Sandro:** And Jason is no fool and takes advantage of his size here.

He drags Ajax to his corner and makes the tag with Sebastian who enters to the ring, and both mens lift up Ajax and tosses him to the ropes and both men take him down with a double lariat when Ajax bounces back. Sebastian covers. _1, t- kickout!_

 **Ian:** It's too soon to start that.

 **Sandro:** Don't blame him, they were taking the advantage.

Sebastian lifts Ajax and put him over his shoulders, but The Ghost Fox manages to escape as he runs to the ropes, bounces and connects a dropkick to the knee and the giant stands on one knee, which Ajax takes advantage and hit him with a dropkick to Sebastian's face, managing to stun him. Ajax then hit him with an Avada Kedavra (Superkick to a kneeling opponent). And finally Sebastian goes down.

 **Sandro:** Superkick!

 **Ian:** You couldn't resist it, do you?

And now Ajax covers. _1, t- kickout!_ Ajax shakes his head, knowing that this would happen. He stomped at his rival and manage to draf his death weight to his corner where he tags in Raptor, who lifts Sebastian on a backbreaker poistion while Ajax climbed to the middle turnbuckle, where he drops out a single knee drop. Raptor covers. _1, tw- kickout!_

 **Ian:** And Sebastian is still on the match.

 **Sandro:** The Abyss has so much energy.

Raptor then lifts Sebastian and tries to put him ready for a Samoan Drop, but The Abyss manages to free himself. Raptor turn around to receive him with an uppercut, which make Sebastian bounces to the ropes and counters with a big boot!

 **Sandro:** Ow! Look at that big boot!

Sebastian now covers. _1, 2, t- kickout!_ Sebastian looks at the referee, who confirms to him that was just 2. Sebastian then drags Raptor at his corner, where he tries to hoke him by putting his boot over his chest. He separates after the referee calls out and then tags Jason, with both lifting him and throwing him to the the ropes, to hit him with a double-team flapjack!

 **Sandro:** I don't think Raptor can stand after that.

 **Ian:** And now The Pyro looking for the cover.

Jason Stone covers. _1, 2, thr- breakup!_ Ajax interrupts the cover by hitting The Pyro at his back.

 **Ian:** And The Ghost Fox making the save for his partner!

Ajax quickly return to his corner when he saw that Sebastian was going for him, but the referee stopped him and returned Sebastian to his corner.

Jason then stands up and lifts Raptor, putting him in position for a Bloody Sunday, but The Savage Soldier showed some resistance. The Pyro keeps going, but Raptor hit him at the sides and lift Jason to hit him with a Samoan Drop!

 **Ian:** And look at the power of Raptor Reigns! He still has power to continue!

 **Sandro:** But now both men are out.

And indeed, as Sandro said, both Jason and Raptor are unconscious. In their respective corners their partners were wanting to get the tag. At one moment, both Raptor and Jason were struggling to get to their respective corners. And after what feel an eternity for them, Jason tags Sebastian at the same time Raptor tags in Ajax!

 **Sandro:** Now the tag for Sebastian!

 **Ian:** And for The Ghost Fox too!

Ajax enters with all speed to the ring, as he dodges when Sebastian went for a clothesline and connects a Sling Blade! Ajax lifts himself and bounces to the ropes and connects an enzuigiri when Sebastian was on his knees. Ajax then gets to the apron as he waits for Sebastian to get up. And when he does, Ajax hits him with a Springboard High Knee!

 **Ian:** Did you hear the impact of that knee? Wow!

 **Sandro:** Don't faint over there.

Ajax goes for the cover. _1, 2, thr- breakup!_ Jason Stone managed to stop the count saving his partner. He is looking really desperate as he grabs Ajax by his hair, but he doesn't see the incoming Superman punch by Raptor!

 **Ian:** And the Superman punch by Raptor! Jason Stone might be out after that.

 **Sandro:** No kidding.

Both members of the New Shield drags The Abyss to their corner, where Ajax gives the tag to Raptor, who howls like his brother knowing what was coming, as both men were going for a Double Powerbomb, which they manage to connects! Sebastian is out for it!

 **Ian:** Good night Sebastian!

 _1, 2, 3! Ding! Ding! Ding!_

 **Redesign Rebuild Reclaim - Downstait**

 _ **Jeanette:** The winners of this match, the team of Ajax and Raptor Reigns, The New Shield!_

 **Ian:** And they win it! Ajax and Raptor Reigns are going to Burning Flare!

 **Sandro:** Holly damn! I can't believe it.

 **Ian:** Well believe that, because the final spot for the GWE Global Tag Team titles is for the Hounds!

While they talked, the referee raised their hands in signal of their victory. Both men proceed to get out of the ring as they walked to backstage. They stopped for a moment at the stage, and fist bumped Shield style, with smirks on their faces. At the ring, both members of The Fortress were glaring at the winners of the match.

 **Ian:** And I'm pretty sure that neither Jason and Sebastian are happy with the results.

 **Sandro:** I can agree with you and the faces of them. But stay with us, because coming next is turn for the ladies to steal the show at the ring, because next is "The Winter Witch" Alena Volkova going one-on-one against the enigmatic Katie Striker.

* * *

We now go to backstage, where we see none other than Raptor Reigns and Ajax walk around with smirks on their faces. They both fist bumped for obvious reasons.

 **Ajax:** Hehe. You know what they say, the bigger they are, harder they fall, right?

 **Raptor:** Hmph. Yeah.

They keep walking, but the two stopped dead in their tracks when a pair of arms wrap around the Ghost Fox. Ajax and Raptor turn around to see a lean, athletic woman with slightly tan skin, brown eyes, and short brown hair, wearing a white fur coat and a white Russian style fur hat. And she was hugging Ajax from behind. Ajax looked in shock, and Raptor was holding his laughter.

 **Ajax:** Who the hell-

 **Raptor:** Your admirer. Hi Alena, it's been a while.

 **Alena:** Hey Raptor. Ajax, I have missed you. I came here to ask to you for a favor.

Both men then looked serious, as Raptor cracks his knuckles and Ajax... well he was struggling to free himself from the lady.

 **Raptor:** Did somebody hurt you? Just say the name and we break his jaw.

 **Alena:** What? No. No. Ajax... can you please stay and watch my match?

 **Ajax:** What? No way, I don't have time for tha-

 **Alena:** PRETTY PLEASE?! I need you there at ringside! People might interfere!

 **Ajax:** No they won't.

 **Alena:** Pleeeeeeeaaaaaasssseeeeee?!

Ajax felt his ears almost burst at the loud volume of the Russian American woman. Raptor was now snickering as he saw that now Alena was looking at his friend with puppy eyes.

 **Raptor:** Yes, you should go with her, Ajax.

Ajax glared at his Samoan comrade, and when he was was about to retort, he heard Alena whisper into his ear.

 **Alena:** Watch my match... or you're REALLY going to get hurt. And I don't want to hurt that pretty face of yours.

The Ghost Fox sighed in defeat, knowing that for a lean young woman he could easily toss around, Alena wasn't kidding.

 **Ajax:** It seems like I don't have any choice. Okay, fine. I'll stay and watch your match.

Alena smiles and releases the New Shield member from her hug, only to pull him somewhere backstage, much to Raptor's amusement. He then follows them around. The camera returns to the arena, with the crowd were laughing for Ajax's misfortune.

 **Ian:** What. On. Earth? Did you saw that?

 **Sandro:** It seems that Ajax has his way with the ladies.

 **Ian:** I know, but her match is next. I don't think she should be doing something like that at moments like this.

 **Sandro:** Let her be, she seems in love with him.

 **Ian:** I don't know if I should call that love.

 **What Have You Done - Within Temptations**

The crowd goes quiet when the lights goes off when a blue spotlight shines at the stage entrance. After that white smokes start to swirl around, then strange colored balls of light buzz around for a minute then vanish as the music hits off.

At stage we can see a lady with a slim and well toned body wearing a long midnight blue pagan cape over her clothes along with a black mask with gold eleven style pattern on it, with blue and silver leathers off the right eye of the mask. Also has a large gold blue stoned pendant.

 _ **Jeanette:** The following contest is the qualifier match to the GWE Women's Championship Fatal Four Elimination Match, scheduled to one fall (Crowd: One Fall!). Making her way to the ring, from Monterey, California; standing at 5'8, weighing in 168 lbs, Katie Striker!_

 **Sandro:** Things are about to get spooky here.

 **Ian:** You are overreacting about it. But let's not talk about my pal's fears. And here comes Katie Striker, with a big background at the wrestling world, specially in the lucha circuit.

 **Sandro:** No kidding. Winning most of the women's championships at Mexico, USA and Japan, she is also a former Lucha Underground Trios Champion and a former Gift of the Gods Champion.

 **Ian:** She agreed to sign here as long as Marco can keep Dario Cueto away from her since the man is obsesed with her. And now Marco is a man of his word.

As they talked, Katie was already at the ring, where she took off her cape and her mask, revealing her Redish purple dyed hair, her deep blue eyes, high cheek bones, oval shaped face, long slender arms with long fingers, very pale but is healthy. But the most interesting of her are her elfish shaped ears just short of being pointed. Her attire is the same color of her cape with black.

 **Wasteland - Against The Current**

When the song starts, at stage walks none other than Alena Volkova, fitting her hat. She looks at the entrance to the backstage and return there, to walk back to the stage, dragging Ajax with her, only that Ajax now is red-faced from embarrassment and with some marks of kisses in his face.

 _ **Jeanette:** And her opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Ajax; from_ _Moscow, Russia, standing at 5'8, weighing in 185 lbs; representing the Syndicate of Darkness, Alena Volkova!_

 **Sandro:** How lucky is Ajax to have a girl in love with him. I mean, look at how Alena is happy.

 **Ian:** Aaaalright... and even though her love life is complicated, at least to me, she is the only representative of the Syndicate of Darkness to have made her debut at GWE.

 **Sandro:** She made honor to the nickname of The Herald, since when she arrives to any promo, the Syndicate follows up with their arrival.

As both men talked about it, Alena dragged Ajax without releasing his hand, much to his embarrassment. When she is at the stairs she finally release Ajax's hand, almost pouting for that. She enters the ring and took off her hat and coat, while Ajax goes to the announce table.

 **Ian:** It seems that Ajax is coming here.

 **Sandro:** Indeed my friend. Come here lover boy!

Ajax relucantly takes a seat at the table, glaring at Sandro for the nickname, sitting side by side with Ian.

 **Ian:** I apologize for his behavior Ajax, I'm considering on getting a training collar for him.

 **Ajax:** (putting a headset) It's alright Ian, I'm already used to it... Raptor is going to pay for this.

 **Sandro:** Yeah, yeah. Quiet for a moment that the match is going to begin.

 _Ding! Ding!_

Both ladies start to circle each otherafter hearing the bell, with Alena locking Katie's head on a headlock, but she manage to lift Alena over her head but the russian mades a backflip and lands on her feet. When Katie turns around, she is surprised with a forearm to the side of her head.

 **Sandro:** I'm guessing you are rooting for Alena, right?

 **Ajax:** ... it's like if I have another choice. *sighs* Both women are talented, but I'm tyed to cheer for Alena. She threatened to throw my luggage to the garbage if I won't... yay Alena.

 **Ian:** I'm sorry for you, lad.

Alena goes with smash after smash before being separated by referee's orders. Alena obbeyed, but when she was about to attack, Katie surpriaed her with a knee to her stomach. Katie then runs to the ropes and bounces there, to finally hit Alena with a beautiful hurracarrana!

 **Ian:** Look at that hurracarrana by Katie! Oh dear.

 **Sandro:** Alena didn't saw that coming.

 **Ajax:** Indeed. But Alena is a strong girl.

Katie covers. _1, t- kickout!_ Katie isn't surprised, as she seats Alena, to lock her pressing her elbow in Alena's neck. The Herald was struggling to free herself, when Katie grabbed her arms, putting them in a bow and arrow lock position.

 **Sandro:** Katie Striker is serious about it.

 **Ajax:** Alena need to keep herself together to win.

 **Ian:** are you worried for her?

 **Ajax:** ... No.

As Katie was pressing with the lock, Alena strugles to stand up, and turn around to kick Katie at her stomach and hit her with a snap DDT! Alena covers. _1, tw- kickout!_

 **Ian:** And she was close.

 **Ajax:** Come on Alena, you should know that you need more than that.

Alena shakes her head for that, as if she had heard Ajax words, she take her distance from Katie, waiting for her to get up. When she does, Alena runs to the ropes, going for the Springboard Roundhouse Kick, which connects!

 **Sandro:** And look at that! Beautiful the kick by a beauty like Alena.

 **Ian:** You should control yourself man. Sorry for his behavior Ajax, he has a weakness for beautiful women.

Alena goes for the cover. _1, 2, t- kickout!_ And she can't believe it! Alena looks surprised, and grabs Katie and puts her in position for a Winter Wasteland (Pedigree)... but Katie lift her and slam Alena against the ring!

 **Ian:** And look at Katie! She still has energy!

Katie looks at Alena, and when she stands up, surprises her with Destino! But she is not over, and Katie climbs to the top turnbuckle and goes for the Stardust Press (Corkscrew moonsault) which connects!

 **Sandro:** And with shades of Naito by Striker!

 **Ian:** I'm sure that is over for Alena.

 _1, 2, 3! Ding! Ding! Ding!_

 **What Have You Done - Within Temptations**

 _ **Jeanette:** The winner of this match, Katie Striker!_

 **Ian:** And with that, Katie is the last lady to qualify to Burning Flare.

 **Sandro:** Indeed, but both women should be proud of the demonstration of talent.

 **Ajax:** Couldn't say it better. Now if you excuse me guys I have to go for an unconscious russian (taking off his headset)

 **Ian:** That didn't sounded good.

 **Sandro:** I agree with you.

As the referee rised Katie's hand, Ajax walked near the ring, where an unconscious Alena was. He sighed to himself, muttering that he would regret it later, as he carried Alena in bridal style back to backstage, ignoring the fangirls. Katie was left in the ring, posing like Naito, with a fist in the air and the other hand in her face.

 **Sandro:** You know, we forgot to congratulate him for his earlier victory.

 **Ian:** Oh man... well, we do it later. Because next is the main event of the night, with "The Scottish Avenger" Will Ralston going one-on-one with the hottest sign, of not only GWE but the whole WFA, "The Ronin" Koji Yoshida, for the next spot for the GWE Global title fatal four way.

* * *

Now we are back at Marco's office, who is looking at the camera sitting at his chair.

 **Marco:** Ladies and gentlemen, today I'm proudly announcing that the Global Wrestling Elite is part of the Wrestling Federations Alliance, but you now it better as the WFA. And as part of that, we send the first representatives of the GWE to a tournament of the WFA.

He stands up and walks around his desk, without breaking eye contact with the camera.

 **Marco:** Now, you are wondering, which tournament the GWE will host? Well... you are going to have to wait.

Marco chuckles a little, as the camera returns to the arena.

 **Ian:** I wonder which tournament Marco is talking about.

 **Sandro:** Me too.

 **The Resistance - Skillet**

The crowd cheered when the titantron shows the highlights of the first competitor of the match, with the flags of Scotland and Finland crossed together on the minitrion. At stage walks out a pale skinned young man, his body is builded like Stephen Amell, with dark brown short hair with long bangs that almost covered his right eye, whose color eyes is blue.

He is wearing Black tights with dark blue waist line, dark blue cross on the right side, dark blue skull and knives (think of it as a symbol of the pirate flag) on the left, black boots with dark blue designs and laces, with the flag of Scotland in each side, black MMA gloves and a black elbow pad on his right arm.

 _ **Jeanette:** The following is the qualifier match to the GWE Global Championship Fatal Four Elimination Match, scheduled to one fall (Crowd: One Fall!). Making his way to the ring, from Glasgow, Scotland; standing at 6'2, weighing in 210 lbs; representing The United Kingdom, Will Ralston!_

 **Ian:** And here it is. One half of main event of the night, Will Ralston is making his debut here at GWE.

 **Sandro:** With quite a career this young star, having won titles around the world, he has overcome when tragedy strikes his family.

 **Ian:** Poor Will was helpless when he watched how his father was crippled and his brother died at the ring. That's why he is determined to avenge his family.

 **Sandro:** I'm going to ignore that pun ( **Ian:** It wasn't a pun!) and say that the kid has a big chance here at GWE... if he wins.

As both men were talking, Will has already entered the ring, and when the song's chorus hits, he climbs in one corner and raises his fists in the air.

 **Ian:** Will Ralston is surely motivated, but he shouldn't be over confident.

 **Hadou - Kazsin**

The crowd goes wild when the titantron shows the kanjis of Ronin in white color in a red background with a shuriken in white with black outlines on the minitron. When the introof his theme ends and the guitar starts to sound, the kanjis of the titantron fade away and are replaced by the name of the man in the same color of the kanjis.

At the same time, at stage walks out a Japanese man, with light tanned skin, grey eyes and long black hair with white dyed at his right side (Imagine Seth Rollins with his former dyed hair). He also seems to be wearing red wrestling tights with the kanjis of the word "Ronin" in white with black colors at his right side and a katana in silver colors at his left side, black boots, white pads with the kanjis of "Ronin" at each one and red tape at his wrists. Over all of his clothes he is using a red coat with the kanjis of "Ronin" at his upper back in white and the design of a shuriken in black in the middle.

He looks really serious around the arena, until his eyes make contact with the ring.

 _ **Jeanette:** And his opponent, from Yokohama, Japan, standing at 6'3, weighing in 229 lbs, Koji Yoshida!_

 **Ian:** And the crowd here is absolutely crazy for this man. If anyone can tell a story of overcoming the bullying is this man right there.

 **Sandro:** That's right, is no secret that at young age Koji suffered from bullying for being half Korean, but he overcome that demons in his life.

 **Ian:** And is an international sensation, being champion in Pro Noah, New Japan, Dragon Gate, Evolve and Ring of Honor, the crowd is very familiar with him.

As they both talked, Koji has already walked to ringside, and bows before climbing the stairs and enters to the ring, staring at his opponent while he took off his coat.

 **Ian:** This is it. For the first time ever in a GWE ring, it's Ralston vs Yoshida.

 **Sandro:** For the main event. The Avenger vs The Ronin. Only one is going to Burning Flare.

 _Ding! Ding!_

Both men were staring in the middle of the ring, as the crowd were chanting "Let's go Koji!" "Let's go Will!", being more louder the chant for The Ronin. Will is glaring at his opponent, but Koji keeps his serious look on his face.

 **Ian:** It looks that most of the crowd supports the new face at any promo of the WFA.

 **Sandro:** I can hear it man.

Will had enough and strike with a forearm at the head's side of Koji, who stumbles and take a few steps back. He goes for another one until Koji stumbles towards the ropes, and throws The Ronin towards the other side of the ring, where Koji bounces and counters with a lariat.

 **Sandro:** And a nice lariat by The Ronin! Will didn't saw that coming!

Koji goes for the first cover. _On- kickout!_ Koji doesn't seem surprised about it. He lifts Will to his feet, who takes advantage of that and hits Koji with an elbow smash. He grabs Koji in a Thai clintch and strikes The Ronin with a few knee smashes. After the tenth knee smash he puts Koji at backwards with his front side and goes for a Sleeper hold!

 **Ian:** Will is now desperate! Looking for the sleeper hold!

Will amost got him, but Koji get to the ropes, forcing The Avenger to release him from the lock. But when Koji turns around, Will receives him with an slap that is heard at all the arena!

 **Sandro:** And that's how a slap sounds!

The crowd just let out an "Oooooowww!", as Koji turns around, keeping his straight face despite the slap... only to now change his face to an slightly mad look in his eyes.

 **Ian:** Will may had do a big mistake there.

The crowd were chant-singing "Koji is gonna kill you" as The Ronin goes with multiple forearms against the young Scottish, but Will managed to stop the attack and pushes Koji towards the ropes, who bounces back and counter with a Sling Blade! He runs to the other side and as Will stands up, he connects another Sling Blade!

 **Ian:** Koji is now htting the accelerator! And Will is paying the consequences!

 **Sandro:** Note to myself. Never make Koji mad.

The Ronin goes for it. Looks for the cover. _1, 2, thr- kickout!_ And the crowd can't believe it! Koji was so close!

 **Ian:** And Will was so close!

 **Sandro:** What the hell?! What does Will eat to keep his energy?!

Koji at that moment knew that he had enough. So he lifts Will to his feet and lock him in a wrist lock... but Will manages to connect with a Stunner!

 **Sandro:** Stunner! How on Earth?!

Will covers. _1, 2, thre- kickout!_ The Avenger can't believe it! He tells the referee it was 3, but the official confirms that it was 2. He looks very frustrated, and lifts Koji looking for another Stunner, but The Ronin reacted fast and puts him in a wrist lock and hits him with the Ronin's Blade (Rainaker)!

 **Ian:** Ronin's Blade! Will has become the first person to eats the Ronin's Blade at GWE!

 **Sandro:** Let alone, the whole WFA. And surely it's over after that.

 _1, 2, 3! Ding! Ding! Ding!_

 **Hadou - Kazsin**

 **Ian:** Dear lord! He did it! Koji is going to Burning Flare!

 **Sandro:** And with style, since he is going for the GWE Global Championship. But now let's hear Jeanette.

 _ **Jeanette:** The winner of this match, Koji Yoshida!_

The crowd were cheering as the referee raised Koj's hand in sign of his victory, while the medics helped Will to go to backstage. Koji bowed his head to the people, when he watchs as Mordred Caliburn walked to the ringside and stared at Koji, who was staring back too.

Both keep their eyes to each other, but their attention goes to Jacob Wolf appears at the entrance of the stage. Koji was looking at Mordred, as Jacob stared at Koji, and Mordred keep his eyes on Jacob.

The shows ends with the three men, qualified to the Fatal Four for the GWE Global Championship, staring at each other.

* * *

 **The results:**

 _ **GWE Resistance Championship Qualifier match.** Justin Danger vs Chris Blade. Chris Blade wins via pinfall._

 _ **GWE Global Tag Team Championship Qualifier match.** The Fortress vs The New Shield. The New Shield wins via pinfall._

 _ **GWE Women's Championship Qualifier match.** Katie Striker vs Alena Volkova. Katie Striker wins via pinfall._

 _ **GWE Global Championship Qualifier match.** Will Ralston vs Koji Yoshida. Koji Yoshida wins via pinfall._

 **And now we have all the matches for GWE's first PPV... Burning Flare!**

 **Burning Flare:**

 _ **Fatal Four Elimination match for the GWE Resistance Championship.** Connor Gates vs King Caesar vs Akira Kimura vs Chris Blade._

 _ **Fatal Four Elimination match for the GWE Women's Championship.** Tammy O'Brien vs Katarina Love vs Abby Torres vs Katie Striker._

 _ **Fatal Four Tag Team Elimination match for the GWE Global Tag Team Championship.** The Freelancers vs The Multinational Kingdom vs Monarchy vs New Shield._

 _ **Warfare match for the GWE Warfare Championship** (Adrian Lord is the number one entrant)._

 _Matt López vs Freddy Escobar (with roster banned from ringside)._

 _ **Fatal Four Elimination match for the GWE Global Championship.** Jacob Wolf vs Mordred Caliburn vs Koji Yoshida vs (Matt López/Freddy Escobar winner)._

 **I wanna give a shout out for VelocityRaptor for the idea of New Shield/Alena backstage segment, I appreciate it man.**

 **Also take a look at Jasen Raven 13, the one in charge of the "WFA Extreme Championship Tournament", where representing GWE are Connor Gates and Alexander Andrews. I'm rooting for my representatives.**

 **Before I leave, I'm announcing I'm changing the format of the Ten Things, now going to go by the name of "GWE Specials", with the former WhatCulture guys (now Cultaholics), off-screen moments and many more crazy sh*t!**

 **Also, all the apps for the roster are going to get closed after Burning Flare, so if you want someone to be here, hurry then.**

 **And that's all folks! Adios.**


	7. Burning Flare (Part 1)

**Finally, the first PPV of GWE is here. Sorry for the delay, this is a lot harder when you do this by yourself.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the first part of Burning Flare.**

* * *

 **Bad - Downstait**

The fans are cheering as the pyro goes off in the first ever GWE PPV. The stage look like a post-apocalyptic city, with the screen behind the stage, an street design as the ramp, where the ring has red ropes. We goes to the announce table, where the team of Ian and Marco are already there, ready to do their jobs.

 **Ian:** Wow! Do you hear the crowd?! I think is sold-out the whole event!

 **Sandro:** I want to agree with you, we are not sure. Either way, welcome ladies and gentlemen to GWE's first ever PPV: Burning Flare! I'm Sandro Romero.

 **Ian:** And I'm Ian Drinkwater. I'm quite excited because tonight we have an amazing set of matches to crown the first ever GWE champions!

 **Sandro:** Indeed. All who are scheduled to compete tonight had worked hard, men and women, to get to this moment.

 **Ian:** The Resistance Championship. The Global Tag Team Championship. The Women's Championship. And the GWE Global Championship, all are going to get a person to hold it for the first time ever.

 **Sandro:** And for the men who couldn't reach to that matches, they all have a chance to have the right to be an innaugural champion, with what I expect to be an massacre. Why? Warfare match for the Warfare Championship.

 **Ian:** Absolutely, but Marco said he had a surprise for all the fans, since tonight we are having a guest working with us tonight.

 **Sandro:** Who is going to be? We are finding out right now because we don't know either.

 **Sickness & Sorrow - The Champagne Charade**

The crowd goes wild, when they hear that, as at stage walks out, in a dark red suit and a black "Unprofessional Wrestler" t-shirt, none other than the Zombie Princess, Jimmy Jacobs! He smiles as he hears the crowd reaction for him and walks through the ramp, clapping hands with some of the fans as he makes his way to the announce table, where he joins Ian and Sandro, while the crowd were chanting "Jimmy Jacobs" "Zombie Princess" while clapping their hands. Jacobs couldn't help but smile for that.

 **Ian:** Oh lord. I did not see this coming. Jimmy Jacobs is joining us tonight, for one night only!

 **Sandro:** Jimmy! Nice to have you with us! Is a shame that WWE fired you for a photo, but we are glad to have you with us. Our win, their loss.

 **Jimmy:** Thank you guys, I feel the welcome when I step a foot here. Big fan of GWE by the way. Man, I miss to walk through a ramp to the ring.

 **Sandro:** Well this was close enough man *the three men chuckle*. Anyway, welcome to GWE, even if is for one night, you are already part of the family.

 **Jimmy:** Thank you guys, but we have work to do and to be honest, is strange to me to be on this table.

 **Ian:** It's going to be alright Jimmy, but now we go with Jeanette, as she is going to announce the first match, the Fatal Four for the Resistance Championship.

The male fans were whistling for Jeanette, who is in the ring wearing a nice silver dress shapped to her body, while she smiles and puts the michrophone close to her.

 _ **Jeanette:** Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is a Fatal Four Way Elimination match, and it is for the GWE Resistance Championship!_

The crowd cheered as they see the referee in charge of the match at the ring, with the GWE Resistance Championship belt in his hands.

 **This Is The Six - While She Sleeps**

The crowd cheered as The Punk Rock Poet, Connor Gates appears at stage, with his look of an anarchist, wearing his shorts in color black, and wearina a torn up jean jacket that says "Punk Rock Poet" In black color with red outlines and the Anarchy symbol at the side of his heart in same design as the words at his back.

He smiles as he makes his way to the ring clapping some fans hands. Such a big opportunity for him.

 **Ian:** And Connor Gates, the man who won the first ever match in GWE, is now participating in the first match of the first PPV.

 **Jimmy:** I like the style of this kid, so honestly, I'm rooting for him.

 **Sandro:** I still think he is out of his place.

 ***lion's roar* Hail Mary - Tupac Shakur**

While Connor already entered the ring, "Brooklyn's Finest" King Caesar walked to the stage, with black MMA shorts with silver details and covering him is his coat in same colors of his attire. He then walks towards the ring making some shadow boxing, getting mixed reactions.

 **Jimmy:** I think every competitor has to look themselves with the Monarchy's representative in the ring.

 **Ian:** Caesar's size is a factor at his side, that can be his advantage tonight.

 **Sandro:** King Caesar is my pick for the match, guys. He walks out with the gold in his hands. I know it.

 **Battle Without Honor or Humanity - Tomoyasu Hotei**

As Monarchy's representative enters to the ring, the crowd loses their mind as the lights turn red, meaning one thing. The Prince of Strong Style has arrived, as Akira Kimura walks out to the stage, on his same style and colors as his first match.

 **Jimmy:** You can hear the love of the crowd for Akira Kimura, clearly the favorite to win the match.

 **Sandro:** Sure, the fans love him, but that doesn't brings to you titles.

 **Ian:** Maybe, maybe not, but Akira is clearly a great competitor so he has the same chances as the rest of his opponents.

 **Take Over - Dale Oliver**

The crowd got mixed reactions out, as Chris Blade is making his prescence known. This time, Chris is wearing a black long coat over his clothes, with the words "Blade Club" at his back, in Capture It font.

 **Ian:** This man, clearly with a streak at his favor, since defeating CJ Hawk for the ICW International Championship is clearly motivated to win tonight.

 **Jimmy:** One of the, if not the favorite at the bettings houses. Surely a talented guy like him can come out as champion.

 **Sandro:** Chris Blade have the same chances as the guys, but mark my words. He would make it to the last two but Caesar walks with the gold.

As he enters the ring, every men stays on their respective corners without their entrance attires, except for Blade who is taking out his coat.

 _ **Jeanette:** Introducing the challengers! First, from Walsall, West Midlands, England, standing in 6'2, weighing in at 210 lbs. Connor Gates!_

The crowd cheered for the England representative on the match, as he raises one of his hands.

 _ **Jeanette:** Introducing his opponents. First, from Brooklyn, New York, standing at 6'11, weighing in 285 lbs, representing the Monarchy, King Caesar!_

Caesar just walked a few steps, making his big size known as a threat, getting mixed reactions from the fans.

 _ **Jeanette:** Next, from Osaka, Japan, standing at 6'2, weighing in 229 lbs, Akira Kimura!_

The crowd cheered loudly for the Prince of Strong Style, who walked and streeched his arms.

 _ **Jeanette:** Finally, from Newark, New Jersey, standing at 6'7, weighing in 296 lbs! Chris Blade!_

Chris just walked some steps, as his eyes never left his staring to the championship. After the men went to their respective corners, the referee raised the Resistance Championship in the air.

 **Jimmy:** This is the moment this guys have been working for.

 **Sandro:** Four men enter, one man will exit as the inaugural Resistance Champion.

 **Ian:** The question is who? We are about to find out.

 _Ding! Ding!_

The four men were looking at each other, as all the eyes finally look on King Caesar, who doesn't look impressed by that. He realized that the moment he would enter the ring. Connor, Akira and Chris started to slowly approach Caesar. Finally they ganged up against Brooklyn's Finest, beating him up with fists.

 **Jimmy:** Smart strategy here.

 **Ian:** I'm not surprised that they are going after Caesar.

 **Sandro:** Come on guys, let's not start with this.

After what seemed like an eternity, Caesar got enough of that and powered out and tossed everyone around the ring, and off of him! He starts with the offensive when his opponents stand to their feet, hitting Connor with a big boot! After that, he goes with another big boot, but this time to Akira Kimura! And finally, he connects with the discus elbow smash to Chris Blade!

 **Sandro:** Look at that! Brooklyn's Finest has cleaned up the ring!

 **Ian:** Indeed man, Caesar just did that.

 **Jimmy:** Wow! This make Caesar look more badass than he is.

Caesar went to cover Blade. _On- kickout!_ King Caesar isn't surprised by that, as he lifts Blade to his feet. Chris regains his composture and kick Caesar at his stomach, followed with a knee strike and lastly a forearm smash before tossing Caesar to the ropes, who counters and sends Blade to the other side, who bounces the ropes and hits Brooklyn's Finest with an stiff running knee strike, leaving Caesar stunned.

 **Jimmy:** Blade surely has an intensive offensive. Just look at that counter.

At that moment Connor Gates enters the ring and hits Caesar with a dropkick, managing to get Caesar to his knees, and finally Akira Kimura makes his apportation as he hits King with a penalty kick, taking down Caesar.

 **Ian:** Look at that team work against Caesar!

 **Jimmy:** Knowing that Caesar is the biggest threat of the match they knew what they needed to do. Smart.

 **Sandro:** Please Caesar, keep yourself in the match.

Akira covers. _1, t- kickout!_

 **Sandro:** Oh thank god.

Akira looks dissapointed, but as he lifts himself, Blade surprises him with a roll-up! _1, tw- kickout!_

 **Jimmy:** Remember, no one is your friend here.

Akira glares at Blade, who simply shrugs his shoulders about it, as both men now start to exchange forearm smashes, but they are forgeting one thing. Both of them are surprised by Connor Gates, who hit both of them with a missile dropkick, taking both down!

 **Ian:** And look at Gates with that!

 **Jimmy:** The Punk Rock Poet surely can fly. Akira and Chris know about it very well.

 **Sandro:** And now for the cover.

Connor covers Blade first. _1, 2- kickout!_ Connor looks surprised, but goes to cover Akira next. _1, 2- kickout!_

 **Sandro:** Try again later you punk brat.

 **Jimmy:** What do you have against Connor?

 **Ian:** I've been wondering that since the first day. Haven't found that answer.

Connor stands to his feet, looking at two of his three opponents and looks at Caesar who is outside the ring. He exits the ring and goes closer to Caesar and punches him at his back, grabbing his head...only to Caesar to lift him up and make him fall flat at his back on the floor!

 **Ian:** Dear lord! Did you guys heard that?!

 **Sandro:** Damn right I did. Bravo Caesar, bravo. *clapping his hands*

Connor winces in pain as Caesar looks down at him, shaking his head. He grabs Gates and tosses him back to the ring, before entering at the ring as well before looking for the cover. _1, 2, th- kickout!_

 **Ian:** Gates still has some energy here guys!

 **Sandro:** Stand down you damn punk!

Caesar quickly stands up, looking to end the match for Gates, only to be surprised by a double superkick by Blade and Kimura!

 **Sandro:** Oh no!

 **Ian:** Superkick!

 **Jimmy:** Caesar eats the superkick by Blade and Kimura!

 **Sandro:** Shut up guys.

Connor weakly stands up, as the three men look their eyes towards Caeaar and nodded to each other. The three of them run towards Caesar and hits him with a triple dropkick!

 **Ian:** And look at the teamwork against Caesar, being efective again.

Blade and Kimura quickly goes outisde, looking for Caesar. When both men make it near Brooklyn's Finest, Caesar quickly starts to counter against them. What first was supposed to be a gang beat-up quickly turned into a three-way war as now Akira and Blade were striking each other... again.

 **Jimmy:** Seems like a war has started outside the ring!

 **Ian:** Indeed and- wait a minute. What is Gates doing?!

They all looked as Gates started to climb the turnbuckle to the top, looking at his rivals being at his back.

 **Ian:** Guys! Gates is gonna fly again!

 **Sandro:** Stay on your business you god damn punk!

Connor quickly gets to the top turnbuckle and, after taking a deep breath, goes with a corkscrew moonsault! Taking down all his rivals!

 **Jimmy:** Holy shit!

 **Ian:** Gates is going against all the odds, taking down all of his opponents!

 **Sandro:** That damn punk is not a champ material.

The crowd were chanting "HOLY SHIT" and cheering for what they just has witnessed. Connor was the first one to get up, struggling, and drags Akira, who was the closest men towards him, to the ring and goes for the cover. _1, 2, th-kickout!_

 **Ian:** How man?! Akira kicked out!

 **Sandro:** I don't know man, I don't know.

Connor got to his feet, and looks at his fallen opponent. He goes to the corner, and looking at Kimura, he is waiting for the Prince of Strong Style to get up, and looks for the Twisted View (running corkscrew forearm smash), and when he sees the opening, he is surprised by Caesar who hit him with the Roaring Elbow (Discus Elbow Smash)!

 **Sandro:** Look at King Caesar! Get rid of that punk!

Caesar looks at Connor, but for that he doesn't see coming Chris Blade surprising him with the Sweet Blade Music (superkick)!

 **Jimmy:** Sweet Blade Music!

Caesar is on one knee when Akira surprises him with the Green Mist! But it doesn't end there, because now Connor, struggling for that, connects him with the Twisted View! Finally Blade got enough and hit Brooklyn's Finest with Paroxysm (Jumping High Knee into a Discus Forearm)! Akira aports one last when he hits Ceasar with the Dragon Kick (Superkick) and covers Caesar.

 **Ian:** It's over for Caesar! I doubt he would get up after that!

 _1, 2, 3!_

 _ **Jeanette:** King Caesar has been eliminated!_

 **Jimmy:** And the big guy of the match is out!

 **Sandro:** No! Damn it!

The three remaining men were on their knees at the middle of the ring while Caesar was being taken out of the ring by the referee, as Connor quickly stands up and got the Hardcore Phenomenon on the 1-2-3 Fall.

 **Ian:** And there goes the alliance by the three men, it was good while it lasted.

And as Blade hit the floor, Connor Gates quickly locks him on Choke On The Ashes (Guillotine Choke), but Blade quickly rolls himself over Gates and got him with his shoulders on the mat. _1, 2, thr- kickout!_ Gates frees Blade from the lock, and both got quickly to their feet but Conner got surprised with the Dragon Kick!

 **Jimmy:** Dragon Kick for Gates!

Akira was going to cover him but Blade was fast and hit the Prince of Strong Style with the Dream Catcher!

 **Ian:** And a Dream Catcher for Akira Kimura! Blade covers!

 _1, 2, 3!_

 _ **Jeanette:** Akira Kimura has been eliminated!_

 **Sandro:** And now there are only two men left.

 **Ian:** Chris Blade and Conner Gates. One is going to walk out as the first inaugural champion.

 **Jimmy:** But the question is, who?

Now Chris Blade and Conner Gates stared at each other in the middle of the ring and started to exchange right hands towards each other, with Blade having the size advantage as now he hit Gates with his forearm. Then Blade grabbed Gates by his head and connects him with The Neck Recker!

 **Ian:** Neck Recker! Dear lord, that was stiff!

 **Sandro:** Cover him Chris!

 _1, 2, thre- kickout!_ The crowd is wild and Chris cannot believe it! And before Gates can get up Chris locks him in the Samurai Honor (Crippler Crossface).

 **Jimmy:** Samurai Honor! Gates has no way out!

 **Sandro:** Make him tap Chirs! Make THAT punk tap!

Gates was struggling with the pain as he was dragging himself towards the ropes as Blade was putting more efforts to make Gates tap. As Gates was close to the ropes, The Hardcore Phenomenon makes a flip backwards with Gates, getting themselves back to the middle of the ring, trying to keep the lock on Gates who now have a hold on one of the hands of Blade.

 **Ian:** Connor is fighting to keep himself on the match.

Chris was still going to keep the lock on, but he makes a mistake which Connor takes advantage and turns the lock against Blade, as now Gates was able to lock again Blade with the Choke On The Ashes, but Blade wasn't that dumb as he now put Gates on his shoulders. _1, 2, thr- kickout!_ Gates flip backwards and when he stands up he goes for the Paroxysm (Jumping High Knee into a Discus Forearm)... but Gates turns this against Blade and connects him with Down with Flames!

 **Jimmy:** Down with Flames! I think this is over!

 **Sandro:** No, no!

 _1, 2, 3! Ding! Ding! Ding!_

 **This Is The Six - While She Sleeps**

 **Ian:** He did it! Connor Gates did it!

The crowd is wild as Gates keep himself agains the ropes as he was regaining his breath as the referee walked towards him with the GWE Resistance Championship belt as Gates can't believe it. He slowly aproach his hands towards the belt and grabs it with his hands as he looks to the nearest camera and shows it towards.

 _ **Jeanette:** The winner of this match, and NEEEEEEWWWWWWW GWE Resistance Champion, Connor Gates!_

The Punk Rock Poet goes to the nearest corner where he raises his recently won title, to the crowd's delight, who were chanting "GATES!" as Conner couldn't help but smile, as Blade was glaring at him from the ramp as the medical team helped him but decided to go to backstage, letting the new one enjoy his moment.

 **Ian:** Like it or not, The Punk Rock Poet is the first ever GWE Resistance Champion.

 **Sandro:** Why him of all this people?

 **Ian:** Oh stop whinning Sandro, the kid truelly deserves it. This is truelly the rookie's dream moment. I must congratulate my fellow pal from England.

 **Sandro:** No you won't! We still have a job to do!

 **Jimmy:** And while my partners here end their discussion like an old married couple, coming next we are going to see who is getting the crown at the tag team division, as we see the clash between Freelancers, Monarchy, Multinational Kingdom and New Shield.

* * *

 **And that is going to be the first part of Burning Flare, with the first match done. I'm sorry for the delay, but I have been with a VERY busy schedule recently and that didn't gave me some time to end this quickly and this match was wrote by parts.**

 **And as you people read this, I'm already working on the next part... or match, however you want to call it. And yes, that means I'm doing this match by match.**

 **So... pacience.**


	8. Burning Flare (Part 2)

**This actually turning into an habit for me... this is bad.**

 **Anyway, I'm making this quick so... enjoy the second part.**

* * *

 **Jimmy:** Now we are back ladies and gentlemen, but before we continue... are we cool here guys?

 **Ian:** Yeah.

 **Sandro:** Whatever.

 **Ian:** Let him be, he is still mad that Conner won.

 **Jimmy:** Yeah, I can see that.

 _ **Jeanette:** Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is a Fatal Four Tag Team Elimination match, and it is for the GWE Global Tag Team Championship!_

The crowd cheered as the camera showed the GWE Global Tag Team Championship belt on a table near the anounce table.

 **Devious - Dale Oliver**

The crowd showed themselves with mixed reactions towards The Freelancers, Luke and Edward, as they made their presence known at the stage before walking towards the ring.

 **Jimmy:** Clearly one of the most experienced teams of the match, Luke and Edward are surely from the favorites at the poll tables to win the match.

 **Sandro:** I can agree with you on that. The Freelancers have everything to win the match. And they earned the spot by defeating The Red Princes Union Jack Jr. and his brother Robin Hood.

 **Ian:** But now they aren't going to be facing one or two, but THREE other teams. Let's see if the odds are at their favor.

 **Jimmy:** Did you just made a Hunger Games pun?

 **Hail to the King - Avenged Sevenfold**

The crowd cheered when the fire explodes at stage, meaning one thing: The Multinational Kingdom has arrived. The cheers got louder when At stage appeared not only Leo Bakunawa and Hector Da Costa, but also they are accompanied by none other than The French Siren, Nina Venin. They all looked at each other before walking out towards the ring, with Nina close to Leo.

 **Sandro:** Oh my god! My beauty is back! Nia! Nia! Jolie dame!

 **Ian:** When did you learned French?

 **Jimmy:** You didn't see him at the catering with his laptop before the show?

 **Ian:** No I didn't.

 **Jimmy:** Well Marco texted me saying that it was "the most disturbing sound he ever heard"... now I trully believe him.

 **Sandro:** I'm still here, you assholes.

 **Princes of the Universe - Queen**

The crowd quickly booed as at stage walked out DJ Kingston and Dylan Torres, both with matching outfits in black and silver colors and the WFA Tag Team Championship belts, at Dylan's right hand and Kingston's waist.

 **Ian:** Clearly not from the favorites of the crowd, here they are the representatives from Monarchy.

 **Sandro:** The Astonishing and The Rabbid Street Dog, the FIRST ever crowned WFA TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS are my pick for the tag team crown.

 **Jimmy:** Sure they might one that ones by defeating a team that doesn't work well in the team of Martin Freund and American Thunder at ICW Immortality, even if they are talented I'm not sure how this might end.

 **Sandro:** I would tell you how: every team will BOW!

 **SIERRA**

 **HOTEL**

 **INDIA**

 **ECHO**

 **LIMA**

 **DELTA**

 **THE NEW SHIELD**

 **Special Op - Jim Johnston**

The crowd instanctly cheered as the lights went off and the well known words were heard at the arena and between the crowd they could see Raptor Reigns and Ajax walikg with matching Shield outfits in black with red details and their respective entrance attires. They then start to make their way to the ring as some crowd members were lucky to receive a high five from them.

 **Ian:** And last but not least, clearly the favorites from the fans to win the match.

 **Jimmy:** Two parts of the current UCW Triple Tag Champions, both Raptor and Ajax are here with the goal to bring more gold towards The Young Hounds.

 **Sandro:** Yeah, good luck with that.

 **Ian:** What's wrong with you lad? Man up and be professional, the only unprofessional here is supposed to be Jimmy.

Both Hounds jumped the barricade as they entered the ring, exchanging glares with the other teams, specially Monarchy representatives. A producer then handed the referee in charge both belts.

 _ **Jeanette:** Introducing the challengers! First, __at a combined weight of 477 lbs, the team of Luke and Edward. The Freelancers!_

The crowd showed mixed reactions as Luke and Edward bumped their forearms together.

 **Ian:** They look confident, it might be good but also can mean their end.

 _ **Jeanette:** And introducing their opponents. First, being acompanied to the ring by Nina Venin, __at a combined weight of 450 lbs, the team of Leo Bakunawa and Hector Da Costa, The Multinational Kingdom!_

The crowd cheered for them, as the only lady there put her hands on Leo tensed shoulders.

 **Sandro:** Why is she touching his shoulders?! He isn't worth of that!

 **Jimmy:** Somebody looks jealous.

 _ **Jeanette:** Next,_ _at a combined weight of 470 lbs, they are the WFA Tag Team Champions. Representing the Monarchy, the team of DJ Kingston and Dylan Torres!_

The crowd booed them, as both raised the WFA Tag Team titles over their heads, looking very confidents about themselves.

 **Ian:** And talking about confidence, they shouldn't look very confident.

 **Sandro:** Oh shut up, they are going to win the big gold here.

 _ **Jeanette:** And finally, at a combined weight of 497 lbs, the team of Ajax and Raptor Reigns, The New Shield!_

The crowd cheered when Ajax and Raptor bumped their fists, Shield style.

 **Jimmy:** And the Hounds might be looking to hunt down their opponents tonight.

 **Ian:** I can agree, just look at their eyes.

 **Sandro:** They don't scare me.

 **Ian:** Isn't that Furno over there?

 **Sandro:** Where?! I need to hide!

As Ian and Jimmy laughed at Sandro's fear, the referee raised both titles above his head and showed it to the whole world, but getting the focus from the four teams.

 **Sandro:** That wasn't funny guys.

 **Jimmy:** It wasn't... it was hilarious.

 **Ian:** And now we are going to see the first ever team crowned. This match also have Lucha Libre rules. Which means that other wrestler can enter to the ring without need to be tag. Of course only two men can be inside.

 **Jimmy:** Which team is going to win? We would find out.

 _Ding! Ding!_

And the match start, with Luke and Hector being the first men inside the ring. After looking at each other Hector goes to the offensive, striking with everything he can. It's an offensive of punches and forearms towards Luke. After a while Luke pushes Hector, gaining some space as Hector runs towards him, only to be lifted by Luke, who let him fall flat on his back.

 **Ian:** That wasn't smart by Da Costa.

 **Jimmy:** And now Luke has the advantage.

Luke drags Hector to his corner, where he stomps Hector before he tags in Edward, to hit him with an assisted corner dropkick and Edward covers. _1, t- kickout!_

 **Ian:** That was fast.

 **Sandro:** Luke and Edward aren't messing around.

Edward lifts Hector to his feet and tosses him to the ropes, where he is tagged by Ajax, as Edward hits Da Costa with a jumping dropkick, and when he stands up he is received by a springboard clothesline by the Ghost Fox!

 **Jimmy:** And the New Shield is already starting the hunt thanks to the Ghost Fox.

 **Sandro:** Really guys? That's the best you can say?

As he talked, Ajax was stomping with his foot Edward's chest until the referee ordered him to stop. Ajax raised his hands as he goes and grabs Edward to drag him at his corner, where he tags Raptor in. Both put Edward at his feet at New Shield's corner, with both wrestlers chopblocking Edward.

 **Sandro:** That's clearly unnecessary guys!

 **Ian:** They aren't going to hear you.

After the last chop Raptor connected Edward with an uppercut as he fell down. Raptor dragged him to the ring and covered. _1, tw- kickout!_ Raptor looks dissapointed.

 **Ian:** And the New Shield was close to take out the first team of the match.

 **Sandro:** What do you expect from Roman's younger brother?

Raptor lifted Edward and tossed him to the ropes with strength that the Strategist of The Freelancers ended up falling at ringside, and as Raptor thinked to fly, he got attacked at his back by Dylan.

 **Jimmy:** And it seems Monarchy has decided to enter the game.

 **Sandro:** Yes! Beat him up Dylan!

Dylan was hitting with his fists the back of The Savage Soldier, who now was protecting himself. He quickly lifted Raptor and tossed him to his corner, where he tagged in DJ Kingston. Dylan grabbed Kingston from his forearm and tossed him towards Raptor, who received a corner dropkick!

 **Sandro:** Esplendid manouver! DJ surely is astonishing!

DJ dragged Raptor and covered him. _1, tw- kickout!_ Kingston was frustrated for not eliminating the Hounds. He stomped Raptor before going to tag Dylan. Dylan lifted The Astonishing One and connects an assisted leg drop.

 **Jimmy:** And Monarchy starting with the teamwork.

 **Ian:** ... hooray.

 **Sandro:** I noticed the sarcasm, by the way.

Dylan covers. _1, 2, t- kickout!_ And Monarchy's representatives can't believe it!

 **Ian:** And don't leave the New Shield out of the account! Raptor still have some energy after that beat up.

 **Sandro:** How in the world?! End with that pup, Dylan!

Dylan then lifts Raptor and put him in a piledriver position, looking for the Spike Piledriver... only to be surprised by Raptor, who lifted him over his shoulders to connect a Samoan Drop!

 **Jimmy:** Did you looked at that?! Raptor overcame Dylan on a crucial moment!

 **Ian:** This Fatal Four by far was turned into a war between New Shield and Monarchy.

Raptor covers Dylan. _1, 2, th- breakup!_ DJ breaks the pin.

 **Sandro:** Thank god for the Astonishing One. That was close!

 **Ian:** So close to get rid off of Monarchy!

Raptor stands up an glares at Kingston's eyes while he is taunting him, only to receive an uppercut by Reigns!

 **Jimmy:** Did you hear that stiff uppercut? Wow!

Dylan stands up and pushes Raptor towards the ropes, where Leo tags in without being noticed by Torres, who hits Raptor with a clothesline and when he turns around he is surprised with a Spinebuster from Bakunawa.

 **Ian:** And look at the Spinebuster from the Watchdog! Leo covers!

 _1, 2, thr- kickout!_ No one can believe it.

 **Jimmy:** This is havng an insane turn! Pretty much Sandro will have three heart attacks today.

 **Sandro:** No I'm not, you dumbass!

Dylan rolls out of the ring, where DJ looks at his partner to see if he was alright, ignoring the fact that both Leo and Hector were in the ring. When both members from Monarchy turns to enter the ring, they are surprised by the representatives of Multinational Kingdom, who surprises them with Tope Suicida!

 **Ian:** Look at Leo and Hector! Taking out both Kingston and Torres!

 **Sandro:** Yeah, yeah. Both of them are animals, I don't know why Nina hangs out with them.

 **Jimmy:** Keep looking for that answer and- wait a minute, what are Luke and Edward doing?

The announce team look at both Freelancers going to different corners, looking at the direction of both teams of Monarchy and Multinational Kingdom, and when both teams are on ther feet, Luke and Edward hit them with crossbodies, taking them down!

 **Ian:** Dear lord!

 **Sandro:** Luke and Edward know how to fly! Don't say that they can't!

 **Jimmy:** And I don't think this is over yet guys.

And Jimmy was right, because now the New Shield were in the ring, and when they saw the openning both Ajax and Raptor nodded to each other, and both bounced to the ropes behind them and run towards the rest teams of the match, taking them down with double Tope con Hilo over the top rope!

 **Jimmy:** Oh god, all the teams are outside the ring after that air show!

 **Sandro:** This was an amazing display by all of them!

 **Ian:** And indeed, as the crowd says. This. Is. Awesome.

At the arena they could heard the chant of "This is Awesome!" as both members of New Shield stands up first and bump their fists, and both members drag DJ to the ring, were Ajax enters the ring while Raptor takes something from under the ring... a chair to be more specific.

 **Ian:** Remember lads, there is No DQ at this match.

 **Sandro:** Oh, so when Monarchy use any way to win a match is something wrong, but when guys like them use that methods is right?

 **Jimmy:** Burn!

Raptor puts the chair in position, as both members were ready to use the Crownkiller (Wheelbarrow hold by Raptor to Curb Stomp through a chair by Ajax).

 **Ian:** They are looking for it! The Crownkiller!

 **Sandro:** Damn you! You damn muts!

The New Shield looks to hit DJ with it, since Ajax goes to hit the Curb Stomp... only to be dragged out of the ring, not by Dylan or any team in the match. Ajax has been dragged out and attacked by none other than Jason Stone and Sebastian, The Fortress!

 **Ian:** Oh, come on!

 **Jimmy:** Really guys? At this match?

Jason and Sebastian lift Ajax at his feet, and both hit him with a Burning Hole (3D) on the ringside!

 **Jimmy:** Burning Hole! On the ringside!

 **Sandro:** Yes! He damn deserved it!

Both members of The Fortress entered the ring, where they keep a stare to Raptor's mad eyes, who tried to attack them, but ends up eating a big boot by Sebastian, who lifted him up and connected along Jason another Burning Hole!

 **Ian:** And now they hit it to Reigns!

 **Sandro:** Yes! This is TRUE justice!

Jason drags an unconscious DJ and puts him over Raptor as both members of The Fortress leave the ringside through the barricade, ignoring the heat from the fans as they leave.

 _1, 2, 3!_

 _ **Jeanette:** The New Shield has been eliminated!_

 **Ian:** This is utherlly bullshit!

 **Sandro:** Oh, drink some tea and deal with it Ian.

The crowd clearly didn't like it, since the only sounds at the arena are the boos from the fans and the chants "Bullshit!".

DJ looks at what happened and looks at Dylan, as both were grinning for the result, because they don't mind the method as long as it brings results. The happinnes doesn't last long, when suddenly Dylan eats a double superkick by Leo and Hector!

 **Ian/ Jimmy:** Superkick!

 **Sandro:** Shut up guys!

DJ looks in shock, as he suddenly goes to attack them, only to being hit by bicycle high knee by Leo, stumbling backwards, where he noe gets a running dropkick from Da Costa.

Kingston is now against the ropes, when finally Leo grabs him and put him over his shoulders, as Hector gets in position and finally they both connected the Rains of Castemere! Leo covers him.

 **Ian:** Rains of Castemere! This could be the end!

 _1, 2, 3!_

 _ **Jeanette:** Monarchy has been eliminated!_

 **Sandro:** DAMN IT! *tosses his headset to the table*

 **Ian:** Oh, deal with it Sandro. It REALLY happened.

The crowd cheered loudly for that, as they chanted "Thank you Leo!" as Leo slightly smiled for that. After that, Leo and Hector stands up and now they were staring at Luke and Edward, who finally entered the ring.

The Freelancers were trash talking to the Multinational Kingdom, who were keeping their stares. And after a few seconds, both teams had enough and started to exchange blows!

 **Ian:** This is it! Both teams are going to gave in all that they have!

 **Jimmy:** And one of them is going to walk out as GWE Global Tag Team Champions!

After exchanging blows, Leo and Luke took advantage of their respective clashes, and tossed Edward and Hector out of the ring, respectively. After that both turn around and started to fight with each other, where Luke took advantage of his size, as he hits Leo with a knee to his stomach. After that, Edward tosses Leo towards the ropes an hit him with a Pop-Up Powerbomb!

 **Sandro:** *he has already regained his headset* What are you waiting for?! Cover him!

 _1, 2, thr- kickout!_ Luke cannot believe it!

 **Jimmy:** And Leo is still on the match!

 **Sandro:** WHY NO ONE CAN ADMIT THEY ARE DEFEATED?!

 **Ian:** Is because they want to get the honor of becoming the first ever champions!

Luke lifts up Leo and puts him on his feet, as Edward entered the ring, which means one thing: Leo is about to get a Reality Check.

 **Jimmy:** It seems that Leo is about to get a Reality Check.

 **Sandro:** Finish this guys.

Freelancers are already in position for the Reality Check, but suddenly they are surprised by Hector, who hits Edward with Rio Pride, as both men fell unconscious to the mat.

Luke didn't liked what he see, but for that he still looked to hit Leo with the Fallout since his partner is out, but Leo found strength to keep going as he frees himself and hits Luke with a Samoan drop! But that isn't the end, as Bakunawa looks for the Lupine Bomb (Underhook Sitout Powerbomb), which connects!

 **Ian:** Lupine Bomb! Leo connects it!

 **Jimmy:** This is it!

 _1, 2, 3! Ding! Ding! Ding!_

 **Hail to the King - Avenged Sevenfold**

 **Ian:** They did it! They really did it!

 **Sandro:** ... hooray.

Leo stands at his knees as he realized what just happened. Hector started to regain his conscious as he saw Leo aproach him. Both were not believing what happened until the referee aproached them and handed them the GWE Global Tag Team Championship belts.

 _ **Jeanette:** The winners of this match, and NEEEEEWWWWWWWWW GWE Global Tag Team Champions, The Multinational Kingdom!_

Both men put themselves on their feet, and both grabbee their hands and raised the championship belts over their heads, as the crowd cheered for them. They are aproached by Nina, who is happy for her stablemates, as she hugged Hector first, and she was about to do the same but is surprised by Leo, who surprised her and locked their lips together!

 **Sandro:** No! Leave Nina's beautiful lips, you damn animal!

 **Ian:** Uhm Sandro, I don't think Nina is complaining about it.

 **Jimmy:** Actually... I think she is replicating him.

Both separated each other, as now they see that the rest of their stable, Adewale Soldaat and their leader Mordred Caliburn joined them, and joined the celebration for winning the titles.

 **Jimmy:** A big victory for the Multinational Kingdom, making history tonight.

 **Sandro:** ... Why Nina?

 **Ian:** And as Sandro returns to his own term of "normal", we are getting ready for the warzone is going to be turned around the ring, as next is the match that will prove who is the toughest warrior around the GWE, as the GWE Warfare Championship is going to found its first champion in the Warfare match. Spoiler alert: Adrian's goes first.

* * *

 **It's done! This was actually interesting to do.**

 **Congrats to The Multinational Kingdom (and I'm sure they would be applying The Freebirds rule in future) for being the inaugural GWE Global Champions. This one was hard to pick since the four teams were my options for being the inaugural champions, mostly between TMK and Freelancers.**

 **Anyway, expect the Warfare match to be a f*cking bloody mess.**


	9. Burning Flare (Part 3)

**I know I told you I would do this sooner but it seems I can't keep what I tried to acomplish. BTW, Merry (Late) Christmas and a Happy New Year 2018. Consider this my gift for both celebrations.**

 **This is clearly the longest match I ever writed. I could have ended this quickly if I asked for help, but in all honesty I forgot to ask for it so... yeah this was all my work. If you like it tell me, if you don't, you can tell it. And to be fair is the first time I wrote a match with hardcore content so give me a break about it.**

 **Ladies and gentlemen... the GWE Warfare.**

* * *

 **Ian:** We are back ladies and gentlemen. And before you ask, yes Sandro is back to normal... kind of.

 **Sandro:** I thought we had something Nina.

 **Jimmy:** He will get over it... I think he will.

 **Ian:** I don't think we would ever know his definition of "normal" man, but we need to keep rolling the show.

 **Jimmy:** You are right man, because we are about to presence a bloody mess here. Why? One word. Warfare.

And the camera showed around the ring, were many objects were put aroung the ringside, being outstanding the tables, the ladders, chairs, trash cans, kendo sticks, street signs, among other kind of objects that can be used as weapons. and near the bell, were Jeanette was close to the GWE Warfare Championship belt, that was on a table.

 **Ian:** Ladies and gentlemen, if you are very sensitive about blood or you have a weak stomach, I shall reccomend to you to not watch this match.

 **Jimmy:** Also, if there are any children with you, take them away from your television.

 **Sandro:** Because is going to be turned into a f-ing bloody mess.

 **Jimmy:** You have already been warned.

 _ **Jeanette:** The following contest is the Warfare match, and it is for the GWE Warfare Championship. And now the rules of the match. Two men start the match, every 90 seconds a new wrestler will be joining the match. The only way a wrestler can be eliminated of the match is via pinfall or submission on the ring or ringside, so there is no count-out or no disqualification. And the last man who is in the match would be the declared the winner_.

The crowd cheered since this was one of the most waited matches of the night. Jeanette smiled, after all this is how they are thanking her for explaining the rules.

 **Ian:** I have been confirmed that the total of participants are A LOT since Marco requested to keep the number as a mystery.

 **Sandro:** Anyway, the match is going to be starting soon so that would mean-

 **Malagueña Salerosa - Avenged Sevenfold**

The cheers from the fans died and the boos started to sound again, as the first participant of the match, "selected" by Marco himself, Adrian Lord makes his presence known. He is wearing his three pieces grey suit and his trademark white fedora hat, but his face doesn't show his smirk, instead he is more focused on what's about to happen.

 _ **Jeanette:** Introducing participant number 1. From Tijuana, Mexico, standing at 6'3, weighing in 219 lbs, Adrian Lord!_

The crowd booed louder when they hear the name, as Adrian simply ignore them.

 **Ian:** And as you already know, Adrian is participant number one as a punishment for interrupting the match between his longtime rival Matt López and Freddy Escobar.

 **Jimmy:** Is an incentive looking for the gold, but the way to get it is the punishment.

 **Sandro:** Don't be hard with him guys, give the man a break. But besides all of this Adrian looks really Tranquilo.

 **Ian/Jimmy:** *groans*

 **Ian:** I told you to stop saying that during the commercials!

In the ring Adrian is already on a corner, he already took off his suit and his fedore, as he waita for his opponent. Suddenly the lights goes off and the only sound they hear is a crazy laughter.

 **The Toy Master - Avantasia**

The crowd started to cheer as they heard this theme, meaning that someone was making his debut tonight at GWE. Suddenly the titantron shows in a black screen the words "The Fallen One" in red, which makes the crowd going wild. At stage they see walking a pale skinned average built man with some muscles, wearing red and black double singlet that has Malice scratched in it, black pants with a red devil skull on the side, black and white face paint(one side has is similar to Headbanger mosh while the other side is a wicked cross like Raven used in TNA), black wrestling boots, a brace on left knee from previous injury, and fingerless gloves. And to top all of it, a top hat with joker cards on it, black circular shades, and torn up black trench coat.

 _ **Jeanette:** And introducing participant number 2. From New Orleans, Louisiana, standing at 6'3, weighin in 237 lbs, Jason Malice!_

After hearing his name, Jason pose at stage like Raven and starts to akes his way to the ring.

 **Ian:** Holy shit! Jason Malice is here! The Fallen One has joined GWE!

 **Jimmy:** And what a way to makes his debut. This seems like a playground for him.

 **Sandro:** Well... we would be damned.

As they were speaking, Jason was now in the ring, where he throws his hat down, revealing his shaven head, and does a Benoit cut as fire bursts from the ring posts.

 **Ian:** Talk about making a first impression!

 **Sandro:** I wouldn't be surprised if his lack of hair is for the fire from the posts burning it off.

 **Jimmy:** Man, you can be such a dick sometimes Sandro.

Once the fire died up, Jason took off his coat and his shades, revealing his blue grey eyes, as he was now staring at Adrian Lord.

 **Jimmy:** This two men would be the ones that ignite this future warzone.

 **Ian:** Indeed, get ready to see blood around the place.

 **Sandro:** Guys... I think this is the awkward moment when I reveal that I haven't go to the bathroom.

 **Ian:** Too much info Sandro!

The referee raises the title over his head, before handing the title to the producer, as a timer appears on screen. _'1:30'_

 **Ian:** And when the referee calls the bell, that count starts.

 _Ding! Ding!_

As the bell sounded, Adrian runs and hits a dropkick to Jason's knee, making him fall to the mat, where he quickly starts to stomp him.

 **Jimmy:** Adrian is wasting no time in this match. He knows he need to keep longer to win the gold.

 **Sandro:** Genious! He surely is a true genious!

Jason quickly rolls out of the ring when he is near the apron, regaining his composture, and looks as Adrian looks to fly. He bounces to the ropes behind him and looks for a Tope con Hilo... or it seems since he rebounces to the ropes again and rolls onto his back, sticking at Los Ingobernables pose (the Tranquilo pose).

 **Sandro:** Tranquilo Adrian! The gold is yours anyway!

 **Jimmy:** And Adrian starts with the shoutout to Los Ingobernables... too soon I guess.

Jason doesn't take this well, as he returns to the ring and hits Adrian on his back with the kendo stick he brought with him. Adrian winces in pain as Jason keeps using it.

 **Ian:** Jesus! This is the only time I would feel sorry for Adrian! That stiff impact.

 **Sandro:** Screw you Malice! Screw you!

As Jason seems to look to break the kendo with Adrian's back, the counter is already on his last seconds.

 **Ian:** Who is going to be the next one to join this mayhem?

 _5..._ _4..._ _3..._ _2..._ _1_

 **Wild Eyes (Instrumental) - Parkway Drive**

The crowd goes wild, as The Man, A Double, Alexander Andrews joins the match and runs from stage to the ring.

 **Ian:** And look who is here! Alexander Andrews joins the Warfare!

 **Sandro:** Why he popped out of the hole he hide?!

Alexander quickly enters the ring, where he dodges the kendo stick attack from Malice, and bounces to the ropes to hit him with a single leg running dropkick!

 **Ian:** Alexander is not wasting any time!

 **Sandro:** Indeed.

Alexander quickly dodges Adrian, who took advantage and brought a chair to the ring, and hit him with a superkick through the chair!

 **Jimmy:** Superkick!

 **Ian:** And right through the chair!

Alexander looks to make the first elimination of the match as he covers Adrian. _1, tw- kickout!_

 **Sandro:** Good, Adrian is still on the match.

 **Ian:** ... how is that supposed to be good?

 **Jimmy:** Anyway, someone is joining next.

 _5... 4... 3... 2... 1_

 **Another One Bites the Dust - Queen**

The crowd doesn't like it, as the leader of the International Rebels, Neville Tupone, runs to the ring right from backstage. He stops at ringside looking through the weapons.

 **Sandro:** Yes! Finally another good name!

 **Ian:** Where? I only see Neville Tupone at ringside.

 **Sandro:** Very funny.

Neville finally grabs a kendo stick and enters the ring, where he tries to attack Alexander Andrews... who dodges it and hit Tupone with a Discus Elbow Smash.

 **Jimmy:** Ouch!

But that's not the end for Neville as Jason Malice returns to the ring and hits Neville with Laid To Rest(set up like an inverted DDT and dropped down like a piledriver)!

 **Ian:** Laid to Rest!

 _1, 2, 3! Neville Tupone has been eliminated_.

 **Jimmy:** And Neville is the first man eliminated!

 **Sandro:** This match is starting to go downwards!

 **Ian:** *started laughing when the count was made* I don't think the same pal!

As they talked, Alexander quickly hit Jason with the chair, but doesn't see Adrian hitting him with a kendo stick at his back. He doesn't end there as he hits Jason too. Adrian clearly wants to end with both of them.

 **Sandro:** End with them Adrian!

 **Ian:** He should worry about what's next Sandro. Because, who's next?

 _5... 4... 3... 2... 1_

 **One Step Closer - Linkin Park**

The crowd cheered when they saw at titantron the word "Airdevil" over the flag of South Africa, as the minitron shows in a black screen the name of the man, with neon green and white borders. From backstage appears a man with light tanned skin, brown hair that reaches his neck blue eyes and a lean but muscular body. He is wearing black tights with green neon vertical lines, with green knee pads with a black eagle on the right one and the initials of his name "DB" in white with black outlines, black kick pads with wings in green with white outlines, black boots and green tape at his wrists. He quickly runs towards the ring.

 **Jimmy:** Oh my god! He is here! The Winged Ninja! The Real Airdevil!

 **Ian:** Douglas Black is making his debut at GWE! I can't believe it!

 **Sandro:** For those who don't know, he is Douglas Black, the younger cousin of Angelico, training with his cousin and high flyer superstars PJ Black and Jack Evans. Must admit Marco made a huge move with this high flying sensation.

Douglas quickly enters to the ring, where he dodges Adrian swinging the kendo stick, running to the ropes to then hit Adrian with a springboard corkscrew moonsault! Douglas looks as Adrian stands up to hit him with a jumping high knee.

 **Jimmy:** Douglas is on fire!

Jason, who rolled outside, stands up, only to receive Douglas who connects with a beautiful Tope con Hilo! When Douglas stands up, Alexander tosses him a chair to the back!

 **Sandro:** Aaaannnnd just like that, Alexander Andrews cuts Douglas wings.

 **Ian:** That has to be your worst pun so far.

Alexander stomps on both Douglas and Jason, as Adrian regains his breath on a corner.

 _5... 4... 3... 2... 1_

 **The Foggy Dew - The Young Dubliners**

The titantron goes black as in bloody red style appears the words "The Druid", and at stage appears a tall, barrell-chested man who is muscular, but not extremely. He has short black hair and piercing grey eyes. He wears long, black wrestling tights with single red strips down the sides with matching black boots.

He cracks his knuckles as he goes towards were the wrestlers are.

 **Sandro:** The Druid! Dev Desmond has arrived!

 **Ian:** Better be careful with him, being champions at both Irish Whip Wrestling and New Japan, he is someone who shouldn't be understimated.

 **Jimmy:** And he is not playing around since he already grabbed... the Stop sign.

Dev hits Jason with the sign at the back of his head, making him winces in pain, to then hit Alexander at his stomach with the same sign. Douglas quickly turns Dev around, and hit hims with a right hook, but Dev doesn't take this kindly as he grabs Douglas from the neck and tosses him to the barricade!

 **Ian:** Ow! That must hurts!

But it doesn't end there, as Dev put a trash can over Douglas body, grabs Jason Malice and tosses him at where Douglas was located, punishing both wrestlers!

 **Jimmy:** Holy shit!

And Dev is not finished, because he now puts Douglas on the ground, still with the trash can over his upper body, and powerbombs Jason over Douglas! He tosses Malice away as he covers Douglas.

 _1, 2, 3! Douglas Black has been eliminated!_

 **Sandro:** And Dev just eliminated Douglas.

 **Ian:** I'm not surprised that he couldn't stands himself after that impact. Hopefully he didn't get a concussion.

Now Dev tries to cover Jason. _1, 2, t- kickout!_ Dev stands up and stomps him, but Adrian quickly hits hom at his back with a chair, as the crowd looks for the next competitor.

 _5... 4... 3... 2... 1_

 **This War Is Ours - Escape The Fate**

The crowd shows mixed reactions, as Bad Intentions, James Phoenix makes his way to the ring.

 **Ian:** James Phoenix is here! Haven't seen him since his match against Mordred Caliburn at the second episode of Showdown.

 **Sandro:** Let's see if he hasn't lost his touch.

James runs and starts to brawl with Adrian, as he connects Adrian at his back with a small ladder, and tosses it towards Dev. James is not over yet, as he grabs the baseball bat located near to him, and hit Alexander at his stomach with it.

 **Ian:** It seems that James wants to redeem his loss at the second episode.

 **Jimmy:** Let's see if he can prove it.

James is beating up A Double with the bat, that he is not seeing what is about to happen. James hold his groin in pain as Adrian LOW-BLOWED HIM! And that's not the end, as he hits Bad Intentions with Destino over the small ladder!

 **Sandro:** Destino!

 _1 ,2, 3! James Phoenix has been eliminated!_

 **Ian:** Too bad for James.

 **Jimmy:** James was pure heat, and Adrian took advantage of that.

After the pin ended, Adrian quickly started to stomp Alexander, as Jason grabbed a pipe and swing it towards Dev, who manage to dodges as Jason hits the ring post with the pipe.

 **Sandro:** And the account aproaches. Who's next?

 _5... 4... 3... 2... 1_

 **In the Hall of the Mountain King - Edvard Grieg**

From backstage walks out a handsome French man, with a muscular build and pale skin. Some of his best features are a nice strong chin, a moderately sized nose and a slim moustache under said nose. He also has neatly combed dark brown hair. Also has light green eyes. Hair also covers his chest. He wears a pair of dark blue trunks with his motto "Vive Le Luc" on the back in white. Adorning his arms are black shoulder pads and on his legs are the knee variant. On his feet are white boots with bright red shin pads.

 **Sandro:** Vive Le Luc! Look who has arrived!

 **Jimmy:** Luc Durand, what an interesting sign by Marco of this talented French wrestler.

Luc quickly makes his way to ringside, where he starts to fight with Jason Malice, as he gets assistance from Dev Desmond, who is obviously displeaced with Jason Malice. They both look at a table located near to them, and nod to each other knowing what they have in mind.

 **Ian:** I don't like where this is going.

Luc cleans up the table, as Dev put Malice in a powerbomb position, looking for a powerbomb, but He doesn't count with Luc hitting him with a steel pipe at his back. Luc beats up both wrestlers with the pipe.

 **Jimmy:** Dev seems to forgot the most important rule of this kind of match. Never trust anyone.

 **Sandro:** And just when things seems to be going better.

 **Ian:** Well, here comes the next participant.

 _5... 4... 3... 2... 1_

 **Playing With Power - CFO$**

The crowd cheered as Alonso López Jr, runs towards the ring right from the backstage.

 **Sandro:** Really? This kid is here?

 **Ian:** Leave him alone. This is a big opportunity for Alonso.

Alonso rans to the ring, as he bounces to the ropes and hits Adrian and Alexander with a beautiful Tope con Hilo!

 **Jimmy:** Look at Alonso flying like that!

But that's not the end, as he enters back to the ring, and bounces to the ropes and this time he hits Luc Durand with a Tope con Hilo. Alonso gets hyped with the crowd, but the hype ends when he receives a hit from a baseball bat from a recomposed Dev Desmond.

But Dev is not done yet, as he hits Alonso with a Spinebuster at the table! He quickly lifts Alonso to his feet and connects him with a Spear!

 _1, 2, 3! Alonso López Jr. has been eliminated!_

 **Jimmy:** Better luck next time Alonso.

 **Sandro:** Better stay at the shadow of your brother, you brat.

Luc Durand simply shrug of seeing that, not caring really, but is surprised when Jason hit him at his stomach with the steel pipe, and hits him at his back, making Luc fall to the floor, where Jason locks him with the Hang Man's Noose(Last Chancery modified to also wrap the arms while pulling on the neck) using the pipe to punish more. Luc winces in pain, as he struggles to keep himself in the match since there is no DQ.

 _5... 4... 3... 2... 1_

 **The Resistance - Skillet**

The crowd cheered as The Avenger Will Ralston runs towards the match, while Luc couldn't stand any longer and tapped out to the lock by Jason.

 _Luc Durand has been eliminated!_

 **Jimmy:** As Ralston gets in the match, Luc Durand says "Au revoir" to the chances of becoming inaugural champion.

 **Sandro:** Why you guys make bad puns?!

Ralston quickly stomps at Jason Malice right at the moment he releases Luc Durand, and grabs a bag from under the ring, and tosses the content at a table, revealing to be thumbtacks!

 **Ian:** Does Ralston is going to do what I think he will?

Ralston puts Jason on a powerbomb position, lifts Jason Malice and POWERBOMBS HIM OVER THE THUMBTACKS, BREAKING THE TABLE!

 **Jimmy:** Holy shit! Ralston went nuts! I don't think Jason can continue.

The crowd chanted "HOLY SHIT!" as Ralston covers him. _1, 2, thr- kickout!_ Ralston looks shocked of that.

 **Ian:** Malice kicks out! I can't believe it!

 **Sandro:** And neither the crowd!

Ralston keeps looking in shock at Jason, without noticing Dev hitting him at his back with a trash can. Meanwhile, Adrian grabbed a barbed-wired kendo stick and started to rub it a Alexander's face, making him bleed in the process.

 _5... 4... 3... 2... 1_

 **I Don't Wanna Stop - Ozzy Osbourne**

The crowd shows displeased when from stage walks out a man with medium length blonde hair, blue eyes, no tats, muscular build, who wears purple trunks with Marvelous on the back in gold, purple knee and elbow pads, tapped wrists and fingers. He flashes a cocky smirk as he runs towards the chaos.

 **Ian:** Oh no.

 **Sandro:** Yes! GWE is officially MARVELOUS! MARVELOUS TATE WILLIAMS HAS ARRIVED!

 **Jimmy:** I don't see why Tate-

 **Sandro:** MARVELOUS TATE WILLIAMS!

 **Jimmy:** Whatever.

As they talked, Williams has already made his way to the battlefield known as ringside, where assisted Dev with his assault on Ralston, as Jason was still wincing in pain for the thumbtacks at his back. Both men keep stomping over Ralsotn, until The Marvelous One had enough and hit Desmond with a forearm at the side of his head.

 **Sandro:** Come on, this is your moment, Marvelous Tate Williams. You are championship material, Marvelous Tate Williams.

 **Ian:** How did you said all that without breathing.

Marvelous Tate Williams doesn't lose any time and grabs a chair and connects The Druid right at the back of his head!

 **Jimmy:** Oh god!

But that is not the end, as Williams grabs un unconscious Desmond, kicks him right at his stomach and hit him with a N.M.E.(Naturally Marvelous Ending; Pedigree) right over the chair!

 **Sandro:** Naturally Marvelous Ending! Desmond is out!

 _1, 2, 3! Dev Desmond has been eliminated!_

Desmond smirks of his actions, but he forgots about something, as Ralston surprises him with a chair shot at his head and hits The Marvelous One with the Reverse 1916 (Lift Inverted DDT) right over the unconscious Dev Desmond!

 **Sandro:** Asshole!

 _1, 2, 3! Marvelous Tate Williams has been eliminated!_

 **Ian:** And he has been eliminated in a MARVELOUS way.

 **Sandro:** Don't talk to me for the rest of the match- no, for the rest of the night.

 _5... 4... 3... 2... 1_

 **The Fire Burns - Killswitch Engage**

The crowd goes wild when they see DRAGON ENIGMA with a blue blackground on the titantron before it shows highlights of his career, as a man with average muscular body for his height, with aqua blue colored eyes with little flecks of green and blue, blonde hair in a ivy league cut, and is of peach complexion.

He wears blue and black combat gloves, light blue(matte material) tights with a black eastern dragon running down them from the side(from waist to his knees), and light blue(matte material) elbow pads. He wears those half-colored boots, which are blue and black.

 **Ian:** The Dragon Enigma has arrived!

 **Jimmy:** Wow! What a sign! Eric Drago has joined GWE.

The man known as Eric Drago runs towards the match, as he dodges a clothesline from Will, who he hits with a superkick!

 **Jimmy:** Superkick! Ah, I wanted to do that.

But Eric is not done yet, as he climbs to the ring, bounces to the ropes and hits Adrian and Alexander with a Tope Suicida! He quickly enters to the rings and hits Ralston with another Tope Suicida! He grabs a kendo stick and hits Jason Malice at his thumbtacked back.

 **Sandro:** Taking advantage of every scenario. He is smart.

Eric is quickly turned around by Will, and sees Will looking for a forearm which Drago doges as he hits Ralston at both sides of his ribs before hitting him at his head.

 **Ian:** Smart, fast and agil, clearly can make it far at the match.

 **Jimmy:** But he should worry for the next man in the match, because a next competitor is coming.

 _5... 4... 3... 2... 1_

 **Fuck the World - Hollywood Undead**

The crowd goes wild, as Justin Danger runs from backstage to join the match. Eric looks surprised.

 **Ian:** The King of Indies join the Warfare!

 **Jimmy:** Let's see how these best friends react to face each other.

Both friends enter to the ring, were Justin and Eric stare at each other, before both men smirk at each other, clapping their hand in the middle before rounding each other. They were going to lock each other, but suddenly both men are interrupted by Adrian Lord, who hits Eric with a chair. Justin looks upset of Adrian interrupting, who only cockly smirks and replies with "Tranquilo Justin" before going to hit Justin with a chair, only for Justin to dodge it and hits Adrian with a superkick right at the chair!

 **Ian:** Superkick!

Adrian seems stunned, something that Jason use for advantage, as he hits Adrian with a Springboard cutter over the chair! But Justin is not done, as Justin quickly lifts Adrian and puts him in position for the Danger Bomb (Gory Bomb into a Sit-out Facebuster), which he connects over the chair!

 **Jimmy:** Danger Bomb! This is the end for Lord!

 _1, 2, 3! Adrian Lord has been eliminated!_

 **Ian:** Good bye Adrian, it was good while it lasted.

 **Sandro:** I know you are mocking him, you big hypocrite.

Justin smiles as the crowd cheered for him, only to be interrupted by Alexander Andrews, who hit him with the barbed wired kendo stick right at his back!

 **Jimmy:** Ouch! I wouldn't like to be at his place right now.

 _5... 4... 3... 2... 1_

 **Song On Fire - Nickelback**

The crowd started to boo as Jason Stone walks at stage, clearly not surprised with the men in the ring, but he is not alone. Why? Because he is being accompanied by Sebastian.

 **Ian:** Oh dear, Jason Stone is in the match, and he didn't come alone.

 **Jimmy:** Sebastian wasn't pacted to this match so this is his insurance of winning the match.

Both walk very calm, where both grabbed Will from his hair, who winces of it, as Sebastian lift him while Jason put a ladder like a table using the appron and the barricade for support.

 **Ian:** Dear lord, I don't like where this is going.

Jason nod to Sebastian, who lifts Ralston and both hit him with a Burning Hole RIGHT THROUGH THE LADDER!

 **Jimmy:** Holy shit!

The crowd were chanting "HOLY SHIT!" for that moment, as Jason covers Will.

 _1, 2, 3! Will Ralston has been eliminated!_

 **Sandro:** Bye, bye Willie!

They both left the unconscious Will as both go for Jason Malice, who tries to hit them with a metal pipe, which was caught by Sebastian, who headbutts him, as Stone hits him with Ashes to Ashes (Wheelbarrow lifted and dropped into an elevated neckbreaker) right over a trash can at vertical position!

 **Ian:** Sweet baby Jesus!

 _1, 2, 3! Jason Malice has been eliminated!_

 **Sandro:** Now only one Jason is left on the match, and his last name is Stone.

Both men enter the ring, where they start to fight with Justin Danger and Eric Drago, having the advantage The Fortress (even though only Jason is legal participant of the match). Both had enough and tosses them outside of the ring.

 _5... 4... 3... 2... 1_

 **New Rules - Jim Johnston**

The crowd goes wild, as the lights goes off and the song starts a burning Punisher skull appears on titantron then red lights begin to flash like crazy as an American male with messy brown hair, black eyes, scarred muscled mesomorphic body with slightly pale skin. He has cuts all over his arms and body, a large cut on his right eye and the left side of his face is partly burnt.

He wears a hooded Shield uniform with the white Punisher skull painted on it. But that's not the most shocking part. At his hands he has a barbed wired baseball bat.

 **Jimmy:** He is here! The last men from the New Shield has arrived! Furno Moxley is here.

 **Ian:** And he is not alone, because he brought Barbie with him!

Furno walks calmly with Barbie over his shoulder, while The Fortress members look shocked by Furno's appearance. When Furno is at ringside he stop his walking, as he points them with Barbie. They took this as a threat and goes towards him, but Furno looks very calm.

 **Sandro:** Furno clearly has a death wish here.

 **Ian:** I don't know, he must have something in min- wait a minute, look out!

Furno smirks as Jason and Sebastian are attacked at their backs by Ajax and Raptor, who hits both of them with chairs! But that's not the end, as both goes to hit Sebastian with the Crownkiller (Wheelbarrow hold by Raptor to Curb Stomp through a chair by Ajax), which they connects!

Furno rubs Jason with Barbie right at his head, busting him open, before he hits him with a Moment of Silence (Belly to Back Side Slam) right at the chair!

 _1, 2, 3! Jason Stone has been eliminated!_

 **Ian:** The New Shield had their payback, by costing this title shot to Jason Stone.

Furno bumps his fists with his brother in arms, as both left the arena through the barricade, since their job is done. Furno enters to the ring, where he hits Alexander Andrews with Barbie right at his stomach.

 _5... 4... 3... 2... 1_

 **X Gon Give It To You - DMX**

The crowd cheered, as The Multinational Kingdom representative, The Blood Warrior Adewale Soldaat, makes his way to the ring. And while that happened, Furno hits Alexander with Conflagration (Headlock Driver) using Barbie as a lock.

 _1, 2, 3! Alexander Andrews has been eliminated!_

 **Jimmy:** And Andrews is out. Furno is not wasting time here.

 **Sandro:** Yeah, yeah. I don't wanna know anything regarding The Multinational Kingdom and suddenly this prick appears... just my luck.

Meanwhile, Adewale hits Justin with a big boot. Eric Drago tries to fight with him, but Soldaat is fast and hits him with a Spinebuster right at ringside.

 **Ian:** Ouch!

But he is not over, as he lifts Eric at his feet, and hits him with the Zulu Horns (Spear) right at the barricade!

 **Jimmy:** Damn, he is such a beast! Yes I said that, he is a beast, not Lesnar!

Ian: He still seems pissed with WWE.

 _1, 2, 3! Eric Drago has been eliminated!_

 **Ian:** And Drago is out!

Adewale stands up, but his surprised with a Tope Suicida! Adewale only takes a few steps back, while Furno seems surprised, as Adewale grabs him from his throat, and tries to lift him for a chokeslam, but Furno is not stupid, as he use the impulse to hits him with a Superman Punch.

 **Jimmy:** Superman punch! He and Raptor connect it way much better than Roman.

 **Sandro:** I agree with you.

 **Ian:** Me too.

Furno is fighting Adewale, as Justin tosses him a chair at his head, as both men start to throw fists between each other.

 _5... 4... 3... 2... 1_

 **Kingdom - Downstait**

The crowd cheered, as United Kingdom representative, The Prince behind the Mask, Union Jack Jr. makes his way to the ring, hitting Justin at his back with a forearm, and then connects Furno with a clothesline.

 **Ian:** Long live royalty! Union Jack Jr. has arrived!

 **Sandro:** He is the second "Junior" of the match if you think about it.

Union Jack Jr. clearly is inspired, as he lifts Moxley and hits him with a Canadian Backbreaker. Adewale stands up and turns Jack around, but Jack surprises him with a stiff headbutt!

 **Jimmy:** Damn! it sounded so stiff that headbutt!

Adewale stumbles backwards, leaning against the barricade, as Jack hits him with a running crossbody against the barricade.

 **Ian:** Oh dear!

Union Jack quickly stands up, as the fans cheer for him, but the celebration don't last, as Furno started to fight with him.

 _5... 4... 3... 2... 1_

 **Nowhere to Hide - Crobot**

The crowd goes wild, as they saw the highlights of the man who is coming at the titantron, as a muscular man with short, brown hair and blue eyes, who wears a white t-shirt with a pair of blue jeans and black boots. The t-shirt also has a barbed-wire design going around it. But the most surprising fact is that he is already armed.

 **Ian:** Dear lord! The Deathmatch Expert has arrived! Ben Jones is here!

 **Sandro:** And he comes armed to the Warfare! Look at the glass light-tube at his hands!

Ben runs towards the match, as he dodges Justin's clothesline, and when Danger turns around he is received by the light-tube at Jones hands!

 **Jimmy:** Holy shit! Jones is not playing around!

 **Ian:** Well, this is like his playground, so you shouldn't be surprised... dear Jesus baby Justin is now bleeding.

Ben quickly goes to cover him. _1, 2, thr- kickout!_ Ben had to admit he was surprised for that. Ben then see another light-tube at one of the trash cans that hasn't been used, feeling like a kid in Christmas as he stands up and goes to grab it, but he is surprised by a diving clothesline by Furno.

 **Ian:** And two of the most extreme fighters of the entire WFA are fighting now!

Both men were exchanging blows, as Union Jack was strugling against Adewale, who was using his side as his advantage.

 _5... 4... 3... 2... 1_

 **Judas Rising - Judas Priest**

The titantron says "Judas" in blood red and shows clips of his past matches, as a Heavily muscular man with long black hair, a Bray Wyatt-like beard, tattoos on his arms, chest, and neck walks out at stage, who wears black wrestling trunks like Goldberg's with a flaming skull on the back. Black fingerless gloves, elbow pads, knee pads, and boots with red laces.

 **Jimmy:** Dear god, no one is safe. Judas has arrived.

 **Sandro:** For those who don't know him, Judas is pretty much what happens if DNA from Batista and Brock Lensar combined and created a monster; then that monster ate both the Beast incarnate AND the animal then started wrestling bears.

 **Ian:** ... really? You had to say that?

As Sandro shrugged about it, Judas ran to the match, and turns Union Jack Jr. and hits him with a Belly to Belly suplex at the ring side, but that's not the end. No. It just started.

Judas quickly puts a table near the appron as he grabs Union Jack, climbs to the appron, puts him in position for The Burden of Sin (Sitout powerbomb), hitting it right through the table!

 _1, 2, 3! Union Jack Jr. has been eliminated!_

But Judas just started here, as he looks at Adewale and hits him with a Spear! Going RIGHT through the barricade!

 _1, 2, 3! Adewale Soldaat has been eliminated!_

 **Sandro:** Judas is clearly unleashed tonight!

Furno goes now to fight him, as he tries to hit him with Barbie, but is surprised when Judas stop the swing with his hands! He tosses Barbie apart, as he now grabs Furno, hitting him with Circles of Hell (Suplex variations)!

 **Ian:** Forget about Suplex City. you clearly wouldn't want to enter to the Circles of Hell!

And when he end up torturing Furno, because that was clearly a torture to the eyes of the rest, he is surprised when Ben Jones hits him at the back of his head with a light-tube.

 **Jimmy:** Brave effort by Jones.

 **Sandro:** But clearly stupid.

 _5... 4... 3... 2... 1_

 **Emperors New Clothes - Panic! At The Disco**

The crowd cheers as at the titantron the image of a wolf face looking forward appears, and a man that looks skinny but muscular, caucasian with light tan, short, messy, dirty blonde hair, blue-grey eyes and with wolf tribal tattoo's all over his arms, wolf claw marks across left eye walks out wearing black sports pants, black tenis shoes and black fingerless gloves.

 **Jimmy:** Look at that! The final entrant of the Warfare is Chris Wolf!

 **Ian:** Mr. NC-17 has arrived to GWE!

Chris howls at stage before he runs towards the battle, as he enters to the ring and hit Judas with a dropkick between the middle and bottom rope as he goes to the ring side, where he looks and Judas and then Ben Jones. Both nod to each other as they go to hit Judas with a double suplex, which they struggle to do because he is resisting.

Both hit Judas at his ribs, and both look like they were going to do it, but instead Judas lifts both of them and hit them with a suplex!

 **Ian:** And look at Judas strength!

Judas look unimpressed (and bloody) as he stands up, only to being lift by Justin Danger who hits him with a GTS. Danger covers. _1, 2, t- kickout!_

 **Jimmy:** I take back my words, Judas is the true beast!

Justin quickly puts a chair over Judas, as he goes to the appron and looks to hit him with Danger in the Sky from the appron, as he runs from the appron and looks for it, and connects. _1, 2, thr- kickout!_ Justin looks shocked.

 **Ian:** How?! Judas is still on the match!

Justin looks so frustrated, as he looks at Furno and both take distance from Judas, as he is standing up, and both look at hit him with a double clothesline, but instead Judas hit them with a Spear for both of them!

 **Jimmy:** What a Spear by Judas!

But Judas is not ending there, as he lifts both of them to their feet and, to the shock of everyone, put both competitors over his shoulders!

 **Ian:** Look at Judas strength!

 **Jimmy:** Guys, I think he is coming to this direction!

Indeed, Judas was walking towards the anounce table.

 **Sandro:** Shit! Move out! Move out!

As the three men, moved, Judas don't waste time and hit both Justin and Furno with an F5, RIGHT THROUGH THE ANOUNCE TABLE!

 **Ian:** Holy shit! Judas just broke the anounce table! droping Justin Danger and Furno Moxley like dummies!

The crowd chanted "HOLY SHIT!" as Judas covers Danger.

 _1, 2, 3! Justin Danger has been eliminated!_

And right as it ended, he tosses him aside as he covers Moxley.

 _1, 2, 3! Furno Moxley has been eliminated!_

 **Jimmy:** And just like that, Judas has eliminated two of the favorites of this match.

Judas see what he has done, as he walks over Justin, only to be received by a tossed trash can by Chris Wolf, making Judas stumble a few steps behind, as Ben use that for his advantage and hits him with a metal baseball bat at his stomach.

Chris doesn't stay behind and hits Judas with a kendo stick at his back, making him kneel, as both looks at each other and swing their weapons at the same time, hitting Judas at his chest and back.

Chris looks to pin Judas. _1, 2, thr- kickout!_ Chris looks surprised of that, since he can't believe it. He is so shocked, that he doesn't see what Jones planned, since he took some distance and runs towards Chris, hitting him with the Wrecking Ball Knees (Running double high knee)!

 _1, 2, 3! Chris Wolf has been eliminated!_

 **Jimmy:** And Chris Wolf is out!

 **Ian:** Only two men left in the Warfare, and only one will walk out as the first ever GWE Warfare Champion.

Jones quickly runs towards Judas position, as he now puts him in position to hit him with a Train Wreck (Double underhook piledriver), but Judas started to show resistance. Ben is still struggling to hit Judas, but Judas showed another impression of his strength, as he has enough of Jones, and lifts him and hits him with an F5!

 _1, 2, 3! Ding! Ding! Ding!_

 **Judas Rising - Judas Priest**

The crowd shows mixed reactions, as one of the officials of the match approachs Judas and hands him the GWE Warfare Championship, as he grabs it with one hand and the referee raises his hand.

 _ **Jeanette:** The winner of this match, and NEEEEEWWWWW GWE Warfare Champion, JUDAS!_

 **Ian:** Wow, it clearly won the most toughest man of this match.

 **Sandro:** Judas was clearly the most toughest bastard of this match. He showed strength. He showed resistance. He showed why he is the first ever GWE Warfare Champion.

Judas simply walked towards the ramp with the belt over one of his shoulders, as some members of the crowd chanted "San Paintonio!" While the medics helped the last competitors of the Warfare.

 **Jimmy:** Well, while the medics help Jones and Wolf, and the personal clean up this f-ing mess, we got ready for what's next.

 **Ian:** That's right, because next is the turn of the ladies to show their talent.

 **Sandro:** Because coming next, is the Fatal Four to crown the first ever GWE Women's Champion.

* * *

 **Oh sweet baby Jesus, this took me a while to finish it. Any way, let's make a q** **uick recap of the Warfare match. Winner of the match at italic, order and by who was eliminated at parenthesis. Underline is for the debuts in GWE.**

 **1\. Adrian Lord (8th. By Justin Danger)**

 **2\. Jason Malice (10th. By Jason Stone)**

 **3\. Alexander Andrews (12th. By Furno Moxley)**

 **4\. Neville Tupone (1st. By Jason Malice)**

 **5\. Douglas Black (2nd. By Dev Desmond)**

 **6\. Dev Desmond (6th. By Marvelous Tate Williams)**

 **7\. James Phoenix (3rd. By Adrian Lord)**

 **8\. Luc Durand (5th. By Jason Malice)**

 **9\. Alonso López Jr. (4th. By Dev Desmond)**

 **10\. Will Ralston (9th. By Jason Stone)**

 **11\. Marvelous Tate Williams (7th. By Will Ralston)**

 **12\. Eric Drago (13th. By Adewale Soldaat)**

 **13\. Justin Danger (16th. By Judas)**

 **14\. Jason Stone (11th. By Furno Moxley)**

 **15\. Furno Moxley (17th. By Judas)**

 **16\. Adewale Soldaat (15th. By Judas)**

 **17\. Union Jack Jr. (14th. By Judas)**

 **18\. Ben Jones** **(19th. By Judas)**

 _ **19\. Judas**_ **(Winner)**

 **20\. Chris Wolf (18th. By Ben Jones)**

 **And what a champion we got. Congrats on Judas. He is the toughest SOB to ever step a foot on GWE and now he proved it.**

 **Anyway, coming soon, besides the Women's fatal four, is another GWE Special and this one is a surprise.**


	10. Burning Flare (Part 4)

**I'm so sorry for the delay here guys, to be honest didn't know how to write this one, so if this isn't as good as the previous matches, I'm really sorry people.**

* * *

We return to the show, were all the mess from the Warfare match has been cleaned, even most of the blood since there were some dark red spots on the ring and ringside, while the anounce table was still wrecked.

 **Ian:** We are back ladies and gentlemen, and it almost seem like if twenty wrestlers didn't went to war a few minutes ago.

 **Jimmy:** Wow, Marco surely must pay them well.

 **Sandro:** Not more than us if you were going to ask.

 **Ian:** Stop acting like a numpty and let's get back to work.

 **Jimmy:** And let's see if the women's talent can outstand the bloody massacre we witnessed before.

 **Ian:** All we have to do is wait.

The camera faded to the ring, were Jeanette was already there to keep doing her job. Besides her there was the female referee, with the GWE Women's Championship at her hands.

 _ **Jeanette:** Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is a Fatal Four Way Elimination match, and it is for the GWE Women's Championship!_

The crowd cheered, waiting to see the women's do their job, since they were waiting for this match, mostly the fanboys for obvious reasons but let's leave that detail aside.

 **Let's Just Live - Jeff Williams feat. Casey Lee Williams**

The crowd cheered when they see that the first participant of the match, "The Scottish Xena" Tammy O'Brien makes her presence known, but this time her ring attire colors being replaced the green with blue, and the most surprising fact was the facepaint similar to Braveheart.

 **Sandro:** And the first one to appear is... her.

 **Ian:** Oh, come on Sandro, let it go man.

 **Jimmy:** Either way, Tammy looks to be ready for the war.

 **Miss Jackson- Panic ! At the Disco**

As Tammy entered the ring, the next participant was received with boos as The Heartless Beauty, Katarina Love, appears at the stage with a confident smirk as she does a slow twirl to show off her outfit before making her way to the ring. Katarina was showing off her outfit, which now was gold and grey.

 **Sandro:** And heeeeelllllooooooo Katarina.

 **Ian:** And he is back to normal. Do you know that Jeff Rizzo is head crazy for her, right?

 **Jimmy:** Let the man have dreams. Don't you see that he is really REALLY desperate?

 **Sandro:** No I'm not, you smartass! And besides, Rizzo is afraid to do a move since THAT "little" incident.

 **Hard Times - Paramore**

And as Katarina enterd to the ring, the crowd, mostly the kids, cheered when they see San Diego's Sweetheart, Abby Torres makes her presence known with a bright smile in her face, and her outfit being in white with silver colors, wearing a silver vest with red wings design at her back as she blows a kiss to the crowd before making her way to the ring.

 **Jimmy:** Look at her, always carrying a smile in her face. Now I see why Matt is smiling around her.

 **Ian:** Even Jimmy admits that she is a sweetheart, and hopefully she lefts with a smile in her face and a championship around her waist.

 **Sandro:** You know that you just jinx the match?

 **What Have You Done - Within Temptations**

The crowd goes quiet when the lights goes off, meaning one thing, and is the arrival of Katie Striker. Katie's outfit now is a mix of night blue and red blood.

 **Jimmy:** This girl surelly creeps me out.

 **Ian:** Honestly, I would be quite surprised if you weren't.

 **Sandro:** Quite the most experienced yet the most creepy as shit of the competitors of this match.

 **Jimmy:** Now let's see if the ladies have everything to keep the men in the shadows tonight.

While they talked, Katie was already on her corner in the ring, as the four ladies were now waiting for the start of the match.

 _ **Jeanette:** Introducing the challengers! First, from __Glasgow, Scotland, standing at 5'9", weighing in 165 lbs. Representing The United Kingdom, Tammy O'Brien!_

The crowd cheered for The Scottish Xena, as she pumps a fist to the air.

 _ **Jeanette:** Introducing her opponents. First, __from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, standing at 5'8, weighing in 125lbs. Katarina Love!_

The crowd showed very negative towards Katarina, who just ignored them.

 _ **Jeanette:** Next, __from San Diego, California, standing at 5'2, weighing in 108 lbs, Abby Torres!_

The fans, mostly the kids, cheered for Abby, who just smiled for the reactions from the fans.

 _ **Jeanette:** Finally, from __Monterey, California; standing at 5'8, weighing in 168 lbs, Katie Striker!_

The crowd were mixed towards Katie, who just keep a stare towards her opponents. Right after that, the referee rised the Women's Championship in the air, so everyone can see the prize for the winner.

 **Jimmy:** Alright, the guys have already showed their talent, but now is the turn for the ladies.

 **Sandro:** Four of the most talented women of the company are looking for the gold.

 **Ian:** But only one will walk out with the title.

 _Ding! Ding!_

Right at the moment that the bell sounded Katie was the first one to strike, as she went straight for the nearest women to her, which was Abby, as she grabbed her by the head and started to hit her against the corner.

 **Ian:** Wow! It hasn't even been a minute of the match and Katie has been unleashed!

Tammy took advantage of the distraction of Katie and connect her with a german suplex, saving Abby in the process, but at the cost of not seeing Katarina trying to eliminate her. _1, t- break up!_ Abby interrupts the pin by kicking Katarina right in her back.

 **Sandro:** She knows that the match is won by elimination, right?

 **Jimmy:** Leave her alone, she is just returning the favor.

Tammy returns to her feet as she nods to Abby, and a war started as Abby and Tammy started to exchange blows with Love and Striker, respectively, with Abby and Katie having the advantage, as both had enough and tosses their respective opponents outside the ring. Right after that, both turn to see each other.

 **Jimmy:** Right here is experience against the youth.

Katie look at Abby with a cold stare while Abby try to keep her cool, and then both women look for keeping the lock to each other, with Katie using her size as advantage. Abby tries to free herself, but Katie doesn't make things easier as she keep the lock on her.

 **Ian:** Even though Abby has the youth fact, her size is currently her disadvantage against Katie.

Abby stands on one knee, as she struggles to free herself as she hits Katie at her sides of the ribs, but Striker doesn't show signs of freeing her. Abby had enough and showed the results of training with Matt as she uses her size for her advantage and manages to lift Katie a couple of feet in the air as she went for a bridge roll-up. _1, tw- kickout!_

 **Jimmy:** Abby was so close of making the biggest pinfall of her career so far.

The moment that Abby stands on her feet first, she is surprised by Katarina Love hitting her with a bicycle kick, as Love goes to cover Abby. _1, tw- kickout!_

 **Ian:** The ladies are going for all, even though they don't act like ladies at this moment.

 **Jimmy:** They are not ladies Ian, they are warriors.

Love quickly stomps at Abby, making her roll away, without noticing Striker at her back, who locks Love from behind, conneting a Dragon Suplex, as she goes for the cover. _1, 2, t- kickout!_ Katie looks dissapointed, but she doesn't notice Tammy locking her on a Sleeper Hold!

 **Ian:** And Tammy with the Sleeper Hold!

 **Sandro:** This is something you don't see, Tammy O'Brien locking Katie Striker.

Tammy keeps her lock on Katie, but she was keeping her focuss on Katie, that she doesn't see Abby returns to the match, as she enters to the ring at Tammy's back, as she runs towards the ropes in front of both opponents, and connects both of them with a Springboard roundhouse kick!

 **Ian:** Wow! Look at that! That was new.

Abby goes to cover Katie. _1, 2, t- kickout!_ Abby looks really surprised. The she goes to cover Tammy. _1, tw- kickout!_

 **Sandro:** Looks like Abby doesn't have any luck there.

Abby stands up, but for that she is surprised by Katarina turning her around, kicking her at the stomach and hit her with a Snap DDT. She goes for the cover. _1, 2, t- kickout!_

 **Sandro:** Come on Abby, just let Katarina win the gold.

Katarina lifts Abby to her feet, and it looks like she is going to finish it, but she smirks and tosses Abby outside of the ring.

 **Ian:** Do you think she would be doing it?

Katarina looks like she is going to fly, as she bounces the ropes at her back, runs towards the direction of Abby... but in the end she only bounces back to the ring and does a slow twirl, receiving negative reactions from the fans as she smirks.

 **Jimmy:** Gotta admit that she caught us there.

She smiles, but frowns as she see Katie climbing to the top turnbuckle, but she doesn't make things easy as she moves her foot, making Striker stumble at the corner, and goes for a superplex.

 **Sandro:** If Love connects it this is over.

 **Jimmy:** Indeed but let's hope that it- wait look at Tammy!

Tammy O'Brien slingshots herself to the ring and goes in a german suplex position, hitting Katarina with it as she connects Striker with a superplex!

 **Ian:** Look at Tammy's strength!

 **Jimmy:** She trully earned herself to be known as The Scottish Xena.

As the crowd was still crazy for what they witnessed, Tammy went to cover Love. _1, 2, th- kickout!_ Tammy is shocked, but then she goes to cover Katie. _1, 2, th- kickout!_ Tammy AND the crowd were in disbelief!

 **Jimmy:** AND SO CLOSE! Tammy almost eliminated TWO of her rivals of the match!

 **Sandro:** Too bad, she cannot pull out what Leo did before... and surely will not do what Judas did.

Tammy look really surprised, as she goes to grab Katie from her head, but Striker headbutts O'Brien when she is on her feet, as Tammy holds her jaw after that headbutt. Striker took advantage of that as now connects Tammy with a step-up enzuigiri as now she grabs and lifts the Scottish Xena as she puts her over the middle rope, before hitting her with a Hanging Neckbreaker! Katie covers an unconscious Tammy.

 _1, 2, 3!_

 _ **Jeanette:** Tammy O'Brien has been eliminated!_

 **Jimmy:** Poor Tammy, she couldn't make it farther than that.

Katie stands up as she rolls an now eliminated Tammy out of the ring, but just as she turns around she is surprised by both Torres and Love kicking her at the stomach before hitting her with a double DDT.

 **Ian:** A really odd team-up between Abby and Katarina.

 **Sandro:** But both know that the biggest threat of the match is Katie.

Both women lift Katie to her feet, where Abby connect her with an Angel Kiss, and before Katie hit the floor, Love lift her over her shoulders, looking for the Love Buster (Fireman's carry facebuster), which connects! Both ladies cover Striker.

 _1, 2, 3!_

 _ **Jeanette:** Katie Striker has been eliminated!_

 **Sandro:** Wait a moment? For who is the elimination, Abby or Katarina?

 **Jimmy:** Does it matter? Both women had eliminated the most dangerous threat of the match. Now it's only a matter of time before we have a champion.

Both Torres and Love realize that they are the last two of the match, as both stare at each other before they start exchanging blows to the head, with Katarina having the size advantage as she has enough and starts to hit more harder Abby with her forearm.

 **Ian:** Dear lord, I think Love just snapped.

 **Sandro:** Oh, don't exagerate man, she just want the championship as much as Abby.

Love holds Abby by the jaw, as she shouts to her "You don't deserve that championship!" as she runs to the ropes and looks to hit her with a lariat, which Abby dodges as she runs to the ropes and bounces back to hit Love with a discus elbow smash!

 **Jimmy:** Abby still has energy left!

Abby now looks for the cover. _1 ,2, thr- kickout!_ Abby looks surprised, as she is breathing faster than normal, as she looks at Katarina on the floor and climbs to the top turnbuckle.

 **Ian:** Abby looks to finish this match.

 **Jimmy:** Looks like it Ian. She is going for the Skyfall!

Abby looks as Katarina stands up, as she goes for the Skyfall (Diving neckbreaker), but Love grabs herself to the ropes, making Abby hit the mat. Katarina looks at what happened as she grabs Torres from her feet and drags her to the middle of the ring, where she locks her with a Love Lockdown(LionTamer)!

 **Sandro:** Love Lockdown in the middle of the ring! This is over for Abby!

 **Jimmy:** Abby has all the odds against her. Will she be able to escape?

Abby is screaming in pain, as she clench her fist, trying to keep herself from tapping out, while Love is making more preasure in the lock, while the only other sound that could be heard were some fans shouting "Tap!" at the sight in the ring. Abby lifts her fist, trying to hit Love with it, but since she couldn't reach to her and not longer managing to overcome the pain, Torres didn't have more choice to tap out!

 _Ding! Ding! Ding!_

 **Miss Jackson- Panic ! At the Disco**

 **Sandro:** Yes! Yes! She did it!

 _ **Jeanette:** The winner of this match, and NEEEEEEWWWWWWW GWE Women's Champion, Katarina Love!_

 **Ian:** Well... she is the champ.

The referee handed Katarina the GWE Women's Championship as he raised her hand, while med team helped Abby to the backstage. Katarina raised her new title over her head, as most of the corwd booed her, while she just shrugged about it.

 **Jimmy:** It was expected to someone to came over as champ, but give some credit for the other competitors of the match, they gave a good show tonight.

 **Sandro:** Yeah, yeah, whatever guys. What matters is that The first GWE Women's Champion is Katarina Love.

Katarina puts her title over her shoulders, as suddenly the lights goes off.

 **Ian:** What the-

 **Sandro:** Who is in charge of the lights? This is a total disrespect for the champ.

Suddenly the arena can see smoke covering the place, but not any smoke... blue smoke.

 **Ian:** Guys, I don't think I would like where this is going.

 **Jimmy:** Blue smoke, don't you think?

 **Sandro:** Better not be her... better not be her!

 **The Truth Beneath The Rose - Within Temptation**

The crowd goes wild when they start to hear that song, as the lights turns on as they see on stage a Mexican female with amber colored eyes with thick black hair only with a white streak down the center of her head, light olive colored skin and high cheek bones, as she wears a full body one piece black leather with red accents up the side.

 **Ian:** Dear lord, Traci Star is here!

 **Sandro:** Why?! Why tonight?!

 **Jimmy:** Well is obviously she is here to deliver a message to all the Women's division.

Katarina is staring at Traci, who is simply laughing crazy, while the crowd is silent, wondering what she finds funny. Suddenly the lights turn off again, and when they turn on Traci is gone. But on the titantron shows only **"Death comes for everyone!"** on red and in a black screen while Traci's laugh could still be heard.

 **Ian:** Well, that's a real way to deliver a message... I think so.

 **Sandro:** She still is giving me some creeps, more than Katie.

 **Jimmy:** Weeeellll, we still have job to do here guys, because coming next is time to settle down the last participant of the main event, as in the pending qualifier match, Freddy Escobar will clash one more time with Matt López.


	11. Burning Flare (Part 5)

**Ian:** We are back ladies and gentlemen, and WOW! People can't believe everything had happened tonight.

 **Jimmy:** Agreed man, right now Traci's first appearance at GWE is already trending regarding anything related with GWE.

 **Sandro:** Enough talking about that crazy woman, we still have to work to do.

 **Ian:** That's right, because we have a pending qualifier match.

 **Jimmy:** Indeed, as Freddy Escobar and Matt López has unfinished business regarding the GWE Global Championship fatal four tonight.

 **Sandro:** This bullshit! That title has Freddy's name since day one, but noooooooooooooooo... Marco has to be good samaritarian with the roster, and look what it happened for that.

 **Jimmy:** Yeah, yeah, whatever helps you to sleep. Now be quiet while I drowl for Jeanette's beautiful voice.

The crowd see Jeanette in the middle of the ring, along with the official referee for this match.

 _ **Jeanette:** The following contest, is the qualifier match for the GWE Global Championship fatal four match, scheduled for one fall! (Crowd: ONE FALL!) And the winner will qualify for the main event tonight!_

The crowd cheered, mostly because they finally have a match involving just two wrestlers, but that's for later.

 **POWER - Kanye West**

The cheers died, as now the WHOLE arena booed when they heard that song, as Freddy Escobar makes his way to the ring, appearing at stage with a Royal red cape with a golden crown in the middle of it, with his tights now being color white with his classic gold accents. And at his hand was his unfamous scepter.

 _ **Jeanette:** Making his way to the ring, from Los Angeles, California, standing at 6'0, weighing in 225 lbs! Representing Monarchy, Freddy Escobar!_

The crowd booed, while Freddy looked to the camera and shouted "BOW!" as he enters the ring.

 **Sandro:** Look at him, a true champion from wherever you look at him.

 **Ian:** only if his way to victory were much less polemical.

 **Sandro:** You are such a hater. That's why you should bow to his glory.

After making his pose at the corner, Freddy took off his cape, as he sits in the corner, being uncommon from him, as he waits for his opponent, as the crowd were chanting the name of his rival to get in The Prince's head, but he simply ignored them as he waits for the signal of his ooponent while the only sound were the fans chantting "Matt!" as the wait was getting longer. The crowd cheered when the lights went off, knowing what, or at this moment who, was coming.

 ***wolf howl* Resistance to Resilience - Relucant Hero**

The fans were cheering loudly when "The Mexican Lone Wolf" Matt López stands on his knee on his single spotlight on stage, wearing a wolf fur styled vest, and his MMA shorts were now red, with the wolf claw designs being black and silver and with black and red hunter face paint.

 _ **Jeanette:** And his opponent, from Tijuana, Mexico, standing at 5'9, weighing in 197 lbs! Matt López!_

 **Ian:** And in his true spirit of a warrior, Matt López is looking to hunt down Escobar tonight.

 **Sandro:** I don't know if he is brave or not enough stupid. I mean, he hasn't fully recovered yet from that stunt at TDW first episode.

 **Jimmy:** I don't think he is stupid. I think he is trully a warrior. He is trully earning the name of the Apex Predator if you think about it.

As the anounce team talked, Matt made his way to the ring high fiving some fans, as he climbs to the top turnbuckle and howls for the crowd's delight, as he jumps to the ring, keeping his stare at Freddy Escobar, who glared him. Matt didn't show much matter as he took off his vest, revealing his burn marks on his back as a memory of what happened at TDW.

 **Sandro:** Look at him. Is obvious that he is not completely cleared to compete by looking at the state of his back.

 **Jimmy:** Well it doesn't matter for him. That's a true warrior over there in Matt López.

 **Ian:** But that doesn't matter now, because what matters is the opportunity to join the main event. López. Escobar. Only one will join. The question here is, who?

 _Ding! Ding!_

Matt and Freddy didn't waste any time and both went straight and lock each other, with Freddy showing slight advantage because of his size. Matt doesn't let it matters as he uses his size to escape the lock, as both went again to lock each other but Freddy is not going to let the same mistake happen as he turns around Matt and slap him right at his back!

 **Ian:** Ow! That's going to sting!

 **Sandro:** See! That's what I meant when I said Matt wasn't ready.

Freddy laughs at seeing the face of Matt showing pain as he winces for his back, but he is not over as he slaps Matt again at his back, adding more pain. Freddy keeps laughing while the crowd booed him.

 **Jimmy:** Give him a break Freddy! We know you are enjoying this, but come on.

Freddy seems that he hasn't enough yet, as now orders the crowd to silence, as he is ready to slap his back again, but Matt has enough and connects Freddy with a Pele kick.

 **Ian:** And Matt has enough of this. He is not going to let Freddy enjoy of his suffering.

Matt regains some composure, as he looks at Freddy, who now looks upset, as he goes to hit Matt with a lariat, which Matt dodges and goes for a hurracarrana against Freddy, who does a frontflip to land on his feet, as he goes for a hurracarrana of his own against Matt, who goes with a frontflip too to land on his own feet, and when both opponents look at each other they go for a dropkick at the same time cancelling each other manouver, as both went to their feet at the same time staring at each other while the crowd cheered for that demonstration by both Latinos.

 **Jimmy:** Love them or hate them, that was a nice demonstration of both talented wrestlers.

Matt smirked at seeing Freddy's frowning at him, as Matt goes to hit Freddy with a lariat, but Freddy's dodges it and surprises him with a Pele kick of his own.

 **Sandro:** You think you are the only one who can make that kick, Matt? You are wrong!

Freddy goes to cover Matt. _1, tw- kickout!_ Freddy look with anger to the referee, as the referee confirmed him that it wasn't three. Freddy quickly lifts Matt, grabs him from his hair and shouts at his face "Bow, Matty! Bow!", but Matt frees himself from the grip and surprises The Prince with a sequence started with two punches, followed by a shoot kick, then by a back fist and finally a lariat.

 **Ian:** And look at that sequence by López!

Matt sees Freddy on his knees as he runs to the ropes and bounces to the ropes, to hit Freddy with a penalty kick! Matt covers Freddy. _1, 2, t- kickout!_ Matt looks dissappointed at seeing Freddy didn't.

 **Sandro:** Oh, thank god that Freddy is still on the match.

Matt lift Freddy, as he seems to go for the victory with the Stormmaker, but when Matt turns Freddy to connect it, Freddy dodges at last minute, and when Matt turns around, he is received with a superkick!

 **Sandro:** Superkick!

 **Ian:** Really?

Matt struggles to keep himself on his feet as he bounces to the ropes, and when he returns he hits Freddy with a superkick of his own!

 **Jimmy:** Superkick!

Freddy takes a few steps back as he hits Matt with a counter... a superkick counter.

 **Sandro:** Superkick!

 **Ian:** ... somebody kill me.

And like that Matt and Freddy were hitting each other with superkicks to each other, as this match turned itself into a real superkick party (while Sandro and Jimmy hurt Ian's ears with each "Superkick!" shout out). Both look at each other and goes for a kick of their own, knocking each other out! As the crowd cheered while shouted "YES!" for that Superkick party.

 **Jimmy:** Wow! Didn't expected to see a Superkick party that soon!

The referee see that both had their shoulders down, with an arm over the other, and goes for the cover. _1, 2, thr- kickout!_ Both men lifts their shoulders.

 **Ian:** And both men reacted on time, though I'm not sure who would be the winner.

Both are now in their knees as they look at each other, and start to exchange elbow smash as they both stand up while exchanging blows. Freddy has enough as he slaps Matt in the face, kicks him at his stomach as he puts Matt in position for a Royal Decree, which he connects!

 **Sandro:** Freddy's Royal Decree! Come on, secure your spot!

 _1, 2, thr- kickout!_ Freddy cannot believe it as the crowd goes wild for that.

 **Jimmy:** I'm literally out of words here. How is that López is still alive?

Freddy looks frustrated, as he now goes to the nearest corner, as he climbs to the top turnbuckle.

 **Ian:** Look at Freddy, it seems to be going for the Frog Splash.

 **Jimmy:** A clear tribute to Eddie Guerrero, despite his cocky attitude.

Freddy sees at Matt, who is still on the floor, and goes to fly with a frog splash, which he connects... but for the shock of everyone, Matt catches him and locks him on the Apex's Catch (Chickenwing over-the-shoulder crossface)!

 **Jimmy:** Apex's Catch! Matt catched Freddy in the middle of the air!

 **Ian:** And Freddy has become the first person to be locked in the Apex's Catch!

Matt was keeping the lock, while Freddy was clearly in pain, as the crowd shouted "Tap!" as Escobar struggles to keep himself in the match. Freddy drags himself to the nearest ropes and it seems that he is going to grab it... but Matt rolls themselves back to the middle of the ring, keeping the Apex's Catch.

 **Jimmy:** Matt is focussed on victory here guys. We might see the last competitor of the main event in López.

Freddy is struggling, but with the strength that he has, rolls both him and Matt as now López shoulders are touching the mat. _1, 2, th- kickout!_ As Matt is forced to release Freddy.

 **Sandro:** Damn it, Freddy was so close.

 **Ian:** Look at the bright side, now he is free from Matt's lock.

Both men stand at their feet, as Matt goes again for the Stormmaker, but Freddy escape by grabbing himself at the corner. The referee orders Matt to release Freddy, but Matt don't want to listen, as with one struggle Matt finally separates Freddy from the corner, but end ups taking down the referee.

 **Sandro:** What a savage! They should disqualify him!

Matt looks concerned at the referee, who is still with conscious. After seeing that, Matt focus again on Freddy, only to be hit in the head with his scepter!

 **Ian:** Oh, come on! Are you serious?!

And before Matt hit the floor, The Prince puts the Mexican Lone Wolf in position for the Prince's Throne (One-Handed Electric Chair Driver), which connects!

 _1, 2, 3! Ding! Ding! Ding!_

 **POWER - Kanye West**

 **Sandro:** Yes! He did it! I told you Ian!

Freddy stands on his knees as he looks at his fallen oponnent and laughs, while the crowd started to shower him with hate as the referee raises his hand.

 _ **Jeanette:** The winner of this match, Freddy Escobar!_

 **Ian:** This is not how a man should win his opportunity.

 **Sandro:** Oh, put a sock in your mouth, because The Prince is one step ahead of becoming the first GWE Global Champion.

 **Jimmy:** Don't look ahead of things now Sandro, because Escobar still need to look over three more opponents.

 **Ian:** Indeed, as after the pause look as how... him, goes against three different opponents in the main event. The last Fatal Four elimination match, to crown the FIRST EVER GWE GLOBAL CHAMPION. NEXT.


	12. Burning Flare (Part 6: MAIN EVENT)

**Jimmy:** Ladies and gentlemen, we are back, ready for the final match of GWE first ever PPV.

 **Sandro:** Indeed, as now after a tough battle and regaining some breath, Freddy Escobar is ready to win the big gold.

The camera shows Freddy Escobar at ringside near the announce table, with a bottle of water at his right hand, and it looks like he is regaining his breath.

 **Ian:** Why are you so confident that he is going to win? He clearly has the disadvantage here.

 **Sandro:** I talked with Freddy during comercials, and he told to me that he has overcome worst disadvantages than this.

 **Jimmy:** Let's see if he can overcome it. Because now is the time for the truth.

 _ **Jeanette:** Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is a Fatal Four Way Elimination match, and it is for the GWE Global Championship!_

The crowd cheered for the most anticipated match of the evening, as the camera shows the GWE Global Championship at the hands of the referee as Freddy starts to approach to the ring.

 **Infected - 12 Stones**

The crowd cheered when Jacob Wolf makes his appearance at stage, kneeling and smiling while his attire is red and black.

 **Ian:** And here comes the man who won the main event of the first ever GWE Showdown episode.

 **Jimmy:** Quite enigmatic and mysterious, let's see if Jacob Wolf is championship material.

 **The Rains of Castamere - Jackie Evancho**

The crowd showed mixed reactions when the man that is the leader of the newly crowned GWE Global Tag Team Champions, Mordred Caliburn makes his presence on stage known at the moment that Jacob Wolf enters the ring. His outfit now clearly based on the Night's Watch.

 **Sandro:** Ok, now I'm entirely sure that Caliburn is a Game of Thrones cosplayer.

 **Ian:** Oh be quiet, like of you haven't watched the series.

 **Sandro:** Doesn't mean I would be doing cosplay all the time, you asshat.

When Mordred entered the ring, Freddy relucantly entered too, as now the three men were waiting for the last piece of this puzzle.

 **Hadou - Kazsin**

The crowd goes completely wild at the moment that the music sounds, and completely loses it when The Ronin, Koji Yoshida makes his way to the ring. He is wearing his trademark red outfit, but now is wearing a samurai mask over his face.

 **Jimmy:** Clearly the favorite of the crowd, Koji Yoshida entered as the wild spot since he is one of thr latest signings in the entire WFA.

 **Ian:** And he has already made a big impress on WFA, by going against names like Will Ralston, Jason Sabre and even Freddy Escobar himself.

 **Sandro:** Yeah, and Freddy defeated him, so the results are going to be the same here.

Koji finay entered the ring, after taking off his coat and mask, as every men were at their respective corner while the referee got in position in the middle of the ring.

 _ **Jeanette:** Introducing the challengers! First, from_ _Baton-Rouge, Louisiana, standing at 6'5", weghing in 240 lbs. Jacob Wolf!_

The crowd cheered for Jacob Wolf, who simply stared at his opponents.

 _ **Jeanette:** Introducing his opponents. First, __from Winchester, England, standing at 6'4, weighing in 245 lbs, representing The Multinational Kingdom, Mordred Caliburn!_

The crowd were still mixed for Mordred Caliburn, who simply side smiled when he hear some fans humming the song of Game of Thrones.

 _ **Jeanette:** Next, __from Los Angeles, California, standing at 6'0, weighing in 225 lbs! Representing Monarchy, Freddy Escobar!_

The crowd completely booed him, while he shouted "BOW!" to his opponents.

 _ **Jeanette:** Finally, __from Yokohama, Japan, standing at 6'3, weighing in 229 lbs, Koji Yoshida!_

The mood on the arena changed, as they cheered loudly for Koji, whle the crowd chanted "Ronin!", all while Koji keeps his serious stare at his opponents. The referee finally raised the title over his head.

 **Ian:** This is the moment we have been waiting for.

 **Jimmy:** The last fatal four of the night, and clearly the most important.

 **Sandro:** Only one man will win the big one.

 _Ding! Ding!_

As the moment that the bell rings, Wolf doesn't waste time and goes straight after Escobar, as he corners the Prince while hit him with his fists, meanwhile Mordred and Koji don't want to leave behind and start to fight, as Mordred takes the fight to ringside with Koji.

 **Ian:** It hasn't been a minute and there is already chaos in this match.

 **Sandro:** And for make things worse, Freddy has to deal with another wolf tonight.

Jacob Wolf finally let Freddy breathe for a moment, before continue with his assault, while at ringside Mordred throws Koji against the barricade, obviously showing the leader of the Multinational Kingdom over the Ronin.

 **Jimmy:** It seems that they are more focused on causing damage to their rivals than winning the belt.

Freddy has enough and poke Jacob at his eyes when he saw an opening, while Koji stopped Mordred from hitting him against the barricade, as he hits him with his elbow at his side. Koji then hits Mordred with a forearm while Freddy now puts Jacob at the corner and hit him with a knife-edged chop as the crowd shouted "Woooooo!"

 **Sandro:** And Freddy took a page from Ric Flair's book here.

Freddy uses his foot to make Jacob sit at the corner, as Freddy takes some distances as he impulse himself towards Wolf, hitting him with a dropkick. Koji throws Mordred back to the ring, as the British stands up, only to be received by a bicycle kick by the Ronin! After Mordred falls to the ground, both Freddy and Koji turn around to see each other.

 **Ian:** And look at this moment people. Freddy and Koji hasn't seen each other since their encounter at the now inactive UWA.

The crowd shouted "Yes!" at seeing both wrestlers keep the stare at each other, looking to see who is going to break the eye-to-eye moment. Koji seems to have enough as he hits Freddy with a chop to the chest, which Freddy now retaliates with a chop of his own. The crowd were losing it at seeing the chop exchange between Freddy and Koji.

 **Jimmy:** That surely is going to leave a mark for both of them.

After another chop, Freddy has enough as he pushes Koji against the ropes as he runs to hit him, only to be met by Koji right boot, making Freddy take some steps back, which Koji uses for his advantage as he runs and hits Freddy with a Sling Blade. Jacob stands up and goes to hit Koji with a lariat, which the Ronin dodges and hits Jacob with a Sling Blade. Koji seems to be in a moment, but Mordred enter the ring as he kicks Koji at his stomach and seems that he is going to throw him outside the ring, but Koji bounces again to the ropes, and hits Caliburn with a Sling Blade, as the crowd cheered for the Ronin.

 **Ian:** Look at that! We might see the first GWE Global Champion in Koji.

 **Sandro:** Bite your toungue Ian! That title belongs to Freddy only!

Koji goes to cover Mordred. _1, tw- kickout!_ Koji shakes his head, dissapointed that he couldn't complete the elimination. Koji is then surprised when Jacob rolls him up. _1, t- kickout!_ when Koji kicks out, Freddy surprises Jacob with a superkick!

 **Sandro:** Superkick! *Ian slaps him on the back of his head*

 **Ian:** Next time you say that tonight, I'm going to knock you out.

And while Sandro glares at his partner, Freddy looks to cover Jacob _1, 2, t-kickout!_ Freddy looks upset of not being able to eliminate Jacob. Freddy suddenly is surprised by a superkick from Koji.

 **Jimmy:** S-mmpphhh

 **Ian:** *covers Jimmy's mouth with his hand* Don't. I had enough superkick shouts by the two of you today.

Koji covers. _1, 2, t- kickout!_ Koji looks dissapointed for not being able to eliminate The Prince.

 **Sandro:** Yeah, that's the closest you will get to eliminate Freddy.

 **Jimmy:** Yeah, keep telling yourself that, though I'm surprised all that Freddy kicked out regarding all that he endorsed against Matt before.

Koji looks at his opponent, as he lifts Freddy and goes in position for the Ronin's Blade, but Mordred looks for the advantage point and rolls up Koji. _1, 2, t- kickout!_ Mordred looks surprised by this, as he tries to hit the Ronin with a lariat, only for Koji to dodge and grab him for a german suplex, which connects! But that's not the end, as Koji lifts Caliburn without releasing him, and ggoes for the Ronin's Blade, which connects!

 **Ian:** Ronin's Blade for Mordred!

 _1, 2, 3!_

 _ **Jeanette:** Mordred Caliburn has been eliminated!_

 **Jimmy:** And just like that, Caliburn is the first eliminated of the main event.

 **Ian:** Let's give him some credit for making it so far for the title.

 **Sandro:** Yeah, yeah. Now Freddy has more chances of winning.

After Koji stands up, he is surprised by Jacob, who attacked him at his back, stomping him with all that he has.

 **Jimmy:** And Jacob is looking to win the gold by expenses of Koji.

Jacob keeps hitting Koji, as he lifts Koji and hits him with a chokeslam.

 **Ian:** Chokeslam by Wolf! He covers!

 _1, 2, th- kickout!_ The Ronin is still on the match. And just when Jacob stands up, he is surprised by a dropkick at his back by Escobar, making Wolf fall to the ringside.

Freddy then looks at the down Koji, as he drags him to the middle of the ring, as he climbs to the nearest corner to the top turnbuckle.

 **Sandro:** The Prince is gonna fly guys.

Freddy smirks as he goes for the Coronation (Diving Elbow Drop), which connects!

 **Jimmy:** And Escobar hits Yoshida with Coronation!

 _1, 2, thre- kickout!_ The crowd goes wild after seeing Koji kicks out at last second.

 **Ian:** Dear lord! Didn't thought he would kick out. Freddy is even shocked right now.

Freddy looks shocked, but his face change from shocked to pissed, as he lifts Koji to his feet, looking for the Prince's Throne, but Koji surprisingly front flips from Freddy's shoulders and hits Escobar with a superkick!

 **Ian:** Come on guys... say it.

 **Sandro/Jimmy:** ...

 **Ian:** That's what I thought.

Koji seems to look to end with Escobar, but Wolf enters back to the ring and tosses the Ronin out of it. Jacob looks at Freddy down, as he goes to a corner.

 **Jimmy:** It seems that Wolf is going for the punt kick.

 **Sandro:** Not to the Prince!

Jacob seems to go for the punt kick... at least it seems because he is stopped from hitting Escobar, but not by Koji, but by DJ Kingston and Dylan Torres. As both men drop him to the floor and hits Wolf's groin with the post.

 **Sandro:** Yes! God bless Kingston and Torres for saving the Prince.

Both enter to the ring, dragging Wolf to the middle, as they helped Freddy to get up. Freddy motion them to finish Jacob, as Torres and Kingston hit him with the Kingdom Killer. But before Freddy can end it, he decided to add more salt to the injury.

Freddy ordered his stablemates to put Jacob on his knees, as Freddy goes to hit Jacob with the Kingslayer (Curb Stomp), which connects!

 _1, 2, 3!_

 _ **Jeanette:** Jacob Wolf has been eliminated!_

 **Ian:** What a bullcrap. Monarchy is just making Freddy's job.

 **Sandro:** That's what they do, genious. They are supposed to help their leader.

The crowd were booing louder, as Freddy smirked again and told both DJ and Dylan to get Koji, as both left the ring and go to where Koji was located, to stomp the Ronin and lift him to toss him to the ring.

 **Ian:** And now they are going to do it again.

 **Jimmy:** Yeah... not surprised by this.

When both Kingston and Torres return to the ring, Freddy ordered them to do it again, as both lift Koji for the Kingdom Killer, but the Ronin is not making things easy as he is resisting, but Freddy superkicks Koji, letting his stablemates to hit him.

 **Jimmy:** And now they hit Koji with the Kingdom Killer.

 **Sandro:** Yes! Just one more step Freddy!

And just like with Jacob Wolf, DJ and Dylan put Koji in position so Freddy can hit him with the Kingslayer.

 **Jimmy:** And it seems to be the end for the match.

 **Sandro:** Hell yeah! Put a sock in your mouth Ian, because the Monarchy's reign is about to begin with one simple step.

 **Ian:** This is just disgusting.

The crowd is booing, but suddenly the crowd goes wild when they see Matt Lopez return to the ring, to hit Freddy with a dropkick!

 **Jimmy:** Wow! Matt López saving Koji from the Prince!

 **Sandro:** What the hell is he doing here?! Freddy beat you fair and square, deal with it! You are not supposed to be here!

Monarchy looks surprised when they see López, who gave them a challenging smirk, as he left the ring and both DJ and Dylan start to chase him, as he runs around the ringside, as he climbs to the apron and hits both Monarchy members with a sprinboard moonsault.

 **Ian:** And López takes out both Kingston and Torres. Matt is making things fair here!

 **Sandro:** He is not supposed to be here, he was supposed to stay quiet at backstage!

 **Jimmy:** So as Monarchy, but here they are.

Freddy looks at what Matt has done, who smirks at Freddy's pissed face while he leaves the arena, while Freddy looks at Koji, who is struggling to get up. Freddy seems to be going for the Kingslayer... which Koji dodges. Freddy lands on his feet, as he is grabbed by Koji, who is looking for the Ronin's Blade, while Freddy is resisting.

 **Ian:** And this is how it's supposed to be. Just the two of them.

Freddy dodges the Ronin's Blade, as he now goes for the Prince's Throne, who turns the things around and traps the Prince with Life or Death (modified gogoplata) in the middle of the ring!

 **Jimmy:** Life or Death! Koji's submission manouver!

The crowd were chantting "Tap!" at the sight of the Prince on a submission manouver (again) in the middle of the ring. Freddy was struggling to deal with the pain, as Koji puts more effort to lock Freddy.

 **Ian:** This might be the end if Freddy taps!

 **Sandro:** Keep fighting Freddy! Don't tap damn it!

After near a minute, Freddy couldn't last any longer and the crowd goes wild at the moment the Prince taps out!

 _Ding! Ding! Ding!_

 **Hadou - Kazsin**

 **Ian:** Incredible! Can't believe it!

 **Jimmy:** Koji did it! He is the champ!

 **Sandro:** Damn it! *tosses his headset to the floor*

Koji finally releases it, as the referee tell him that the match ended, as Jeanette get ready to make the anouncement that will make history.

 _ **Jeanette:** The winner of this match, and NEEEEEEWWWWWWW GWE Global Champion, Koji Yoshida!_

Koji's hand is raised by the referee, signal of his victory. As Koji celebrated, the owner of GWE, Marco Alonso de la Mora walked out from backstage, applauding for the first ever GWE Global Champion.

 **Ian:** And joining the party is the owner and comissioner of GWE.

Koji looks at Marco, who enters the ring, as the referee handed Marco the GWE Global Championship, and Marco present it to Koji. The crowd clapped when the Ronin makes a respectful bow and accepts the belt from Marco.

 **Jimmy:** In the end, it required from a Ronin to end with a Prince. And now we have the first ever GWE Global Champion, and his name is Koji Yoshida.

 **Ian:** And while Sandro keeps doing a tantrum for the defeat of Freddy, I would like to thank Jimmy for joining us at this night.

 **Jimmy:** I'm thankful for being with you two guys tonight, and hopefully we will join in the future again.

 **Ian:** In behalf of Sandro Romero and Jimmy Jacobs, I'm Ian Drinkwater and I wish you good night.

* * *

 **And that was it people! I can oficially say that Burning Flare is over. It took me a while (mostly because of momentanium writters block and not having time because of my job.**

 **Before you say something, I know it shows favoritism having my OC winning the main title, but you must know everything has a reason for it. And besides, what a great feud we are going to see between the Prince and the Ronin to start to heat up the things for GWE.**

 **And now, a quick review of the event.**

 **Burning Flare results.**

 _ **Fatal Four Elimination match for the GWE Resistance Championship.** Connor Gates vs King Caesar vs Akira Kimura vs Chris Blade. Connor Gates win by last eliminating Chris Blade._

 _ **Fatal Four Tag Team Elimination match for the GWE Global Tag Team Championship.** The Freelancers vs The Multinational Kingdom vs Monarchy vs New Shield. The Multinational Kingdom wins by last eliminating The Freelancers._

 _ **Warfare match for the GWE Warfare Championship.** Judas win by last eliminating Ben Jones._

 _ **Fatal Four Elimination match for the GWE Women's Championship.** Tammy O'Brien vs Katarina Love vs Abby Torres vs Katie Striker. Katarina Love wins by last eliminating Abby Torres._

 _Matt López vs Freddy Escobar (with roster banned from ringside). Freddy Escobar wins via pinfall._

 _ **Fatal Four Elimination match for the GWE Global Championship.** Jacob Wolf vs Mordred Caliburn vs Koji Yoshida vs Freddy Escobar winner. Koji Yoshida wins by last eliminating Freddy Escobar._

 **Well guys, that would be all for now, at next GWE Showdown, all the new crowned champions in action and new faces will be debuting, all on the next episode of Showdown.**


	13. GWE Showdown 5

**Centuries - Fall Out Boy**

The crowd cheered for the first episode post-Burning Flare, being louder than usual, which was a good thing. The crowd chanted "GWE!" as the camera faded to the anounce table, where the dynamic duo of Ian Drinkwater and Sandro Romero were ready.

 **Ian:** Hello ladies and gentlemen to GWE Showdown after our first ever PPV. I'm Ian Drinkwater.

 **Sandro:** And I'm Sandro Romero.

 **Ian:** Excuse my partner here, he hasn't recovered over the fact that the Prince wasn't crowned the first ever GWE Global Champion.

 **Sandro:** That was total bullcrap, he had it right at his finger until that filth known as Matt López has to ruin it.

 **Ian:** Matt only make things fair and square after Monarchy showed up to help Freddy.

 **Sandro:** His appearance over there was uncalled for! The Prince deserves the gold!

 **Ian:** Pretty sure that the fans would disagree with you... and now I would have liked that Jimmy stayed at least tonight.

 **Thunderstruck - AC/DC**

The crowd cheered when the owner and comissioner of GWE, Marco Alonso de la Mora walks out to the stage, where he salutes the fans and goes to the ring, greeting some fans on the way.

 **Ian:** And here comes the man that looks over the this place!

 **Sandro:** He should do the right thing and that is suspend López, takes the title from Koji and give it to Freddy.

 **Ian:** ... now I trully miss Jimmy.

Marco grabbed a mic and waved his hand to the fans, as they cheered for him and he politely asked them for silence.

 **Marco:** Thanks, and welcome to the first episode of Showdown after Burning Flare and let me be honest, I didn't expected to be so crowded. And we finally crowned our first champions.

The crowd cheered for remembering the incredible matches they saw at Burning Flare.

 **Marco:** And now that Burning Flare ended, we are going on the road to our next pay-per-view, Undisputed War. And, spoiler alert, our champions are going to defend their championships for the first time ever!

The crowd went wild as they started the "YES!" chants for this and Marco chuckled for this.

 **Marco:** And now-

 **Princes of the Universe - Queen**

The crowd started to boo loudly as they see Monarchy walking out to stage, dressed with their street clothes, in Freddy's case his fine tailored suit, and with unpleasants look on their faces. Freddy with a mic on his hand. Marco sighs, knowing what he wants.

 **Marco:** Can I help you gentlemen?

 **Freddy:** Now that you asked it, yes Marco. And what I want is what is rightfully mine.

 **Marco:** I'm confused, because here-

 **Freddy:** Oh don't play stupid Marco!

The crowd booed loudly for the show of disrespect by Freddy.

 **Ian:** What a disrespect by Freddy to the man in charge!

Freddy ignored the boos as he prepared his next words.

 **Freddy:** What I demand is what THAT Japanese has in his dirty hands.

 **Marco:** First of all Freddy, his hands are pretty clean.

The crowd laughed for the come back by Marco.

 **Marco:** And secondly, THAT Japanese defeated you fair and square to become the first GWE Global Champion. And his name is not "THAT Japanese", is Koji Yoshida.

The crowd cheered for the mention of The Ronin, which molested Monarchy.

 **Marco:** But since you interrupted me Freddy, this is what is going to happen. Tonight's main event is going to be an eight man tag team match, with Monarchy facing off the team of the GWE Global Champion Koji Yoshida and three men of his choice.

The crowd cheered for the anouncement, while Monarchy leaved to backstage, clearly not happy about it.

 **Ian:** Wow! Did you heard that?! This is sounds to be great!

 **Sandro:** Why Marco is punishing them?! What did they did to him?!

 **Ian:** I would tell you everything but we don't have so much time. Either way, now we are going for the next match as "The Winged Ninja" Douglas Black, faces off the debuting Toby Myers.

* * *

At backstage, we see Diane Foster ready for an interview.

 **Diane:** Hello ladies and gentlemen, I'm Diane Foster and please welcome my guest tonight, the first ever GWE Resistance Champion, Connor Gates.

The crowd cheered when they hear the name, as indeed Connor Gates walks with a smile on his face and the GWE Resistance Championship at his right shoulder.

 **Connor:** Thank you Diane, it's a pleasure to be here.

 **Diane:** It's my pleasure Connor, are you ready?

 **Connor:** Whenever you are Diane.

 **Diane:** Alright, first of all how did you feel at the moment that you walked out at Burning Flare in the opening match?

 **Connor:** I felt like I knew that I was going to put on a great show. I mean, considering who I was in there with, with everyone else earning their spot, I felt confident that we'd all put on something spectacular. And that's exactly what we did.

 **Diane:** Terrific, and how about when you won the Resistance Championship? What was on your mind at that time?

 **Connor:** Honestly, I was just happy. It's not the main title, but it's still a title, and I'm going to make it as prestigious as I can. Whoever comes after me, I'll defend the belt against them. I don't care who steps up; I'll take them on, and I'll take them out.

 **Diane:** Also being a champion means a lot of preasure. Are you worried of any repercusions now that you have the title? It seems that Chris Blade wasn't happy about it knowing the results of the match.

 **Connor:** Honestly, I don't care about what Chris Blade thinks. He's a good opponent, and damn good at what he does, but he wasn't good enough to win on the night and I was. That's not my fault. Having said that, I'd be more than happy to fight him if it means keeping the belt.

 **Diane:** And finally, who would you like to be your first opponent for the title at our next PPV, Undisputed War?

 **Connor:** *grins* Whoever GWE puts in front of me. Whoever the opponent is, whatever the stipulation, however many people are in that match... it doesn't matter to me. I am The Anarchist, and I will bring anarchy wherever I go and to whoever gets in my way.

 **Diane:** Alright, thanks to you for taking your time to answer the questions and good luck tonight.

 **Connor:** Thanks to you Diane. Have a lovely evening.

The camera fades to the arena, with an exciting crowd ready for the show to start.

 **Ready for this - All Good Things**

The titantron shows a dark blue screen with the name of the man who is in action tonight, as a caucasian with brown hair and a beard with a large blonde mark. He is currently wearing navy blue bants with white kick pads and yellow boots.

 _ **Jeanette:** The following contest is scheduled for one fall! (Crowd: ONE FALL!) Introducing first, from Belmar, New Jersey, standing at 5'11 and weighing in 211 lbs. Toby Myers!_

 **Ian:** And we start the action tonight with one of the newest signings of GWE, Toby Myers.

 **Sandro:** What a man! The Shaman of Savagery, The Savior of Smashmouth, The Saint of Sarcasm, The Punk of Popularity, The Saturday Night Special!

 **Ian:** Alright, I get what you mean, just stop.

Toby simply walks to the ring, where he just waits for his opponent.

 **One Step Closer - Linkin Park**

The crowd cheered as they see "The Winged Ninja", Douglas Black appears at stage doing some flips at stage, and he is with the same attire he used for his debut at Burning Flare, this time wearing a black sleveless hoodie with a green eagle with white outlines in the middle of his back, the words "Winged Ninja" in the same colors and a black and green cap, exactly the same as his cousin.

 _ **Jeanette:** And his opponent, from Cape Town, South Africa, standing at 5'11, weighing in 200 lbs. Douglas Black!_

 **Ian:** And looking for another chance is Douglas Black. He is eager to show what he can do.

 **Sandro:** Seriously? After how it ended at Burning Flare he wants another chance? He clearly is reckless like his best friend is.

 **Ian:** You call him reckless, I think he is brave.

As both of them discussed (a regular here to be honest), Douglas makes his way to the ring, high fiving some fans, before going to a turnbuckle and frontflips to the other corner, where he smiles to the crowd with a peace sign at his right hand and his cap at the left hand.

 **Ian:** Douglas wanting to overcome the results of his debut, and Toby wanting to show of what he is capable.

 **Sandro:** Ian.

 **Ian:** Yes?

 **Sandro:** Shut up and let's get this over with.

As Douglas was about to take of his hoodie, Toby attack him at his back!

 _Ding! Ding!_

 **Ian:** Really? That's not a way to start the night!

 **Sandro:** Oh put a sock on your mouth, this was seeing good.

Toby started to stomp Douglas, obviously upseting the referee, who orders Toby to stop with this, which he does when the referee started to count. Toby waits to see Douglas getting to his feet, as he runs to hit him with an uppercutt, which Douglas dodges at last time. And when Toby stands to his feet he is received with an enzuigiri by Douglas.

 **Ian:** And Douglas counters back!

Douglas quickly gains some distance from Toby, and starts to hit him with multiple kicks.

 **Ian:** Douglas specializes in kick variations as he is not letting Toby rest.

Toby dodges a roundhouse kick, but Douglas counters with a gamenguiri. He covers Toby. _1, tw- kickout!_

 **Sandro:** Come on Toby, cut his damn wings!

Douglas quickly stands up and lifts Toby, ready to finish the match, but the match is interrupted as, for the second time in GWE history, Adrian interrupts a match, hitting both men with his forearms.

 _Ding! Ding! Ding!_

 **Ian:** What the heck is Lord doing?!

 **Sandro:** Sending a message using his rival's best friend as the paper, that's what he does!

 **Ian:** And what about Toby?

 **Sandro:** Meh, colateral damage.

Adrian hits Toby with a kick at his stomach and hits him with Unfinished Business. And right after that, dodges Douglas lariat and connects Destino. Adrian smirks as he posses with a foot over Douglas, with his fist in the air.

 **Sandro:** You don't mess with the Lord's Destiny! Remember that, Matt! Douglas paid the price for that.

 **Ian:** Utterly disgusting.

 **Sandro:** Sure mate, whatever you say. But up next, the Multinational Kingdom are going to make their pressence known as the so called inaugural champions, next.

* * *

The camera shows Douglas at the medic room, where the doctor is finishing to run the medical check, as he tells Douglas to rest. He sighs as he looks at the person there, who is none other than his boss.

 **Marco:** Heard of what happened a few moments ago, I'm sorry about that. Adrian seems to need to be put in control.

 **Douglas:** Yeah, I get that.

 **Marco:** This is not going to stay like that, so next week I will give you the opportunity to deal with him, because you will be facing him. I believed that you deserved to know that.

Douglas nods at him, satisfied that he would be able to face the man that costed him a good match, as he stays to rest while Marco leaves. The camera fades away to the arena, ready for the next battle.

 **Hail to the King - Avenged Sevenfold**

The crowd goes wild as the newly crowned GWE Global Tag Team Champions, The Multinational Kingdom makes their way to the ring, being lead by their leader Mordred Caliburn, with the titles being at the shoulders of Adewale and Hector.

 _ **Jeanette:** The following contest is a tag team match and is scheduled for one fall! (Crowd: ONE FALL!) Introducing first, at a combined weight of 480 lbs. They are the GWE Global Tag Team Champions! The team of Adewale Soldaat and Hector Da Costa, The Multinational Kingdom!_

 **Ian:** And as you probably heard from Jeanette I would confirm it for you people, Marco has granted the Multinational Kingdom the privilege of the Freebirds Rule, meaning that not only Leo and Hector as recognized as champions, but so as Mordred and Adewale can defend those titles.

 **Sandro:** Grrrrreeeeeeaaaaaattttt... just what we needed to hear.

 **Ian:** Why you are such a pesimist today? You know what, I don't want to hear it, pretty much I k ow the answer.

The champions enter to the ring, where Adewale and Hector lift the titles as the crowd cheered.

 **Ian:** And now let's see who are the new team that are going to face them.

 **Get Up (Lyrical Version) - Extreme Music**

The titantron shows a black screen with the word "Dynasty" in golden, as at stage appears two Samoan American, clearly brothers due to the assemblance between each other. Both with black hair, brown eyes and lightheavyweight athletic build and wearing the same attires as both wear Forrest green camo cargo pants, black wrist tape, mid-top white air Jordan's with white soles, with the difference that one of them has black knee pads. Also both wear black hoodies that say "Dynasty" (in the same writing the Usos' shirt have) in gold and black bandanas

The difference, besides that one looks taller than the other, is that the one in the left has his hair in short cornrows and a small goatee, while the other at the right has his hair in man-bun and a small conditioned beard with sideburns. Both are walking with a threatening look to their opponents.

 _ **Jeanette:** And their opponents! From San Diego, California, at a combined weight of 457 lbs. The team of Alex and Adrian, the Anoa'i Brothers!_

 **Sandro:** And talk about new faces debuting, look who Marco hired for the tag team division!

 **Ian:** Alex and Adrian Anoa'i, part of the Anoa'i family so as wrestlers like The Usos, Roman and Raptor Reigns being cousins with them, though the brothers Alex and Adrian are more closer to The Usos.

 **Sandro:** And now they joined GWE! Watch your backs Multinational Idiots, because this is just the Day One Ish for the Anoa'i Brothers!

 **Ian:** And I can't believe you just really said that!

As they talked, both brothers made their walk to the ringside as the Multinational Kingdom look at them when the Anoa'i run and climb the turnbuckles so the champions can look at them, with Adrian extending his arms while Alex just pointed out they are here, as both climbed down to the appron and entered the ring without breaking eye contact with the champions.

 **Ian:** And this match is to make an statement for both teams. The champions want to demonstrate that they are trully deservers of being the inaugural champions.

 **Sandro:** While The Anoa'i brothers want to make an impactating debut by storming Multinational Kingdom's after party.

 **Ian:** Not my pick of words, but they would like to make a big impact at GWE's tag team division.

The Anoa'i remove their hoodies, revealing their Samoan designed tattoos, with Alex having them on his right arm, right shoulder, and the left side of his chest to his left shoulder, while Adrian have then on his back, back of his left shoulder, and his neck.

 **Sandro:** And let the match begin people.

 _Ding! Ding!_

Hector and Alex start the match for their respective teams, as Hector runs and goes for the hurracarrana, but Alex is smart and dodges the Brazilian, and when he stands up he catches him in a headlock.

Alex keeps making preasure to Hector's head, as the Brazilian is trying to frees himself.

Hector stands up and goes to the ropes, using the impulse to send Alex to the other side and releasing himself from the lock, just as he dodges a clothesline from Alex and hits him with a dropkick.

 **Ian:** Impressive the talent of Da Costa.

Hector goes for the cover. _1, t- kickout!_ Hector shakes his head for this. Da Costa lift Alex to his feet, were he starts to hit him with his forearm multiple times, as he runs to the ropes and bounces towards the youngest Anoa'i, only to be received with an uppercut!

 **Sandro:** Did you heard that uppercut? Pretty much it was heard in Samoa!

 **Ian:** If they were watching it on TV, of course.

Hector seems dizzy for that hit, which Alex takes advantage as he hits Hector with a Samoan Drop! Alex covers. _1, 2, t- kickout!_

 **Ian:** And the champions are still on the match.

Alex drags Hector to the Anoa'i's corner, where he tags in Adrian, as both brothers lift Hectot to his feet, as both twisted his arms, hit him at the sides of his ribs before hitting him with a double low superkick to the knees, to then follow up with a double superkick.

 **Sandro:** Double superkick!

 **Ian:** *sighs* I knew you would say thay.

Adrian covers. _1, 2, thr- breakup!_ Adewale saves his partner by stomping Adrian's side.

 **Ian:** Adewale making the save for the Multinational Kingdom.

Alex enters to the ring and tries to superkick the Blood Warrior, who surprises him by catching Alex's foot, and connects him with a KO punch!

 **Ian:** And good night for Alex!

 **Sandro:** Why are you mocking him?! He could have gained a contution for that punch!

Adrian quickly stands up as he sees Hector trying to get at his feet, as Adrian is looking for a superkick of his own, only that Hector dodges him, and tags Adewale in!

And Soldaat hits him with a clothesline, follow up with another one, to then lift Adrian and drops him with a Fireman's Carry Takeover!

 **Ian:** And look at the strength of Adewale!

Soldaat covers. _1, 2, thr- breakup!_ Alex has payback as he hits the giant from Ghana with a superkick to the back of his head!

 **Sandro:** Superkick!

Alex helps his brother to stand up, as both brothers lift Adewale and goes in position for Day One Ish (Samoan Drop/Neckbreaker combination; look up G9 finisher), with Adrian shocking everyone with his strength, having Adewale over his shoulders!

 **Sandro:** It's Day One Ish! For the win!

Alex runs to the ropes looking for impulse, but Hector moves the top rope, making the young Anoa'i falling to the ringside as Adewale frees himself and stumbles to the ropes, where Hector tags himself. Adewale quickly caught Adrian as he and Hector goes for the Moon Door (Military Press by Adewale to Springboard Cutter by Hector), which connects!

 **Ian:** Moon Door! This is over!

 _1, 2, 3! Ding! Ding! Ding!_

 **Hail to the King - Avenged Sevenfold**

 **Ian:** And the Multinational Kingdom overcomes the Anoa'i Brothers on their first show as champions.

 **Sandro:** ... hooray.

 _ **Jenette:** The winners of this match, the GWE Global Tag Team Champions! Adewale Soldaat and Hector Da Costa, the Multinational Kingdom!_

 **Sandro:** Enjoy it while you can, this dream of champions would turn into a nightmare.

 **Ian:** Yeah, whatever you say. But next, the Anarchist champion, Connor Gates, goes one on one with the debut of the Japanese superstar Maximum Kenta.

 **Sandro:** And it would be right after the pause.

* * *

The camera fades from the crowd to the team of Ian and Sandro.

 **Ian:** We are back ladies and gentlemen, and we have news.

 **Sandro:** yeah, apparently the GWE Warfare Champion Judas couldn't make it for tonight's show, so that means only one of the champions is not going to be here tonight.

 **Ian:** So bad for the fans, but in a way so good for the roster... pretty sure the results of the Warfare match can answer you that Sandro.

 **Sandro:** Yeah, never thought I would see something like that... anyway, now to the match!

 **Keep on Burning - Yonosuke Kitamura**

At stage walks out a Japanese man, who has a black faux hairstyle with green highlights in his hair, an X-shaped scar on his forehead, he has dark brown eyes with a sharp cut beard. He is wearing a forest green and yellow wrestling pants with White Kanji on the sides of it, black combat boots with black knee pads, and over his upper body has an open leather jacket with Shoot in Japanese on the back, showing his lean frame with a six pack. Also seems to have a cane at his hand.

The titantron shows the man appear in Fire as it blows away showing highlights of him wrestling.

 _ **Jeanette:** The following contest is scheduled for one fall! (Crowd: ONE FALL!) Introducing first, from Tokyo, Japan, standing at 6'1, weighing in 217 lbs, Maximum Kenta!_

As Jeanette announced him, the man known as Maximum Kenta cockily struts down to the ring while taunting the fans.

 **Sandro:** And joining the GWE roster is a former IWGP Intercontinental Champion, with a style that kinds of reminds me of Taichi is Maximum Kenta... and I like him more than Akira and Koji already!

 **Ian:** Not surprised that you would like somebody that is a lodmouth like yourself.

 **Sandro:** Watch what you say! If Mr. Kenta wins tonight, get ready to see a new champion.

As they talked, Maximum Kenta was already at ringside, as he enters using the cane as help to enter the ring.

 **This Is The Six - While She Sleeps**

The crowd goes wild as the newly crowned GWE Resistance Champion, Connor Gates walks out at stage, with the GWE Resistance Championship over his right shoulder.

 _ **Jeanette:** And his opponent, from Walsall, West Midlands, England, standing in 6'2, weighing in at 210 lbs. He is the GWE Resistance Champion, Connor Gates._

 **Ian:** And joining the match is the young man that went against all the odds and crowned himself as the first ever GWE Resistance Champion.

 **Sandro:** This kid is not champion material. I mean, look at him! How is that he defeated people like King Caesar and Chris Blade that are big names at the WFA?!

 **Ian:** Why do you make a big thing about it? He is the champ, deal with it.

As Ian and Sandro were bickering to each other, Connor makes his way to the ring high fiving some fans, as he enters the ring and climbs to the nearest turnbuckle and raises the championship belt, with a smile on his face.

 **Ian:** And now we are going to see if Maximum Kenta makes an impact or if Connor demostrate himself as the fighting champion he wants to be.

 **Sandro:** Pretty sure are just words.

 **Ian:** Who knows, Sandro. Now stop bickering that we need to do our job.

 **Sandro:** FINE!

 _Ding! Ding!_

The match starts with Kenta going to the ofensive as he starts to strike Gates with a series of punches and forearms with his right arm, taking him against the ropes.

 **Sandro:** Just words Ian! The champion is being pummeled by M-K since the first second.

 **Ian:** Just wait Sandro.

The referee orders Kenta to stop as Connor is against the ropes, who is obligated to separate himself from his opponent, who quickly takes advantage and hits Maximum with a kick at his stomach, to follow up with a forearm smash, to finally run to the ropes to connect Kenta with a running roundhouse kick.

 **Ian:** What did you say about the champion, Sandro?

 **Sandro:** Oh put a sock in your mouth.

Connor covers Kenta. _1, tw- kickout!_ Connor stands up as he looks at his opponent and tries for a headlock, but Maximum is fast and eludes Gates, as both are on their feet and goes to lock each other, with Connor having the size advantage, as he corners Kenta on it before connecting a knife chop to the chest.

 **Ian:** Ouch! Everyone at the arena heard that.

Connor takes some steps aside, as he goes against Kenta who hits him with a kick at the face as he climbs to the middle rope and hits Connor with an elbow smash at the back of his head.

 **Sandro:** And a quick counter by Maximum!

Kenta takes advantage that the champ is dizzy as he connects him with a Straight Jacket DDT. Kenta covers Gates. _1, 2, th- kickout!_

 **Ian:** And Connor is still on the match!

Kenta quickly regains himself after seeing Connor kickout and quickly get himself to his feet and waits Connor to stand up, and after he finally stands up, Maximum looks to go for the Twelve Six (Leg Hook Sit out Slam), but Connor keeps making resistance and releases himself from Kenta, and quickly dodges a clothesline from Kenta and runs to the ropes to bounce back and hits Kenta with a Twisted View!

 **Ian:** And Twisted View from the champion!

 _1, 2, 3! Ding, Ding, Ding!_

 **This Is The Six - While She Sleeps**

 _ **Jeanette:** The winner of this match. The GWE Resistance Champion, Connor Gates!_

 **Sandro:** Oh, come on!

 **Ian:** And Connors demonstrated that he is trully a real champion.

 **Sandro:** That's bullshit and you know it, he is having just mere luck.

Connor keeps celebrating, but his celebration doesn't last any longer, as suddenly he is received by Sweet Blade Music from the Hardcore Phenomenom, Chris Blade!

 **Ian:** What the hell! What is Chris Blade doing here?!

 **Sandro:** Who cares! Thank you Chris!

The crowd is booing for what they just saw, as Chris grabs a microphone as he looks at a down Gates with the GWE Resistance Championship at his left hand.

 **Chris:** Connor Gates. At Undisputed War... get ready to the Blade.

Chris drops the mick as he laids the belt over the unconscious Connor Gates.

 **Sandro:** it's official, Chris Blade has set up his mind at the Resistance Championship! Watch your back you punk, because you are not safe from Chris Blade!

 **Ian:** This is not a way to show your sight for the championship.

 **Sandro:** Who cares? This was straight to the message.

 **Ian:** I totally disagree with you. Anyway, next is the turn of the ladies to take the spotlight as the first Women's Champion, Katarina Love goes one on one with the debuting Cougar Heart.

* * *

The scene now shows Koji Yoshida talking with someone for the match.

 **Koji:** Excellent, I needed one more. Thanks for joining my team.

The camera moves to a side, showing Koji talking with none other than Matt López.

 **Matt:** I respect you Koji, and if Monarchy is setting themselves against you, you have an ally in me.

Matt offers his hand to Koji, who accepts it as both look at each other.

 **Matt:** But that doesn't mean that one day I won't face you for that championship.

Koji looks at Matt in his eyes, and in a rare moment from Koji, he smiles to Matt.

 **Koji:** Anytime, Matt-san.

Koji and Matt release their hands as the champion walked away and the camera faded away to the arena.

 **Ian:** And Matt joined to the team of Koji for the main event.

 **Sandro:** But who are the other two?

 **Ian:** We will find out soon Sandro, so don't sweat about it.

 **Worlds Apart - CFO$**

The crowd cheered as the titantron shows the lady who is debuting, along with a puma, her high flying skills, her finishers and signature moves, her career highlights, her championship victories, and her name and the minitron shows her name in white with a pink background.

At stage walks out a light caucasian woman with blonde curly and reaches her upper back with magenta eyes, having an Hour Glass shaped body with muscle tone, wearing a Summer Rae style pink top, black tights with pink Bret Hart style tights designs, pink knee pads, black Edge style boots with white stars in the front and pink hearts in the center of the stars, white wrist tape, black elbow pads, and a pink mask (similar to Rey Mysterio with the hair exposed) with white and black details.

She does a Beth Phoenix's signature taunt as she smiles before making her way to the ring.

 _ **Jeanette:** The following contest is scheduled for one fall! (Crowd: ONE FALL!) Introducing first, from Barcelona, Spain, standing at 5'7, weighing in 125 lbs. Cougar Heart!_

 **Ian:** And making her debut at the GWE Showdown is the Aphrodite of Spain and 5th Generation wrestler Cougar Heart.

 **Sandro:** And why did she was scheduled for tonight?

 **Ian:** Because Marco believes in talents.

As they talked, Cougar Heart makes her way to the ring as she jogs her way to the ring while waving and giving high fives for the fans and enters through the top rope corner (CM Punk style), inside the ring, she gets down on her knees and does Shawn Michaels ramp pose with fireworks lighting up behind her.

 **Miss Jackson - Panic ! At the Disco**

The crowd mood suddenly goes down, as Katarina Love walks out at stage with her single spotlight shining down to her, as she shows the crowd the GWE Women's Championship at her waist.

 _ **Jeanette:** And her opponent, from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, standing at 5'8, weighing in 125 lbs. She is the GWE Women's Champion, Katarina Love!_

 **Sandro:** And here comes the top women of the GWE roster and you know it.

 **Ian:** Despite the situation they currently has with how it ended the Women's title match, Katarina seems confident.

 **Sandro:** She knows that the champions are always on the spot for threats.

 **Ian:** But what when the threat from a woman who loves the death and all that dark stuff?

As Ian and Sandro were questioning if Katarina is bothered, the champion already enters to the ring.

 _Ding! Ding!_

The match starts as Cougar and Love circle each other for half a minute until they finally lock each other, as they try to over come each other, with Love tossing Cougar to the ropes, who counters with a hurracarrana when she bounces back.

 **Ian:** Beautiful hurracarrana by Cougar Heart.

 **Sandro:** Better be sure that your girlfriend doesn't hear that.

 **Ian:** i'm not talking about her, I talked about the manouver, you idiot. You just want me to get in problem at home, don't you?

 **Sandro:** ... maaaaaaybe.

Cougar goes for a quick cover. _1, t- roll-up!_ Love rolls up. _1, t-kickout!_ Both women got to their feet, but Heart gets surprised by a big boot from Love. Katarina covers again. _1, tw- kickout!_

 **Sandro:** Don't worry Love, you have this at your hands.

Katarina lifts Cougar at her feet, where Cougar is a little bit dizzy, as Katarina smirks at her as she launch Cougar to the ropes, where she bounces and dodges a lariat by Katarina and hits Love with a running Shining Wizard!

 **Ian:** And the champion eats a Shining Wizard!

 _1, 2, thr- kickout!_ Cougar is in shock after Katarina kicked out the pinfall. Cougar grabs Love as she puts her in position for Luz del Puma (Cougar's Light (Styles Clash)), but Love is showing resistance as she is hitting the Spanish Aphrodite with kicks to the head releasing Love, who grabs Cougar and puts her in position for a Love Buster, which connects!

 _1, 2, 3! Ding, Ding, Ding!_

 **Miss Jackson - Panic ! At the Disco**

 **Sandro:** Yes! Katarina Love proved herself as the top women!

 **Ian:** But you must admit Cougar Heart gave a good run for her money to the champ.

 **Sandro:** Doesn't matter, what matters is that Love win the match!

They all see as Katarina grabbed a mic and has the Women's Championship over her shoulder.

 **Katarina:** Traci, Traci, Traci. If you think that I am the same woman that you threatened before... well you are a desilutional bitch if you think that you will overcome over me. You already know where to find me.

Katarina drops the mic as she leaves the ring, after all she has already done what has to be done.

 **Sandro:** And Katarina is clearly not scared of Traci Star!

 **Ian:** I don't know if she is brave for this or if she is falling for Traci's game.

 **Sandro:** Doesn't matter now. Because next is the main event, where Monarchy will put on it's right place those brats that are Koji Yoshida, Matt López and the other two pricks.

* * *

The camera shows the crowd at the arena, as they are ready for the main event.

 **Ian:** And this is it people. The match that Marco pactated earlier.

 **Sandro:** Or as I has called it. The Monarchy Royal Beatdown.

 **Ian:** You suck at this, you know?

 **Princes of the Universe - Queen**

And as it's a tradition at WFA, the crowd started to boo loudly as they see Monarchy walk out ready for the match.

 _ **Jeanette:** The following is an eight man tag team match, and is scheduled for one fall! (Crowd: ONE FALL!) Introducing first, at a combined weight of 980 lbs, the team of Dylan Torres, DJ Kingston, King Caesar and Freddy Escobar. Monarchy!_

 **Sandro:** Bow to their presence Ian, they are going to dominate GWE as they have been at the rest of the WFA.

 **Ian:** Oh, be quiet! Wouldn't be surprised if you had on your Monarchy t-shirt under it.

 **Sandro:** Who says I don't? *opens his shirt to reveal a Monarchy t-shirt under it* Boom!

 **Ian:** Unbelievable.

As they talked, Monarchy already entered to the ring, as Freddy gaves Sandro a thumbs up after seeing the shirt.

 **Sandro:** And I got the Prince aprovement. Suck it up, Ian.

 **Hadou - Kazsin**

The crowd goes wild as the first ever GWE Global Champion, Koji Yoshida, makes his presence known, with the GWE Global Championship at his waist.

 _ **Jeanette:** And their opponents. First, __from Yokohama, Japan, standing at 6'3, weighing in 229 lbs. He is the GWE Global Champion, Koji Yoshida!_

 **Ian:** And going first is the man that made Freddy tap out at the main event. Koji Yoshida was the best warrior at the main event.

 **Sandro:** You know that Freddy was worn out from his previous match.

 **Ian** : Yeah, keep telling yourself that.

Koji stops at ringside, where all the members of Monarchy were waiting, as the champion points to the stage as the lights goes off to be followed by this.

 ***wolf howl* Resistance to Resilience - Relucant Hero**

The crowd cheered as The Mexican Lone Wolf, Matt López makes his presence known, being on his knee with his single spotlight.

 _ **Jeanette:** And introducing his tag team partners! First, __from Tijuana, Mexico, standing at 5'9, weighing in 197 lbs. Matt López!_

 **Sandro:** And this damn brat is the main reason that Freddy is not the champion!

 **Ian:** Are you talking about how he worn out Freddy on their match before the main event? Or are you talking about how he made things fair when Monarchy introduced themselves in favor of the Prince?

 **Sandro:** Does it matter? He mades things worst for GWE!

 **Ian:** I don't think that the fans complain about it. And let's see who are the other two wrestlers that will team up with Koji and Matt.

 **Infected - 12 Stones**

The crowd cheered as Jacob Wolf appeared on stage, ready to join the match.

 _ **Jeanette:** Next, from_ _Baton-Rouge, Louisiana, standing at 6'5", weghing in 240 lbs. Jacob Wolf!_

 **Ian:** Wow! Didn't expected that pick by Koji.

 **Sandro:** Great, just what we needed.

Jacob joins Koji and Matt at ringside, as Monarchy looked eager to beat them up, while the improvised team doesn't look impressed.

 **Ian:** And who is the final man of the match?

 **Say It To My Face (V2) - Downstait**

The crowd goes wild as they see on the titantron a black screen while the words at white with red outlines "The Dragon" at the upper side and the name of the man under it in the same colors. The crowd goes louder as they see a caucasian male, somewhat of a baby face look, short black slicked back hair and dark blue eyes. He wears a half black, half red wrestling trunks, with a white dragon design on both sides, black boots with white soles and black knee pads and kickpads, with white taped wrists and has fang-like designed mouthguard.

Over his upper body he has a no sleeve black shirt that has kanji for "The Dragon" on the front of it in white writing and a black half face mask.

 _ **Jeanette:** And finally, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, standing at 5'11, weighing in 200lbs. Adrian Young!_

 **Ian:** And look who else joins the GWE roster! Adrian Young has arrived to GWE Showdown!

 **Sandro:** And just what we reeeeaaaalllyyyyy needed. Another MMA enthusiast for this match.

And just as they keeped talking, Adrian makes his way to the ringside as he slightly shadowboxes as he finally joined his teammates for the match where he tosses his shirt to the public, revealing a tattoo of a black and red dragon from his right shoulder down to his left side (starts from his right shoulder blade to his left hip) and the Japanese kanji for "Never Surrender" on the right side of his chest.

They all looked at each other and nod to each other, as they enter to the ring and starts to fight with Monarchy, with Freddy exchanging blows with Freddy, Jacob with Caesar, Matt with DJ and Young with Dylan.

 _Ding! Ding!_

 **Ian:** And hell got loose right now!

After exchanging some blows, the teams were already in their respective corners as Matt and DJ starts the match with Matt was hitting DJ with punches, elbow and forearm smash, without showing restrains agains the Astonishing One.

 **Ian:** These two were eager to fight each other since DJ tried to interrupt the match between their respective girlfriends at SSW United.

Matt twists Kingston's arm as he tags in Adrian, and both hits DJ with a punch to the sides of his ribs, to be followed up by a roundhouse kicks to the legs, to finally hit with another round of roundhouse kicks to the back and chest of Kingston!

 **Ian:** Look at the team up from López and Young! Teaming up for the first time and they already show good chemistry.

Adrian covers DJ. _1, tw- kickout!_ DJ keeps himself as Adrian lifts Kingston as he goes for a tornado DDT, but Kingston launches Adrian to the mat, as Kingston surprises Young with a roundhouse kick.

DJ quickly goes to his corner where he tags Dylan, who starts to beat up Young. He quickly lifts Young and hits him with a Powerbomb onto the knee. Dylan covers. _1, 2, t-kickout!_

 **Ian:** And Young is still on the match.

 **Sandro:** So close people.

Dylan lifts Adrian again, as he pushes him to the ropes, where Adrian hits him back with a Rebound Lariat! Both men are on the floor as they drag themselves to their respective corners, as Jacob and Caesar tags in, starting to fight again exchanging blows. Caesar pushes Jacob to the ropes, who bounces back and counters with an STO.

 **Ian:** Wow! Look at that!

Jacob covers. _1, 2, th- breakup!_ Freddy breaks the count with a superkick.

 **Sandro:** Superkick!

Freddy stomps at Jacob, as he hits Koji and Matt, and helps King Caesar to his feet as both drags Wolf to Monarchy's corner, where Caesar tags Freddy in and starts to stomps Jacob at his chest, to then tags DJ in, who continues with the march of stomps, to then tags in Dylan who continues with the stomps, as he tags in Caesar, who impulses Dylan with his arm, and tosses him towards Jacob, where Torres hits him with a cannonball!

 **Sandro:** And cannonball by Torres!

 _1, 2, thr- breakup!_ Matt stops the pin by kicking Dylan in the back.

 **Ian:** And López making the save for his team!

Freddy has enough, as he enters the ring and takes out Matt with a superkick

 **Sandro:** Superkick!

And as Matt went out of the ring, Koji enters and surprises the Prince with the Ronin's Blade, taking out the Prince. But that's not the end, as Caesar takes out the champion with a Lion Bomb (Sitout double underhook apowerbomb) but he is surprised by a Dragon's Bite (High Spinning tornado kick) by Adrian Young.

 **Ian:** Wow! Look at that display by Adrian Young!

Adrian smirks for his display, but he doesn't has enought time to enjoy, as DJ Kingston surprises him with a Kingston Cutter (Springboard Cutter), as he helps Dylan to his feet and lift Jacob for a Kingdom Killer, which connects!

 **Sandro:** Kingdom Killer! For the win!

DJ goes outside, as Monarchy keeps the rest of the opponent team to enter the ring.

 _1, 2, 3! Ding! Ding! Ding!_

 **Princes of the Universe - Queen**

 **Sandro:** Yes! Monarchy wins!

 **Ian:** Ugh. Why?

 _ **Jeanette:** The winners of this match, Monarchy!_

The crowd booed as Monarchy enters to the ring, where they smirks and raises their arms for the victory, and does their signature "M" taunt with their hands.

 **Sandro:** Despite their rough start at GWE, things seems to be going fine for Monarchy. After all, all the roads has bumps.

 **Ian:** But when you cheat your way on the road-

 **Sandro:** Any methods necessary Ian. In behalf of Ian Drinkwater, I'm Sandro Romero, wishing good night, and don't forget to bow to the Prince.

* * *

 **As a tradition, here are the results of this episode of GWE Showdown.**

 _Douglas Black vs Toby Myers. No contest (Double DQ)._

 _The Multinational Kingdom (Adewale Soldaat and Hector Da Costa) vs The Anoa'i Brothers (Alex and Adrian Anoa'i). TMK wins via pinfall._

 _Connor Gates vs Maximum Kenta. Connor Gates wins via pinfall._

 _Cougar Heart vs Katarina Love. Katarina Love wins via pinfall._

 _Monarchy (Freddy Esocbar, King Caesar, DJ Kingston and Dylan Torres) vs Koji Yoshida, Matt López, Jacob Wolf and Adrian Young. Monarchy wins via pinfall._

 **Well people, I hope you enjoyed the show, and get ready because the challengers are going to show up during the next episodes, just as in this one with the Resistance Championship.**

 **Also, I would like to thanks MadeInNowhere with the assistance for the interview of Connor Gates.**

 **And get ready, because we are going to debut on the next episode.**

 **Until next one my friends.**


	14. GWE Showdown 6

**Guess who's back? Yep. And you can guess what I brought.**

 **Enjoy it people.**

* * *

 **Centuries - Fall Out Boy**

The crowd cheered as the pyro went off, as the fans were chanting "GWE!", as the camera faded towards the anounce team table, where Ian and Sandro were ready.

 **Sandro:** Greetings ladies and gentlemen, welcome to another episode of GWE Showdown. I'm Sandro Romero and with me is my faithful sidekick, Ian Drinkwater.

 **Ian:** "Faithful sidekick" my arse Sandro!

 **Sandro:** Bite me Ian, I won the toss of coin for the intro of this show, deal with it.

 **Ian:** Anyway, tonight it's another episode, as we will determine the number one contenders for the GWE Global Tag Team Championships at Undisputed War.

 **Sandro:** Also, Judas path of destruction continues and the so waited in-ring debut at a GWE ring of Traci Star.

 **Ian:** Right, but we start the action tonight.

 **Take Over - Dale Oliver**

The crowd started to boo as The Hardcore Phenomenom Chris Blade makes his way to the ring, with a scowl at his face.

 _ **Jeanette:** The following contest is scheduled for one fall! (Crowd: ONE FALL!) Introducing first, from __Newark, New Jersey, standing at 6'7, weighing in 296 lbs! Chris Blade!_

 **Sandro:** Look at the determination of the man to end the uncalled reign of that brat Connor Gates.

 **Ian:** But that was so uncalled for. If he wanted to go for the title, he could had requested for it.

 **Sandro:** Yeah, but where is the fun at it?

As the crowd were showering Blade with heat, the Hardcore Phenomenom grabbed a mic, as he was ready to address the crowd.

 **Chris:** Before we start this, you must be wondering "Why Chris?", I will be giving you answers... Connor didn't deserved it.

The crowd were giving Chris some heat for his words.

 **Chris:** That little bastard was just lucky that night, and he is running out of it. And at Undisputed War I will make sure that he is just a mere lucky bastard.

 **This Fire Burns - Killswitch Engage**

The crowd cheered loudly as the Dragon Enigma, Eric Drago makes his way to the ring.

 _ **Jeanette:** And his opponent. From Ajax, Ontario, Canada, standing at 5'10, weighing in 167 lbs! Eric Drago!_

 **Ian:** And looking to show of what he is capable is one of the underdogs of the WFA.

 **Sandro:** Too bad he would be on the way of Chris Blade and his path for the belt.

 **Ian:** Well the kid is eager to look for a big opportunity, and this might be what he wants.

As both commentators talked their opinions, Drago was already at the ring, making eye contact without breaking it with Chris Blade.

 **Ian:** Look at that focus from both competitors.

 **Sandro:** Why do you talk like that? We already know who will win anyway.

 **Ian:** Do you always have to be that pesimist?

 **Sandro:** I prefer the term of knowing realism.

 _Ding! Ding!_

As soon as the bell rings, Blade goes to the ofensive by going for a clothesline, which Drago dodges by doing a handspring (aka pulling out a Flip Gordon) to return to his feet and connect Chris with a spin kick to the stomach.

 **Ian:** Both competitors goes for the victory since begining, but Drago manage to connect first.

Eric quickly hit Chris with a kick before pushing him to the ropes and tosses him to the other side, where Chris bounces back and hits Drago with a shoulder tackle.

Chris quickly runs over Eric and bounces to the ropes, as Drago jumps over him when he runs, and he grabs himself to the ropes as Drago falls flat to the mat, where Eric hits him with a penalty kick when Eric stood in a sit position.

 **Sandro:** Ouch! Even I felt that kick.

Chris covers. _1, tw- kickout!_ Chris growls frustrated for that, as Blade lifts Drago to his feet and he tosses him to the ropes, where he goes earlier for a Dream Catcher, but Eric lands behind him and hits Blade with a Pele kick at the back of his head!

 **Sandro:** Damn that barvarian! Chris could get a concussion for that!

 **Ian:** Stop whinning, you know he has been hit worse than that.

Eric covers. _1, tw- kickout!_ Drago sighs for that, as he waits for the moment as he sees Blade trying to stand up as he runs to the ropes and bounces towards Chris direction, and goes for a Dragon Halberd (Spear), but is surprised by a Sweet Blade Music!

 **Sandro:** Sweet! Blade! Music!

Chris covers. _1, 2, thr- kickout!_ Chris is in shock for that. Chris gets frustrated as he goes to the opposite side of Drago, getting in position for Paroxysm. He goes for it, but Drago moves out at last minute, as he runs to the ropes as he bounces back and finally hits Chris with th Dragon Halberd!

 **Ian:** Dragon Halberd! This could give Eric the win!

 _1, 2, thre- breakup!_ The referee stop the counts as he sees the foot of Chris Blade touching the rope.

 **Sandro:** Smart move by Blade.

Eric shakes his head, as he drags Chris away from the ropes, as goes to the nearest corner as he climbs to the top turnbuckle, looking for the Dragon Asteroid (Frog Splash) and he flies... only to be caught by Chris Blade in the Samurai Honor (Crippler Crossface)!

 **Ian:** Samurai Honor! And Drago is away from the ropes!

 **Sandro:** I'm just waiting for the moment when Drago taps out.

Chris applies more pressure while Drago struggles with the pain, as he felt even more pressure and he got to the point where he couldn't stand it any longer and was forced to tap out!

 _Ding! Ding! Ding!_

 **Take Over - Dale Oliver**

 _ **Jeanette:** The winner of this match by submission, Chris Blade!_

 **Sandro:** And put another victory for the Hardcore Phenomenom.

The referee orders Blade to release Drago, but he doesn't show signs of releasing the hold, as Drago screams from pain while he keep tapping out.

 **Ian:** Ok, this is going too far.

Chris don't intend to release Eric, no caring for what is around, when suddenly he releases Drago when Connor Gates enters to the ring to scare him away, while checking on Drago.

 **Ian:** And Connor Gates saving Eric Drago!

 **Sandro:** This is all his fault! He snapped something in Chris Blade mind and look at what it happened!

Connor takes a microphone as he keeps the eye contact with Chris Blade.

 **Connor:** So Chris, you think that I don't deserve to be a champion? Just because I defeated you in the end?

Chris yells insults towards him, as Connor walks near to the ropes.

 **Connor:** Well, guess what? I will see you at Undisputed War.

The crowd cheers with the words that came out of his mouth. Chris pointed with his finger while keeping the insults while Connor helped Drago to his feet.

 **Ian:** And is official lads! Connor's first title defense will be against Chris Blade!

 **Sandro:** And luckily it will be his only defense.

 **Ian:** Too soon for that pal, too soon. Anyway, get ready because next it would be a duel of intensity, when Douglas Black gets retribution against the rival of his best friend.

 **Sandro:** In short, Douglas Black vs. Adrian Lord. Next.

* * *

The crowd cheered when they see Douglas Black on the screen, getting ready for his match streching his arms. He then lifts his head and smirks as he see the person in front of him.

 **Douglas:** Hey man.

The camera turns to see an smirking Matt López, who wears his regular clothing. Obviously happy to see his best friend.

 **Matt:** Come here bro!

Douglas laughs as he and Matt share a bro hug, as they make their mock salute while laughing.

 **Matt:** How are you doing, man? Haven't see you in a while.

 **Douglas:** Yeah, it's being a while. Wish that your other "buddy" was less eager.

 **Matt:** Sorry about that. Tonight I will be keeping my eyes on your match for any scenario.

 **Douglas:** Good to know. Excuse me now, that I got a match.

Douglas leaves while Matt patted him at his shoulder as the camera returns to the arena, where the crowd were waiting for the next match.

 **Malagueña Salerosa - Avenged Sevenfold**

The crowd stated to shower with boos, as Adrian Lord makes his presence known to the Showdown fans, with his arms spread and his cocky smirk at his face.

 _ **Jeanette:** The following contest is scheduled for one fall! (Crowd: ONE FALL!) Introducing first, from Tijuana, Mexico, standing at 6'3, weighing in 219 lbs! Adrian Lord!_

 **Ian:** And with his "don't give a damn attitude", Adrian has been doing what he wants since his debut interrupting his rival, Matt López, match.

 **Sandro:** And all while being tranquilo about it.

 **Ian:** Don't know how you are ok with what he has done to Matt and Douglas.

As both men talked, Adrian made his way to the ring, not caring aboit what is around him, as he doesn't care about his rival.

 **One Step Closer - Linkin Park**

The crowd cheered loudly as the South Africa sensation, the Winged Ninja Douglas Black, makes his presence known at stage by doing his flips at stage before going to the ring.

 _ **Jeanette:** And his opponent, from Cape Town, South Africa, standing at 5'11, weighing in 200 lbs. Douglas Black!_

 **Ian:** This man was looking for redeem his debut at GWE at the last show, but thanks to Adrian he was unable to do it.

 **Sandro:** Oh please, this was all because of Matt. If he gave his spot that was rightfully for Adrian, he wouldn't had the need to attack his best friend.

 **Ian:** Oh come on, Adrian is acting like an spoiled prick that didn't get what he wanted.

As both talked about it, Douglas entered to the ring doing his flip to the ring, as he stares at Adrian.

 **Ian:** This is what Douglas needed. A chance to prove what he is capable.

 **Sandro:** Yeah, I don't think so. We both knlw this match is easy cake for Adrian.

 _Ding! Ding!_

The match starts already, with Adrian not caring about it as he mocks some fans, but that was the moment that Douglas required, as the Winged Ninja runs and hits him with a running front dropkick!

 **Ian:** And Douglas goes for it since start!

Douglas starts to pound and hit Adrian, obviously looking for payback for last show, as he separates from Adrian when the referee stafts count for DQ, all while Adrian face goes from uncaring to a frown.

 **Sandro:** And Douglas has made a mistake by doing that.

Adrian stands up and goes to hit Douglas, that only dodges and hits him with a spin kick to the stomach as he goes and runs to the ropes, where he bounces towards Adrian, only to be received by a lariat by Adrian.

 **Ian:** And Adrian finally decides to take this serious.

Adrian covers. _1, t- kickout!_ Adrian quickly stands up and stomps over Douglas multiple times before stoping by referee's orders... only to continue to stomp him again shortly.

 **Ian:** And he goes back to his bad attitude.

Douglas rolls out of the ring, as he stands on his knees at outside, as Adrian quickly goes outside and walks towards Douglas direction, where he kicks him right in the head.

 _... 1!_

 _... 2!_

Adrian quickly lifts Douglas and tosses him to the ring as he enters back and goes to cover Douglas. _1, tw- kickout!_

 **Sandro:** Douglas... your job is easy... you only have to lay down and give Adrian the victory.

 **Ian:** He is not stupid Sandro, so take your job serious now.

Adrian quickly tried to lock Douglas in a headlock, but he escapes crawling between his legs, as Douglas quickly put him in a wrist lock which is easily unlocked by Adrian, who turns around to dodge a leg sweep by Douglas, only for him to counter with a kick to the head.

 **Ian:** And sades from Angelico all the way by Douglas.

Douglas goes for the cover. _1, 2, t- kickout!_ And Douglas don't want to give up as he quickly stands up and hits Adrian with a double foot stomp before going again for the cover. _1, 2, th- kickout!_

 **Ian:** And the match still goes! Douglas cannot believe it!

 **Sandro:** That's the closest he will be to a victory here.

Douglas goes to a corner as he waits Adrian to get in position, as now Douglas is looking for a Shury Knee (Bicycle high knee). Douglas quickly runs towards Adrian... only to receive a LOW-BLOW!

 _Ding! Ding! Ding! (x3)_

 **Ian:** Oh, come on! Really, Adrian?!

 **Sandro:** Even I can admit that was unnecesary.

Douglas falls to the mat, groaning in pain for the hit in the family jewels, as Adrian starts to pummel him with every hit he can do as El Ingobernable ignores the boos.

 **Ian:** Trully despicable.

The crowd keeps booing but they start to cheer as they see Matt López running to the ring as he saves Douglas by separating Adrian as he dodges Matt's running knee strike, making Adrian leaves the ring.

 **Ian:** Thank the lord for Matt López coming at his best friend's aid.

Matt glares at Adrian, challenging him, as Adrian ignores him and goes to backstage, while Matt is helping Douglas to his feet and helps him to walk.

 **Sandro:** Helping him when this is all your fault... is the less he can do.

 **Ian:** Aaaaannnnnd there is your pessimist comment.

 **Sandro:** Oh, don't pretend to be a saint and put some sugar to your tea.

 **Ian:** I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that comment as we go to the pause, because after that GWE returns to San Paintonio with our Warfare Champion Judas.

 **Sandro:** I feel bad for the future corpse... but it would be next.

* * *

The camera shows Matt looking over Douglas at the medic room as López looks concerned for his friend. Matt sighs as he looks someone enter the room, to see their boss, Marco, looking at the scene.

 **Matt:** I know that Adrian is unleashed, and he is going too far. So I'm going to be straight. At Undisputed War I'm going to put a stop to Adrian.

 **Marco:** *sighs* Alright. Just be sure to put an end to this savage behavior from his.

Matt nods as he keeps looking over Douglas as the camera fades to the GWE arena.

 **Judas Rising - Judas Priest**

The crowd shows mixed reactions when the theme starts, and when the main score starts playing, a wall of pyro erupts as from the smoke walks out the GWE Warfare Champion Judas, with the title at his waist.

 _ **Jeanette:** The following battle is scheduled to one fall! (crowd: ONE FALL!) Introducing first, from San Antonio, Texas, standing at 6'5, weighing in 266 lbs! He is the GWE Warfare Champion, Judas!_

 **Sandro:** And making his way to desimate his next victim, is the founder AND mayor of San Paintonio.

 **Ian:** Known for ending his opponents by not only beating them but destroying them, and as a proof of that is the path he made at the Warfare.

 **Sandro:** May the gods have mercy of his next victim.

As they both talked about the monster known as Judas, the named one marches to the ring as he deviously looks around before jumping onto the apron, launching his head back as pyrotechnics erupt from the turnbuckles, like Brock Lesnar's entrance. He then enters the ring via ropes.

 **Sandro:** Impresive entrance, but now... release the victim.

The arena goes dark, and it starts to be heard rumbling of thunder throughout the arena when it starts

 **Just A Memory - Escape the Fate**

The crowd cheered when they see at the titantron a black screen with the words "Storm Caller" in navy blue with white outlines and the word "Kaioshin" In the same colors.

At stage walks out a fit African-Samoan american male with grey eyes and long black hair (Same as the usos hair when it isn't dreaded), traditional Samoan tattoos on the left side of his body. build is similar to Ricochet but taller and slightly better muscle tone. He wears a black elbow pads, white and blue wrestling boots, and black wrestling tights with dark blue lightning bolts on the sides and storm bringer in white on the back of his legs. Black gloves with his initials on them in blue on the left hand and white on the right.

 _ **Jeanette:** And his opponent, from Atlanta, Georgia, standing at 6'5, weighing in 225 lbs! Raiden Mercer!_

 **Ian:** Wow! The Storm Caller, the Kaioshin. The son of Sonny Siaki, Raiden Mercer is making his debut at GWE.

 **Sandro:** Too bad knowing who is his opponent.

 **Ian:** Pretty sure he can do something impresive, after all he is the youngest NEVER Openweight Champion if history.

 **Sandro:** But that won't matter when he gains his citizenship for San Paintonio.

As they talked about it, Raiden Mercer makes his way to the ring, high fiving some fans before he enters to the ring, where he poses in front of the fans extending his arms, as he then looks at his opponent.

 **Ian:** Let's see how this goes. Could Raiden can make a good first impression? Or he will be citizen of San Paintonio?

 **Sandro:** It's more possible the last one, but let's see what can happen.

 _Ding! Ding!_

And as soon as the match starts, Judas shows to be merciless as he tackles Raiden and hits him with the corner, where he hits him with his shoulder at Raiden's stomach.

 **Sandro:** It hasn't being even one minute and Judas is already trying to kill his rival.

 **Ian:** Not surprised about it, to be honest.

Judas separates from his rival after the referee counted to 4, as he goes to hit him again with a spear, Raiden makes him trip as Judas hits his head witht he middle turnbuckle.

 **Ian:** And Raiden was smart enough to don't receive the same punishment again.

Raiden quickly separates Judas from the corner as he starts to hit Judas with multiple hits to the head as he takes him to the ropes as he tosses him to the other side but Judas end up sending Raiden to the ropes as he bounces towards the ropes and dodges a clothesline from Judas and bounces back to connect Judas with a discus elbow smash!

 **Ian:** And look at Raiden's strength! Being able to take out Judas like that!

Raiden covers. _1, tw- kickout!_ Raiden looks in shock, and lifts Judas to his feet as he looks to connect him with KIRIN (Inverted facelock lifted and dropped into a sitout scoop slam piledriver aka vertigo), but Judas overcomes Raiden's lock attempt and takes him straight to Circles of Hell (Suplex Variations)!

 **Sandro:** Raiden Mercer, welcome to the Circles of Hell! Straight from San Paintonio!

But Judas is not over, as he lifts Raiden to his feet and goes in position for Burden of Sin (Sitout powerbomb), which connects!

 **Ian:** Burden of Sin!

 _1, 2, 3! Ding! Ding! Ding!_

 **Judas Rising - Judas Priest**

 **Sandro:** Not surprised with the result to be honest.

 **Ian:** Hate to agree with you.

 _ **Jeanette:** The winner of this match! The GWE Warfare Champion, Judas!_

Judas let his hand be raised in victory... when someone whacked him from behind at the back of his head! It was Furno Moxley, with Barbie in hand!

Despite his sheer size, Judas was pummeled relentlessly by the maniac until he was too dazed to do anything. Furno waited for him to get up before laying him out with the Flashpoint (Curb Stomp)!

 **Ian:** What the hell?! What in the world is Furno thinking?!

The crowd started booing (and some faint cheers too) Furno, who simply flashed a maniacal grin and soaked in all the boos. He grabs a microphone.

 **Furno:** Judas, Judas, Judas, you fool. You think you can just run around roughshod with that title? Well then, allow me to be your first challenger for that title! I'm challenging you for the GWE Warfare Championship! Soon enough, your San Paintonio fan club and ALL of GWE will BOW before the coming storm that is the Evan Empire! When I'm done with you, you'll be in Hell with the man you decided to name yourself after. BELIEVE THAT!

Furno takes the GWE Warfare Championship and raises it along with Barbie before dropping it and walking away, a maniacal grin on his face.

 **Ian:** And Furno has make a big statement and becomes the first man with a pair to challenge Judas!

 **Sandro:** And even better, the Empire is coming to make that statement even bigger!

 **Ian:** May the gods have mercy of all of us. Either way, get ready because next is the in-ring debut at GWE of the woman that made an statement at Burning Flare: Traci Star will goes against Amazon Alice.

* * *

The camera shows Marco at his office, letting out a sigh and with a glass of scotch at his hands, mumbling something about the Empire when he hears a knock at his office.

 **Marco:** Come in.

He looks over and takes a swallow to his drink, as the camera shows Monarchy entering at his office, with DJ and Dylan at his wrestling outfit and Freddy and Caesar with their regular clothes. The fans obviously were booing.

 **Marco:** Gentlemen, hope that you're ready for your match tonight.

 **Freddy:** Yeah, yeah. They will destroy those Freelancers and bring more gold to Monarchy. Now-

 **Marco:** If this is about the Global Championship Freddy... actually I was gonna call to you regarding that.

Freddy looks surprised, but motions Marco to keep going.

 **Marco:** I know that Monarchy scored a victory last show, one of the reasons you guys are on the number one contenders match, and even though you didn't scored the pin Freddy I decided to make something good for you for once. You will challenge Koji Yoshida for the title at Undisputed War... IF you are able to defeat Alexander Andrews at the next episode of Showdown.

 **Freddy:** That's it?

 **Marco:** What? You think you will not be able to defeat Mr. Andrews?

 **Freddy:** No, that's easy cake! Andrews will eat the dirt from my shoes, which will be the best dirt he will ever taste.

 **Marco:** Now if you are nice enough to leave... I wish you luck tonight.

As Monarchy leaved his office, the camera faded back to the arena.

 **Miss Jackson - Panic ! At the Disco**

The crowd quickly were booing as the inaugural GWE Women's Champion, Katarina Love, makes her presence known, this time wearing a black dress that fits her figure and the GWE Women's Championship over her shoulder as she makes her way to the anounce table.

 **Sandro:** Look who join us for this match! Joining us tonight is the stunning and our first ever GWE Women's Champion.

 **Ian:** What an arse kisser you are.

 **Sandro:** And you are quite a smart ass. Sorry for that and welcome Katarina, at least one of us enjoy your presence here.

 **Katarina:** Oh, let him be. I don't care, and I thanks to you for the welcome Sandro. At least someone threats a lady how she trully deserves.

 **Her Name is Alice - Shinedown**

The crowd cheered loudly when they see at the titantron the lady who is making her debut tonight in a cliff, flexing her muscles, her championship victories, and her name. At stage walks out a build up woman with muscle tone with red hair, purple eyes, wearing a forest green with gold Beth Phoenix style unitard with the headband, black knee pads, black boots with forest green kick pads with the four leaf clovers on each side, black elbow pads and black MMA gloves.

As she comes out, she does some flexes before making her way to the ring.

 _ **Jeanette:** The following battle is scheduled to one fall! (crowd: ONE FALL!) Introducing first, from Dublin, Ireland, standing at 6'3, weighing in 205 lbs. __Representing The United Kingdom, Amazon Alice!_

 **Ian:** And the last member of the United Kingdom, or Kingdom Club depending the promo, makes her debut.

 **Sandro:** Her life story is quite sad, and it would be quite sadder for her to lose at her debut considering who is her opponent.

 **Katarina:** Not impressed here by her muscle, but let's see if she has brain too inside all that brawn.

As the men talked with the champion, the Irish Strong-woman has already made her way to ringside where she enters through the middle rope and inside the ring, she does a Superman like pose for the fans.

 **Ian:** The fans love the positive vibe.

 **Sandro:** I'm pretty sure that they are intimidated by all that muscle in that woman.

 **Katarina:** I agree with Sandro.

Suddenly the lights went out, only meaning the arrival of the most terrifying woman.

 **The Truth Beneath The Rose - Within Temptation**

 **Ian:** Well, they are about to get more intimidated if you know who is her opponent.

The blue smoke swirls out around the arena, and after a minute a single of the show created by the smoke and the music, the lights turns on, revealing none other than Traci Star is already on the ring! Scarying poor Jeanette in the process, but still she did her job.

 _ **Jeanette:** And her opponent, from Mexico City, Mexico. Standing at 5'10, weighing in 185 lbs, Traci Star!_

 **Sandro:** Shit, that is fucking scary. I pray to any gods to have mercy on Alice's soul.

 **Ian:** Even poor Jeanette didn't expected that entrance.

 **Katarina:** And Alice tries to look strong in front of Traci, and let me tell you I already learned from that mistake in the past. Not gonna happen again.

 _Ding! Ding!_

The referee called the bell as both competitors prepared for it... or at least that's how Alice looks since Traci looks unimpressed.

 **Ian:** Shouldn't Traci look over her opponent?

 **Katarina:** Wait for it.

Alice looks to the referee, who shrugged at her, and looked to attack her with a lariat, which Traci dodged and hit her with a stiff elbow smash to the back of her head.

 **Katarina:** Told ya.

Alice took some steps before turning towards Traci with a scowl at her face, as she tried to hit her with another lariat, which was again dodged by Traci who hit her with another elbow. Traci then pushed her to the front before connecting a dropkick, and while it didn't dropped Alice it was enough to stun her as Traci goes with a clothesline when she is near the ropes, taking the fight outside.

 **Sandro:** And Traci doesn't let Alice dominate due to her size.

 **Ian:** And looks like Traci is going to join her outside.

And indeed, Traci bounces to the ropes as she runs towards Alice, going for a Suicide Dive, but surprisingly Alice didn't move and put Traci at her own feet outside!

 **Ian:** Did you noticed it, lads?!

 **Katarina:** Ok, Alice did surprised me there.

Alice just shakes her head in dissappointment, as she lifts Traci with a Military Press Slam at the barricade!

 **Sandro:** And Alice just slammed Traci at the barricade!

Alice then grabs Traci and tosses her to the ring, just as she goes for the cover. _1, tw- kickout!_ Alice shakes her head, as she now lifts Traci, and goes for another Military press slam, but Traci struggles and frees herself and stands on her feet, and goes for a hurracarrana, but Alice stops her at middle of it, and lifts her before putting her on a bear hug!

 **Ian:** And Amazon Alice got Traci on a bear hug!

 **Sandro:** I must aplaud her braveness against Traci, but let's see if it's enough against Star.

Traci struggles as Alice keeps the hold, and frees her left arm, as she now starts to hit Alice with her elbow, but she keeps the hold. Traci then goes for a guillotine lock at Alice, making her kneel, where Traci is set free from the bear hug, but keeps the hold on her.

 **Ian:** Traci is not looking to let Alice free.

Traci seems that she has it, but to her surprise Amazon Alice lifts herself and hit Traci with a suplex!

 **Sandro:** Look at that display of strength!

Alice covers. _1, 2, th- kickout!_ Alice gets a surprise when Traci goes for a roll-up once she kicks out. _1, 2, t- kickout!_ Traci screams as she lifts Alice to her feet, but she tosses her towards the corner and is surprised with a Stinger Splash from Alice!

 **Ian:** Dear lord!

Alice then climbs to the top turnbuckle once that Traci hits the mat, and once that she is on position, goes for the diving elbow drop, which connects! 1, 2, thr- kickout! Alice gets surprised, but it doesn't last as now Traci holds her in an arm breaker!

 **Sandro:** Amazon Alice fell at Traci's trap! She got her on an arm breaker!

 **Katarina:** She should had expected that.

Alice screams in pain as Traci holds her, while kicking her at the head, making her unable to break the hold. She cannot hold it any longer and taps out!

 _Ding! Ding! Ding!_

 **The Truth Beneath The Rose - Within Temptation**

 **Sandro:** Holy shit, she did it!

 **Ian:** I am seeing it... but I'm still not believing it.

 **Katarina:** And now you see with what I have to deal with.

 _ **Jeanette:** The winner of this match by submission,_ _Traci Star!_

Traci releases Alice as she gets on her knees, laughing while she eye-lock with Katarina, pointing at her while licking her lips. Katarina stands up while she lifts her title and glaring at Traci's presence.

 **Sandro:** Well, talk about shocks here man.

 **Ian:** One of those times where I do agree with you, but that's all we have from the ladies, as now we go to the main event.

 **Sandro:** Hell yeah! We got our Challengers Número Uno! Monarchy being represented by DJ Kingston and Dylan Torres, facing the dominant team of Luke and Edward, The Freelancers!

* * *

 **Ian:** Alright ladies and gentlemen, after that display between the ladies now is the moment to determine the number one contender for the GWE Global Tag Team Championship.

 **Sandro:** I cannot decide who will be challenging those Multinational pricks, it's hard to chose one team!

 **Ian:** Toss a coin and get it over, because they are about to come here.

 **Devious - Dale Oliver**

The crowd were showing mixed reactions as The Freelancers make their presence known before going to the ring.

 _ **Jeanette:** The following contest is a tag team match and is scheduled for one fall! (Crowd: ONE FALL!) Introducing first, at a combined weight of 477 lbs. The team of Luke and Edward, The Freelancers!_

 **Ian:** Luke and Edward, The Freelancers wants to overcome being known as the last team to receive a pinfall at the teams gold quest.

 **Sandro:** Better reason for them to win this match, I only wished it was against a different team.

 **Ian:** You will get over with... no matter which team wins.

 **Princes of the Universe - Queen**

The crowd started to boo when DJ Kingston and Dylan Torres enters to the stage, with the WFA Tag Team Championships with them.

 _ **Jeanette:** And their opponents, at a combined weight of 470 lbs, they are the WFA Tag Team Champions. Representing Monarchy, the team of DJ Kingston and Dylan Torres!_

 **Sandro:** And the most dominant team from the WFA looks to win the opportunity for the gold tonight!

 **Ian:** Only if their anthics at ring doesn't affect the results.

 **Sandro:** Why do you always has to be like that with them?!

As they keep talking like that, Kingston and Torres already were on the ring, where they have an stare off with Luke and Edward, as they do the "M" sign from Monarchy and raise the WFA Tag Team Titles.

 **Ian:** In one corner we have the dominant team of Luke and Edward, The Freelancers.

 **Sandro:** And in the other corner we have the prestigious representatives from Monarchy in DJ Kingston and Dylan Torres.

 **Ian:** I wouldn't call them prestigious but whatever, you are the arse kisser.

 _Ding! Ding!_

And the match starts with Luke and Dylan representing each team, as they circle each other and they seems to lock each other but that was just a trick as Dylan kick him at his stomach and corners Luke with his multiple hits. Torres separates after the referee counts for the disqualification, but Dylan quickly returns to stomp on his opponent and once again stops at referee's orders.

He goes to tag in DJ as they go opposite to Luke and DJ tosses Dylan towards Luke, who hits him with a cannonball, and after that he drags him to the middle of the ring where Kingston covers. _1, tw- kickout!_

 **Ian:** And Luke kicks out of it.

Kingston stomps in Luke head as he drags him to the corner with Dylan, where he makes the tag as Dylan tosses DJ towards Luke, hitting him with the boot at his face before dragging him away from the corner and hits him with a running senton. Torres covers. _1, tw- kickout!_

 **Sandro:** At this moment my money is with Monarchy.

Torres quickly lifts Luke over his feet and tosses him towards the ropes, as he dodges a lariat and bounces to the other side and hits Dylan with a discus forearm!

 **Ian:** And we got the counter by Luke!

Luke drags himself over Dylan and covers. _1, tw- kickout!_ Luke lifts himself to his feet and tags Edward. Edward runs to the ropes where Luke lifts him and connects with a leg drop! Edward covers. _1, tw- kickout!_

 **Sandro:** Monarchy it's still on the title run.

 **Ian:** Whatever dude, I'm just waiting for the match to end.

Edward lifts Dylan to his feet, as he now tags Luke as the team looks for the Hi-Lo (Fall of Man), but Dylan hits Edward with his elbow and kicks Luke in the chest and runs to hit Edward with a neckbreaker, as he now grabs Luke and connects him with a Spike Piledriver.

 **Sandro:** Great comeback from part of Dylan.

 **Ian:** Ok, I can agree on that part.

Dylan covers. _1, 2, t- break-up!_ Edward connects a kick to the head of Torres, breaking the count. He is focussed on Torres, that he doesn't see Kingston coming and hit him with a Astonish-DDT (Diving Tornado DDT)!

 **Sandro:** Trully Astonishing!

Dylan put both Freelancers side by side at the floor, as DJ goes for the People's Moonsault (People's Elbow, but instead of an elbow, does a moonsault.), which connects! Monarchy covers. _1, 2, thr- kickout!_ Both are shocked to see that the Freelancers kicked out.

 **Sandro:** My god! Is this going to end?!

 **Ian:** At some point it has.

Both Kingston and Torres nods to each other, as both of them grabs Luke, looking to hit him with the Kingdom Killer (Magic Killer), but Luke doesn't let it go in their way, as he hits Dylan with the elbow while he kicks away Kingston, pushing the referee without noticing!

 **Sandro:** And the referee is out!

 **Ian:** Which is a open door to the dirty cheats and tricks... hooray.

DJ saw what just happened as he looked at the referee, who is still dazed, without noticing Edward returning to the ring, low-blowing Dylan! He realizes too late as Luke hits him with a low-blow too!

 **Ian:** Low-blow from both Luke and Edward!

 **Sandro:** What?! That's not supposed to happen.

Luke and Edward tosses out Kingston, as they both get in position for the Reality Check (Fallout/Mind Over Matter combination) on Torres, which connects. The referee slowly reachs as he starts the count.

 _1... 2... 3! Ding! Ding! Ding!_

 **Devious - Dale Oliver**

 **Ian:** And Luke and Edward, with controversial tacticals, has made their way to become the number one contenders of the Multinational Kingdom.

 **Sandro:** I would call it bullshit, but they are smart guys, so tip of the hat for you guys!

 _ **Jeanette:** The winners of this match, the team of Luke and Edward, The Freelancers!_

The crowd showed mixed reactions, more negative than positive, as the referee raised their hands, all while the champions are looking at backstage through a TV screen. Leo looks unimpressed, Hector is laughing, Adewale looks serious, while Nina smirks. The only one who is not displaying any emotion is Mordred.

 **Mordred:** Well fellas, looks like we got some interesting challengers.

Mordred suddenly smirks at the thought of the match.

 **Mordred:** They are going to see what we are capable from.

The last picture seen is from The Multinational Kingdom walking away, while The Freelancers are shown at the screen of the TV.

 **Ian:** Well, that would be all from us lads. I'm Ian Drinkwater-

 **Sandro:** And I'm Sandro Romero. Until next time people.

* * *

 **It took me a while, but here it is guys. Sorry for the fucking delay, it did took me a while, since I was dealing with personal business matter, which gave me a writters block.**

 **And returning to the tradition, the results!**

 _Chris Blade vs. Eric Drago. Chris Blade wins via submission._

 _Douglas Black vs. Adrian Lord. Douglas Black wins via DQ._

 _Judas vs. Raiden Mercer. Judas wins via pinfall._

 _Amazon Alice vs. Traci Star. Traci Star wins via submission._

 _No. 1 contender match for the GWE Global Tag Team Championship. The Freelancers (Luke and Edward) vs. Monarchy (DJ Kingston and Dylan Torres). Freelancers win via pinfall._

 **And now, the confirmed matches, so far, for the next PPV, Undisputed War.**

 _ **GWE Resistance Championship.** Connor Gates (c) vs. Chris Blade._

 _Matt López vs. Adrian Lord_

 _ **GWE Global Tag Team Championship.** The Multinational Kingdom (c) vs. The Freelancers._

 **And before you ask, yes, I know who are the next challengers for the other titles, but it hasn't been confirmed yet. It will all be at the next episode guys. Until next time guys.**


	15. GWE Showdown 7

**Centuries - Fall Out Boy**

The crowd cheered for what is another episode of GWE Showdown as the pyro keep going. Once it is done, it could be heard more clear the crowd cheering even more louder. The camera then zooms to the anounce team, who are ready for their job.

 **Ian:** Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the latest episode of GWE Showdown. I'm Ian Drinkwater and wit-

 **Sandro:** And I'm Sandro Romero! Who is spicy as habanero!

 **Ian:** ... yes, he is Sandro and no you are not, by the way that was your worst intro so far.

 **Sandro:** Oh come on, I got it planned for days! Anyway... tonight we got an amazing card! Freddy Escobar will secure his spot as "El retador número 1" when he face Alexander Andrews at tonight's main event.

 **Ian:** And that's not the only thing planned, since we got a preview from what could happen at Undisputed War, when one of the GWE Global Tag Team Champions and representative of the Multinational Kingdom, Leo Bakunawa, face off one half of their opponents, Luke from the Freelancers.

 **Sandro:** And that's not all left, since we got the Hounds of Vengeance, the New Shield, looking for payback being granted, when they face The Fortress.

 **Ian:** And we shouldn't leave the ladies out of this tonight, when the team of Cougar Heart and Abby Torres face their opponents, the champion herself Katarina Love and her partner... you gotta be kiddin' me.

 **Sandro:** What is it? Who is her part- oh.

 **Ian:** Yep... wonder how this is going to end?

 **Sandro:** We will find out later dude, because we have a match going on, next.

 **Resistance to Resilience - Relucant Hero**

The lights go out for a moment as the crowd cheers, only to see at his spot under the spotlight the man they know as Matt Lopez rising from his kneeling position, taking off the hood from his head.

 _ **Jeanette:** The following contest is scheduled for one fall! (Crowd: ONE FALL!) Introducing first, __from Tijuana, Mexico, standing at 5'9, weighing in 197 lbs. Matt Lopez!_

 **Ian:** And look with who we start the night! Matt Lopez is here!

 **Sandro:** Grrrreeeeeaaaaaaat... just what we needed.

 **Ian:** Why do you always have that attitude when he is around? Wait, nevermind I know why.

And as they "talked" about it, Matt makes his way to the ring as usal, high fiving some fans, as he climbs the top turnbuckle, making his famous howl before jumping to the ring as he waits for his opponent.

 **In the Hall of the Mountain King - Edvard Grieg**

The crowd show some negative reaction mainly, as Luc Durand makes his way to the ring. Besides his wrestling attire, Luc is wearing a dark blue jean jacket, the collar popped up. On its back is the French flag and "Vive Le Luc" on the back in elegant white. Patches are stitched along arms and breast portions, badges of French landmarks such as the Eiffel Tower and the Louvre. As well as patches of French organisations like the Foreign Legion.

 _ **Jeanette:** And his opponent. From Le Havre, French Republic_ _, standing at 6'0, weighing in 210 lbs! Luc Durand!_

 **Sandro:** And even better! Luc Durand has returned to GWE!

 **Ian:** I don't know how I should react to this, but maybe he can give a good match to Matt.

 **Sandro:** Good match? Luc is gonna beat him! There is no way Matt can defeat a former two time PFWL Heavyweight Champion and a one time Extreme UK Wrestling National Intercontinental Champion.

 **Ian:** Did you forgot Matt is a former IWGP Intercontinental Champion and two time IWGP Jr. Heavyweight Champion? If someone is more likely to win, is Matt.

And as they discussed who has the better resume, Luc has entered the ring, as he took out his jacket while he keep the eye contact with Matt.

 **Ian:** Matt is on the road to his match against Adrian at Undisputed War, while Luc wants to show that he deserves to be part of the roster.

 **Sandro:** Both men are motivated, but only one will win.

 _Ding! Ding!_

The match starts as the bell rings, as both men circle each other before going for the lock, with Luc trying to exploit his size for advantage, but Matt is showing why he shouldn't be understimated as he goes for an upper armlock which, making Luc release him from the hold. Luc glares at Matt, who doesn't show any emotion and goes to the attack by hitting Luc with multiple forearm smash to the side of his head.

 **Ian:** Luc tried to go at offensive, but he forgot he is not dealing with a common opponent and now Matt is showing him why.

Matt push Luc towards the ropes with every smash he hit when he got him where he want him and goes for an Irish whip, but Luc uses that for his advantage and sends Matt towards the ropes, who bounces back and dodges a lariat attempt from Luc, and bounces again, surprising Luc with a knee smash.

 **Sandro:** Brutal! He is going to ruin his face!

 **Ian:** Did you seriously just said that?

Matt goes for the cover once Luc hits the mat. _1, t- kickout!_ Matt shakes his head and tries to put him at his feet, but Luc is fast enough to react and hits Matt with his elbow at the moment he stands up, making him take some steps back. He pushes him to the ropes and irsh whips him to the other side and this time, he hits Matt with a lariat when he bounces back.

 **Sandro:** Payback time asshole!

 **Ian:** *sighs* Why do I even bother about it?

Luc covers. _1, tw- kickout!_ Luc reacts quickly and tries to put Matt on a bow and arrow lock, but he quickly escapes from it as he got to his feet and goes for a roundhouse kick, which Luc dodges as he roll out of the ring as he rest near the barricade.

 **Sandro:** Good, recover your energy Luc.

 **Ian:** And I don't think that was smart.

And Ian proves to be right, as Matt bounces to the ropes and hits Luc with a Tope con Hilo! The crowd cheered when Matt stands up, who open wide his arms to the fans.

 **Ian:** And that's why. Luc surely didn't mind to study his opponent to know that Matt is one hell of a high flyer.

Matt quickly tosses his opponent to the ring as he goes for the cover. _1, 2, t- kickout!_

 **Sandro:** Oh, thankfully Luc is still on the match.

Matt quickly lifts Luc to his feet as he goes for a wrist lock, but Luc escapes it and hits Matt with an elbow, making him stumble as he takes some distance. Matt quickly turns around, only to be received by a bycicle kick from Durand!

 **Sandro:** What a kick from Durand!

Durand covers Matt. _1, 2, t- kickout!_ Durand had enough and goes for the Ankle Lock! Matt is surpised with this one!

 **Ian:** Don't know if I should be worried or uninstered.

 **Sandro:** Why?

 **Ian:** Luc is using an old manouver from Matt. He knows how the lock works... but I must admit this is the first time I see him at that side of the lock.

Luc keeps trying to pressure up the lock and struggles to keep it, as Matt starts to turn the things at his favor when he slowly starts to turn around and pushes Luc out of the way with his free foot, liberating himself from it. Matt got himself at his feet and looks over Durand's shoulder and groans. Why? Adrian is coming this way from the stage.

 **Ian:** Oh, come on! We don't need this!

Matt bounces to the ropes, and dodges Luc, but instead of bouncing back, he goes outside as he hits at the right time and right moment a Suicide Dive Tornado DDT on Adrian Lord!

 **Ian:** Look at that! Matt is not going to let Adrian interrupt his match!

The crowd cheered for that, while Matt quickly climbs to the appron getting ready to go and hit Luc with From Mexico With Pain (Springboard Forearm Smash), but Durand moves at last second and dodges it, making Matt lands on his feet and does a front flip on the ground before he turns towards his opponent, but Luc surprises him with a kick to his stomach and lift him over his shoulders, going for the GTS.

Luc lifts him ready to hit, but Matt land at his feet behind Luc, as he quickly gets in position for the Stormmaker (Wrist lock transitioned into a short-arm bicycle high knee), which he connects!

 **Ian:** Stormmaker! This is it!

 _1, 2, 3! Ding! Ding! Ding!_

 **Resistance to Resilience - Relucant Hero**

 _ **Jeanette:** The winner of this match! Matt Lopez!_

 **Ian:** And scoring the victory is Matt Lopez! Well deserved for him!

 **Sandro:** Oh come on, this was for Luc Durand. Matt was F'N distracted during the match.

The referee rises Matt's hand for the victory, while the Mexican Lone Wolf is regaining his breath from the match, but he is surprised by the returning Adrian, who hits him with Destino!

 **Sandro:** Adrian with Destino!

 **Ian:** Bloody great.

The crowd boo at that action, as Adrian quickly grabs a mic from outside.

 **Adrian:** Oh Matt. Matt. Matt. You were so desperate to put a stop to me that you decided to face me at Undisputed War? I can take that... but we are going to be playing under my rules, because if we play under normal rules, we both know we are going to be holding back.

Adrian laughs as he kneels near to Matt, who is still struggling to regain his breath.

 **Adrian:** You and me. Under the rules we used to play back in Tijuana. You know them. I know them.

He takes a moment as he looks around.

 **Adrian:** Undisputed War. You and me! Lucha Callejera!

Adrian stands up, as he drops the mic and starts to leave the ring, clearly satisfied with his results. Meanwhile Matt is sitting at the ring as he regains his breath.

 **Ian:** That was uncalled for! Adrian is a brute with no honor!

 **Sandro:** Matt wanted it, now he got it! And in case you wonder it, it's going to be Matt Lopez versus Adrian Lord. NOW IN A STREET FIGHT!

 **Ian:** Pretty sure it's not going to be quite a beauty, but we need to keep up with the show. Up next, we have Luke from the number one conterder team, better known as The Freelancers, one-on-one against Leo Bakunawa representing the champions.

* * *

 **Ian:** We are back ladies and gentlemen. Before we go with the match, we got some news from office.

 **Sandro:** Indeed we have, and for that we are going with Diane, who did an interview, face-to-face between the competitors of the match for the Resistance Championship. The challenger Chris Blade, and the champion... Connor Gates.

The camera shows Diane Foster, wearing a white blouse and crimson red pants, with Chris Blade at her right side, wearing a black shirt, jeans, white Adidas, meanwhile Connor Gates is at her left wearing a grey shirt under his "I Am An Anarchist" hoodie, black ripped jeans and black boots, with the GWE Resistance Championship over his right shoulder. Both of them are glaring at each other.

 **Diane:** Good evening ladies and gentlemen from GWE, I am Diane Foster. And along with me we have Chris Blade (signalating at her right side) and the GWE Resistance Champion Connor Gates (signalating to her left) who are going to be facing each other at Undisputed War. Chris you are going first.

Connor turns towards Chris and look over him.

 **Connor:** Chris, you said that I was not worth of being the champion, just let me ask you. Does being pinned by myself during the match was a factor for it? Was a cheap shot just to get this?

 **Chris:** No Connor, but it gave me more motivation to kick that snarky attitude of yours. The real reason it's that seeing new kids like you arriving to this place, stepping on the line of hard working persons like me, who busted their asses to get to be on top. You are just one of those kids. And I will enjoy to be the end of your young career.

Connor doesn't seem pleased with his words, while Diane can feel unconfortable being in the middle of the tension.

 **Diane:** Alright Chris, thank you. And now we go with the champion. Connor?

 **Connor:** You really think that from me without realizing about what I work for, don't you Chris? Let me tell you this. I didn't "step on the line" like you said. No. I worked for years to be someone like those big names, one of them was you Chris. Yes, I admired your career, so now that you think so low about me, let me tell you that the Anarchist is going to be the final nail of your coffin.

Both men stand up from their seats and stare at each other, as Connor rise his title.

 **Connor:** You want this title? Let's see how it goes at Undisputed War.

 **Chris:** Your luck is running out kid, and I'm going to prove it.

 **Diane:** Alright, thank you very much gentlemen. Now we go back with you guys.

The camera returns to the arena, as a referee is already on the ring.

 **Die Motherfucker Die - Dope**

The crowd cheers as the pyrotechnics go crazy erupt for a few seconds and Leo Bakunawa walks out of the stage towards the ring, with one of the GWE Global Tag Team Championship belts around his waist. But he is not alone, since close to him he is being accompanied by Adewale Soldaat, who has the other championship belt over his shoulder, and The French Siren Nina Venin.

 _ **Jeanette:** The following contest is scheduled for one fall! (Crowd: ONE FALL!) Introducing first, accomapnied to the ring by Adewale Soldaat and Nina Venin. From Manila, Philippines, standing at 6'3, weighing in 250 lbs. He is one of the GWE Global Tag Team Champions, representing the Multinational Kingdom, Leo Bakunawa!_

 **Sandro:** Why does they make me suffer?! Do they enjoy it?!

 **Ian:** I thought you get over it? Ugh... there, there Sandro. There are plenty of fish on the sea.

 **Devious - Dale Oliver**

The crowd started to show negative reactions, as both Freelancers make their presence known at stage, with both of them showing scowl at their faces.

 _ **Jeanette:** And his opponent. Accompanied to the ring by Edward. From Milwaukee, Wisconsin, standing at 6'9, weighing in 267 lbs. Representing the Freelancers, Luke!_

 **Sandro:** And here to kick Leo's ass, is one of the future tag champs!

 **Ian:** Despite the... methods they used to won, The Freelancers are one tough competion for the champions.

 **Sandro:** It's called outsmart their opponents Ian.

As both of them talked, both Freelancers are on the ring, face-to-face with the Multinational Kingdom. Leo handle his belt to Nina and shared a quick peck to the lips before she and Adewale left the ring, standing at his corner. Meanwhile Edward stands at Luke's corner.

 _Ding! Ding!_

Both men meet in the center of the ring and goes for the headlock, with the size advantage for Luke as he drags Leo to the ropes, separating after the referee started to count, only to surprise Leo with a double chop to the chest.

 **Ian:** Match just started and I can already feel my chest hurt.

Leo took some steps while keeping his breath, just as Luke grab him from the head as he drags him again to the corner, where he chops him right to the chest. He then tosses him to the other corner at the end, as he now runs to where Leo is located, but Leo moves our of the corner at the last second, making Luke crash against the post. When Luke turns around, he is received by a lariat from Leo, followed by an elbow smash.

 **Ian:** And what a counter by Bakunawa!

Leo drags an stunned Luke from the corner, as he tosses him to the ropes, but Luke counters and tosses Leo to the ropes, who bounce back to Luke's direction, dodging a lariat as he bounce again and hit him with a discus elbow smash. Leo takes advantag of Luke state and lifts him over his shoulders to hit him with a Samoan Drop! He goes for the cover. _1, tw- kickout!_

 **Sandro:** That was really close for Luke.

Leo growls because of that, so he grabs Luke from his head and puts him into an Sleeper hold position, but the Freelancer was fast and frees himself from the lock, pushing Leo away to the ropes, and receives him with a big boot!

 **Sandro:** And Leo ends up eating Luke's dirt!

Luke covers him. _1, 2, t- kickout!_

 **Ian:** And Leo is still on the match.

Luke lifts Leo to his feet, and tosses him to the ropes, as Leo bounces back and Luke goes for the Deep Six, but Leo frees himself and hits Luke with a Superman Punch! Luke falls near the ropes as Leo covers.

 **Ian:** Superman punch! This could be over!

 _1, 2, thre- break up?!_ The referee stops the cover as he see Luke's right foot touching the rope, which was accommodated by Edward.

 **Ian:** Really?! Leo got this match over!

 **Sandro:** Edward is such a genious! Nice job!

Edward feign that he didn't do anything, as Adewale and Nina walks closely to him as Edward is backing out, all under Leo's watch, unaware that Luke got in his feet, who tosses him the ropes and once that he bounces back hits him with a Pop-Up Powerbomb, which connects!

But Luke is not over, as he lifts Leo to his feet and goes for the Fallout (Skull Crushing Finale), and hits him with it!

 _1, 2, 3! Ding! Ding! Ding!_

 **Devious - Dale Oliver**

 _ **Jeanette:** The winner of this match! Luke!_

 **Sandro:** Yes! Luke scores the victory!

 **Ian:** Yeah?! Under which circunstances?! If Edward didn't interfered the count, the story would be different!

 **Sandro:** That's exactly why they work better as a team!

Luke quickly rolls out of the ring as he and Edward walks away from the Multinational Kingdom representatives, who now are at the ring looking over their comrade, as Leo glares at the Freelancers.

 **Ian:** The Freelancers better watch out, because Leo's look promise blood.

 **Sandro:** Nah, they will be fine. But speaking of blood, next match it promise that blood will run. Why? It's the New Shield against The Fortress.

 **Ian:** I really hate when you are right.

* * *

The camera shows Marco at his office as he is looking over the papers at his desk, with a glass of rum close to them. He sighs as he hears a knock.

 **Marco:** Come in.

Marco doesn't look away from the papers as he hears the foot steps, but he looks over when a hand smash his desk, and he see the GWE Women's Champion Katarina Love, with her wrestling gear, championship belt at her waist and a really not happy face.

 **Katarina:** Are you FUCKING kidding me?!

 **Marco:** ... hello to you too Katarina, watch your language in front of me.

 **Katarina:** I'm serious here. Look, I don't mind my opponents, I humilliated them before. But why is SHE my partner?!

 **Marco:** To be honest, all I can say is that she requested to be your partner... speaking of, she is on the door.

As Marco says, they both look at the door, to see the one and only Traci Star there, with a evil smirk on her face.

 **Traci:** Hello boss... partner.

Katarina only sees as Traci walks towards them, with a scowl on her face, while Traci seems unfazed about it.

 **Katarina:** Why did you wanted to team up with me? And why did YOU approved it?

 **Traci:** Well, I thought it would be fun to be close to you during the match, but I didn't wanted to be at ringside during the match, sooooooo... I requested our boss here to put me as your partner and he accepted.

 **Marco:** I wouldn't say "willing to" when you treaten me to bring over Brutus to my office to squash my head.

 **Traci:** See? He is ok with it. So... see you later, partner.

Traci says as she walks away, laughing wickedly as she leaves, all while Marco and Katarina watch. Marco just shrugs and tooks a sip from his beverage, while Katarina glares at Traci's direction.

The camera fades away back to the arena, with the announce team table.

 **Ian:** Well fellas, that answer your question about who is Katarina's partner.

 **Sandro:** And now I pitty Marco after hearing why Traci is Katarina's partner tonight.

 **Ian:** For once I agree with you, and that alone is scary.

 **My Demons - Starset**

The crowd started to boo as The Fortress, Jason Stone and Sebastian, walks out as stage and both doing the upside down "okay" hand gesture as fire goes off behind them as they walk to the ring.

 _ **Jeanette:** The following contest, is a tag team match, scheduled for one fall! (Crowd: ONE FALL!) Making their way to the ring, at a combined weight of 524 lbs, the team of Jason Stone and Sebasian, The Fortress!_

 **Ian:** These two men couldn't stand their defeat and had to ruin their opponents opportunity for the gold.

 **Sandro:** It's called retribution Ian! It's on the dictionary!

 **Ian:** No retribution is the payback they received later on the hands of Furno, Ajax and Raptor.

As they discussed the significance of "retribution", The Fortress already made their way to the ring, as they were waiting for their opponents. Suddenly the lights goes off as the crowd hears first.

 **SIERRA**

 **HOTEL**

 **INDIA**

 **ECHO**

 **LIMA**

 **DELTA**

 **NEW SHIELD**

When they suddenly radio chatter is heard while the spotlights shine everywhere on stage (similar to SANitY's). After a brief pause, a female soldier says,

 **Release the Hounds, I repeat, RELEASE THE HOUNDS!**

 **Better Path - Within the Grey**

The crowd goes wild as the spotlights go crazy then dim altogether. The lights come back on and the New Shield, Raptor Reigns and Ajax, being accompanied by Furno Moxley, all walk down the crowd but this time with different attires. Raptor wearing a black and white sleeveless Roman Reigns shirt (not the riot vest) with "BAD MAN" crudely printed in red, Shield pants and boots, MMA gloves with a black cap with "DAY ONE ISH" printed in white and a black handkerchief covering his mouth.

Ajax with a black and white wrestling tights, shiny white and black vest with a black fox head on the left chest area, black gloves and a black black kitsune mask.

Finally Furno is wearing a sleeveless (and slightly torn) Shield uniform with the Punisher skull painted on the front with a spiked, black leather jacket with a hood on it and a Tokyo Ghoul mask similar to the live action movie.

 _ **Jeanette:** And their opponents, being accompanied to the ring by Furno Moxley. At a combined weight of 497 lbs, the team of Ajax and Raptor Reigns, The New Shield!_

 **Ian:** Looking for vengance, no pun intended, Ajax and Raptor are going to make the Fortress pay for their actions tonight!

 **Sandro:** Are you sure? Jason and Sebstian outsmarted them before.

 **Ian:** Yeah, and see how it ended for both.

But as they talked, the New Shield jumped the barricade, took out their entrance gear and entered to the ring, where hell get loose as Fortress and the New Shield couldn't wait and started to fight each other, as Sebastian was being taken care by Raptor and Ajax, and Jason was fighting with Furno.

 **Ian:** Hell got loose as all the New Shield and the Fortress started a war at the ring!

 **Sandro:** And Furno didn't give a damn and joined his brothers in arms!

It was a real war at the ring, and it gets ready to raise the level of violence because running through the ramp is the GWE Warfare Champion Judas! And he slides to the ring and goes right after Furno!

 **Ian:** LOOK AT THAT! JUDAS HAS COME HERE!

 **Sandro:** AND HE AIMS FOR FURNO'S HEAD!

The six men now were at their feet, as Judas was exchanging blows with Furno, Jason Stone was fighting with Ajax and finally Sebastian was fighting with Raptor in a near corner.

 **Marco:** Enough of this!

Marco walks from backstage, with a microphone at his hand and clearly is not happy with is happening, as the six men at the ring stopped fighting, with the New Shield on one side and the Fortress and Judas in the other.

 **Marco:** This was supposed to be a match between Jason and Sebastian against Raptor and Ajax, not this non-sense fight including Furno and Judas!

Marco takes a quick breath, as he glares at the people on the ring.

 **Marco:** So, if Furno and Judas were so eager to be on the match. THIS. IS NOW. A SIX-MAN TAG TEAM MATCH! The New Shield versus the team of Judas and the Fortress. Gentlemen, go to your respective corner. And referee, ring the bell!

The crowd cheered, as the men in the ring agreed with the idea, as every men went to their respective corner, as Ajax and Jason Stone are going to start the match.

 _Ding! Ding!_

Both men without hesitation meet in the middle of the ring and started to exchange blows between each other, with advantage for Stone as Ajax covers himself from the strikes from Jason, who strikes Ajax at the mouth of his stomach, and tosses him towards the ropes, as Ajax dodges the lariat Jason was aiming when he bounces back, only to hit him with a springboard splash. Ajax covers. _1, t- kickout!_

Ajax drags Jason to his corner, as he kicks him in the stomach and tags in Raptor, as both tosses Jason to the ropes and bounces back to their direction, to be received with a superkick to the knee by Ajax, a chop to the chest by Raptor and a superkick by Ajax.

 **Sandro:** Superkick!

But both men weren't done, as Ajax run to the ropes and Raptor lifts him over, to hit Jason with an aided leg drop!

 **Ian:** Wow! Look at that!

Raptor covers. _1, tw- break up!_ Sebastian kicks Raptor in the head. Jason moves Raptor's body away from Jason and drags his partner to their corner, where he tags himself in, as he lifts Raptor and tosses him to the ropes, and when he bounces back he is received by a flapjack in the middle of the ring! But Sebastian is not done, as he grabs Raptor from his neck, and goes for a chokeslam, but Raptor surprises him as he lands behind Seabastian, and hits him with an uppercut!

 **Ian:** And an uppercut by Raptor!

Raptor takes advantage that Sebastian somehow stumbled after that uppercut, as he grabs him in position for a Chimera-plex, and for the shock of everyone, Raptor hits Sebastian with the Chimera-plex!

 **Sandro:** Holy shit! Did you saw that?!

Raptor goes for the cover. _1, 2, t- break up!_ Jason Stone breaks the pin. Jason starts to pummel Raptor with every punch he has, only to be pushed to the ropes by Raptor, and be received by a dropkick from Ajax, and Ajax runs to the ropes and goes for a suicide dive, only to be intercepted by a big boot from Judas!

 **Ian:** And Judas with an interception out of nowhere!

Raptor lifts himself and grabs Sebastian from the head, but Sebastian surprises him by going for another chokeslam, and this time he connects! Sebastian covers. _1, 2, th- breakup!_ Sebastian is received by kick to the head by Furno. Sebastian lifts to his knees and pushes Furno away, but Furno counters with a Rebound Lariat!

Furno goes to his corner, as he is asking for the tag to his friend, while Sebastian drags himself to his corner where Judas is waiting, both receive the tag at the same time, and Furno and Judas get in the ring and start to exchange blows!

 **Ian:** And here is a preview from Undisputed War!

 **Sandro:** Furno! Judas! They are not fighting, they are going to tear each other apart!

Judas has the size advantage and hits Furno with a knee to his stomach, and tosses him to the ropes, as he goes for a big boot, but Furno dodges it with a baseball slide, as he quickly got to his feet, and caught Judas in a wrist lock position, but Judas manages to frees himself from the lock. Judas hits him with a back elbow as he tosses Furno back to the ropes and receives him with a big boot. Judas quickly reacts and lifts Furno to hit him with the Betrayer's Curse (Side slam backbreaker)!

 **Ian:** Dear lord! Judas is eager to end with Furno here and now!

Judas covers. _1, 2, t- kickout!_ Judas doesn't look surprised for the resistance of Moxley. He rises to his feet and lifts Furno but tosses him aside when Ajax try to superkick him, which he dodged so easily, as he runs towards the ropes and hits Ajax with the Pain Receptor (Running Lariat), making Ajax flips in the air before falling flat.

 **Sandro:** Damn! I even feel that!

 **Ian:** Now you know why it's called the Pain Receptor, but do you even listen to me?

Raptor enters the ring as he look at Judas, who is looking for Furno and unaware of Raptor's presence... or at least it seems as Judas dodges an attempt for a Superman Punch, hitting him with an stiff uppercut.

 **Ian:** The moment to strike from Judas is always presice.

 _(Credit goes to VelocityRaptor for assisting me with this segment)_

The crowd is going nuts as Judas has Raptor Reigns lifted up, ready for an F5, but we see Furno slide in the ring and whack Judas in the head with Barbie!

 _DING! DING! DING! (x3)_

 **Sandro:** Furno with a cheap shot!

The crowd boos at the match's end as Judas falls to the mat. Furno smirks maniacally and beats down Judas violently, then we see Jason Stone rush in the ring and take down Furno Moxley, saving Judas! The crowd pops at this, until Ajax comes in from behind to pull Jason off Furno, hit a low blow, and a Pedigree! Sebastian tries to get in as well, but Raptor Reigns quickly recovers and hits a vicious suicide Spear that sends them both off the apron! Meanwhile, Furno and Ajax continue to stomp on Judas and Jason while Raptor throws punch after punch to the head of Sebastian!

 **Ian:** The Hounds are going hunting!

 **Sandro:** Someone stop them!

The crowd shouts out mixed reactions, but mostly boos after what they did to Judas. The New Shield all get in the ring to flaunt their victory, until a dazed Judas tackles Furno to the corner!

 **Ian:** Judas still fighting back!

After throwing in a few punches, Judas is pulled away by Raptor Reigns and Ajax, whom he grabs for an attempt at a Double Choke Slam, but suddenly eats a Devil Trigger as well! Judas crumples to the ground and Furno barks out orders to his comrades. They nod. Furno and Ajax force Judas up as Raptor mockingly spits in the face of Judas with disrespect. Then, they lift him up on Raptor's shoulders, connecting with a Triple Powerbomb! Furno flips the middle finger at Judas' broken body as Raptor and Ajax taunt the booing Judas fans.

 **Better Path - Within the Grey**

 **Sandro:** Someone should really put those mutts on leashes!

 **Ian:** True, but if what Furno said the last time about the Empire is true, then what else can we do?

The segment ends with Furno, Raptor, and Ajax putting their fists together, the lunatic leader yelling "WE ARE THE SHIELD NOW!"

 **Ian:** As much as this moment was disturbing, we need to continue with the show.

 **Sandro:** Indeed, as we now have the team of Cougar Heart and Abby Torres teaming up against the team of Undisputed War rivals of Traci Star and Katarina Love.

* * *

 **Ian:** Ladies and gentlemen, we are back. We have the reports from the medics on behalf of the assault Judas suffered today. He lost some blood, but he will be ready for Undisputed War.

 **Sandro:** I want to see what Judas will bring to Furno in their slaughter attempt.

 **Ian:** But now, it's time for the ladies to shine and demonstrate of what they are capable for.

 **Worlds Apart - CFO$**

The crowd cheers when Cougar Heart comes out to the stage, doing her signature pose at stage.

 _ **Jeanette:** The following is a tag team match, scheduled for one fall (Crowd: ONE FALL!). Introducing first, from Barcelona, Spain, standing at 5'7, weighing in 125 lbs. Cougar Heart!_

 **Sandro:** I was expecting someone else to appears first, not the girl clearly afraid of showing her face.

 **Ian:** Oh, stop with the whinning you numpty. She is eager to show of what she is capable of and to follow the tradition from her family.

 **Sandro:** I bet she is quite ugly under that mask.

And while the team on the table keeps bickering, Cougar claps some hands on her way to the ring, but before she enters the ring she look at the direction of the stage.

 **Hard Times - Paramore**

The crowd cheers more loudly when Abby Torres makes her presence known in stage, as she waves her hand before blowing a kiss to the crowd before making her way to the ring.

 _ **Jeanette:** And her tag team partner. From San Diego, California, standing 5'2, weighing in 108 lbs, Abby Torres!_

 **Ian:** Look at this team up, as both ladies have a similar style in the ring, so they are going to click just fine.

 **Sandro:** I can agree on that comment, but let's see if that will bring the victory against their opponents.

As both of them spoke, Abby makes her way to the ringside high fiving some fans before meeting up with Cougar Heart as both ladies high five each other and give each other a side hug before entering to the ring, going to their corner as they wait for their rivals to enter.

 **The Truth Beneath The Rose - Within Temptation**

The crowd went silent when the blue smoke appears on stage, and in the middle of it you could see the figure of Traci Star walikng slowly towards the ring, without losing eye contact with the ladies in the ring.

 _ **Jeanette:** And her opponents. First, from Mexico City, Mexico, standing at 5'10, weighing in 185 lbs. Traci Star!_

 **Ian:** And here is one of the components of this odd team.

 **Sandro:** Odd stays short. This team is like a time bomb waiting to explode. The question is going to be "when" and by "who".

 **Ian:** For once in a while I can agree with you.

And as both were speaking about it, Traci was reaching to ringside and enters to the ring, smiling in a way that promises pain for both Cougar and Abby.

 **Miss Jackson - Panic ! At the Disco**

The silence stops as the GWE Women's Champion Katarina Love is received with mixed reactions from the fans, as she make her signature pose with the belt on her waist and makes her way to the ring.

 _ **Jeanette:** And her tag team partner. From Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, standing at 5'8, weighing in 125 lbs. She is the GWE Women's Champion, Katarina Love!_

 **Sandro:** Haters gonna hate that she is succesful, but here is the champ in all her glory.

 **Ian:** She endured and outsmarted her way to the belt in a match that included Tammy O'Brien, Katie Striker and that girl in the ring, Abby Torres.

 **Sandro:** Abby must still be sore for that lose.

 **Ian:** Must you always be an asshat?

And as Ian and Sandro discussed about it, Katarina made her way to the ring, staring at her partner tonight but rival on Undisputed War, who only gave her a wicked grin.

 **Ian:** i wouldn't like to be on the other end of that grin.

 **Sandro:** I might need to go to the bathroom during the break.

 **Ian:** TMI Sandro. TMI.

 _(Credit for TheDarkRyder for writting this match.)_

 _Ding, Ding!_

The match starts, with Traci Star and Cougar Heart...only for Katarina to tag herself in, a smirk on her face as she does. Traci glares at her, but she reluctantly allows the current Women's Champion to start off against Cougar Heart. They both lock up and engage in a test of strength as Cougar Heart is winning, but she is cut off as Love hits a knee to the gut, before grabbing her by her hair and slamming her facefirst into the mat! The beauty from Barcelona then finds herself being grabbed by the hair again as the Heartless one sets her up for a Hangman's neckbreaker. The crowd boos as Love is firmly in control, stomping on the masked woman, before the ref counts to five, forcing her to stop her assault once the ref reaches for.

 **Sandro:** And our beautiful Women's champion is now showing off why she is the top woman not just in GWE, but in all of the WFA!

 **Ian:** Her ruthlessness is one of her biggest assets, but her partner might have something to say about your claim, Sandro.

Katarina lifts Cougar Heart up, as she grabs her and runs to the corner, jumping off the turnbuckles to hit a beautiful Shiranui! She goes for the pin, 1, tw-Kickout! Kat is pissed, as the champion then lifts Cougar Heart up, looking to finish things with the LoveBuster, but Cougar Heart begins to hit a series of elbows that stun her, before sliding off of Kat's shoulders and landing on her feet, behind Katarina. Love now finds herself being put in a waist lock by Cougar Heart as the Spanish Aphrodite hits a German Suplex...only to roll over, still grabbing Kat as she hits a second one...and she rolls over once more to hit a third and final one! Cougar Heart gets up, waiting for Kat to get on her knees, before rushing forward, and nearly taking her head off with a Shining Wizard! Katarina is down, as Cougar Heart, with the approval of the crowd, goes to the top, taking a moment to steady fore diving off with a Diving Corkscrew Splash-only for Love to get her knees up as the Spanish Sweetheart lands painfully. Both women are down, but they slowly begin to crawl to their respective partners. It seems like they both might make it at the same time, as Cougar Heart is close to tagging in Abby, but just as it seems that Katarina might beat her to it, Traci Star leaps off the apron before Kat can tag her in, leaving Katrina hanging!

 **Sandro:** Oh, the betrayal! Katerina has been betrayed by her own partner!

 **Ian:** My heart is bleeding for her.

Katerina glares at Traci, yelling at her, but to no avail, as Abby is tagged in! Katerina slides out of the ring, to avoid Abby, but the Sweetheart from San Diego runs and hits a Suicide Dive to Katerina on the outside! Katerina is down but Abby grabs her, and slides her back into the ring, before getting in herself. Katerina tries to get her bearings back, but Abby is on her, as she nails the kneeling Katarina with a precise and devastating roundhouse kick! Katerina is on the floor, but Abby keeps the pressure up with a standing moonsault! She lands in a pinning position, 1, 2, t-Kat kicks out! Abby goes to the corner, and climbs up, clearly looking for Skyfall, as Kat is getting up. But Kat recovers quickly and rushes to the corner, nailing Abby with a Forearm Shot to stun her. Katarina forces her up to the top as she herself begins climbing to the top, before lifting Abby up into her shoulders.

 **Ian:** Could be looking for an Avalanche LoveBuster here!

 **Sandro:** Yes! Finish her!

Sandro's hopes are dashed as Abby wriggles herself out of the hold and she lands feet-first on the mat behind Kat. Abby acts fast, as she stuns Kat with a punch to the back, before grabbing her head, and putting it in front of the turnbuckle, leaving Abby with easy access to nail a Superkick to Kat's head, sandwiching her head between the boot and the turnbuckle!

 **Ian:** Cheeky Nandos-style kick by Abby! Looks like Abby might get a pin over the champion!

Love falls to the floor as Abby gets on the top turnbuckle once more, looking for the Skyfall...only to be pushed off the turnbuckle by Traci Star!

 **Sandro:** Finally! Glad to see Traci actually helping her partner for once!

Cougar Heart tries to attack Traci on the outside , but Traci has her scouted, as she stuns her with a straight left hand, before grabbing her and hitting Cougar with a Reverse STO on the outside floor! Traci quickly gets up as Katerina is crawling to her corner. Traci extends her hand and Katerina, with some hesitation, obliges, as she tags her in. Traci Star leaps into action, as she goes right after Abby Torres, who has gotten up, by picking her up and dropping her with a spinebuster, before laying into her with savage punches and forearms! The ref counts to five, forcing Traci to stop her onslaught, but she is still not done, as she lifts Abby up, grabs her in an inverted facelock, and lifts and drops her with a Michinoku Driver IIB! Instead of going for the pin, 'The Shining Star' climbs up to the second turnbuckle-only to hit Abby with a 450 off of the second turnbuckle! Abby is truly out of it, but the torture is just starting for her, as Traci now grabs her arm and locks in her patented Cross Armbreaker! Traci is wrenching Abby's arm, as Abby is yelling in pain!

 **Sandro:** Traci might just rip her arm off!

 **Ian:** Abby might tap right here!

And indeed, after 12 more seconds of excruciating pain, Abby taps to Traci's Cross Armbreaker!

 _Ding! Ding! Ding!_

 **The Truth Beneath The Rose - Within Temptation**

Traci releases her asAbby rolls out of the ring holding her bruised arm, while Traci laughs about it and eyes lock visual contact with the champion.

 _ **Jeanette:** The winners of this match. The team of the GWE Women's Champion Katarina Love, and Traci Star!_

 **Ian:** And despite that both ladies couldn't stand each other, Katarina and Traci leaves out with the victory.

 **Sandro:** It's just a matter of time for both ladies to try to kill each other.

 **Ian:** You could cut the tension betweem both of them with a knife.

Katarina keeps staring to Traci, who keeps eyeing her from the turnbuckle, as she has the championship over her shoulder. Meanwhile on the ramp, Abby is helped by both Cougar Heart and the medical staff to go to backstage.

 **Ian:** While I wish that this doesn't goes to major issues for Abby, we need to go to the main event of tonight.

 **Sandro:** Damn right. As next, Freddy Escobar will finish what he started when he destroys Alexander Andrews.

 **Ian:** And while I not share your enthusiasm for Escobar, their match is the next one. And remember, the winner goes against Koji Yoshida on Undisputed War.

 **Sandro:** And the loser ***cough cough*** Andrews ***cough cough*** will BOW!

* * *

The take shows the arena with the fans waiting for the main event to roll away as the camera fafes from the arena view to the announce table.

 **Ian:** We are back ladies and gentlemen and we are ready for the main event.

 **Sandro:** That's right! It will be the peasant bowing against the Prince.

 **Ian:** What my over excited and clearly one-sided friend here said was that it will be an intense match between Alexander Andrews and Freddy Escobar.

 **POWER - Kanye West**

The crowd quickly starts to boo as the Prince, Freddy Escobar, makes his presence known at the stage, with his signature jacket, crown and scepter.

 _ **Jeanette:** The following contest is a singles match scheduled for one fall (Crowd: ONE FALL!), with the winner earning the opportunity to challenge for the GWE Global Championship at Undisputed War. Introducing first, from Los Angeles, California, standing at 6'0, weighing in 225 lbs. Representing Monarchy, Freddy Escobar!_

 **Sandro:** My man! Freddy is here! The REAL GWE Global Champion, not that stupid Ronin!

 **Ian:** Considering Freddy needed assistance from Monarchy to reach to the final 2, I don't agree with you.

 **Sandro:** Oh, bite me you fucking smartass.

 **Ian:** ... Have you ever heard yourself? And as both them were speaking, the Prince already made his way to the ring, taunting the fans on the way as he makes his signature pose on one turnbuckle as the pyro goes on.

 **Wild Eyes (Instrumental) - Parkway Drive**

The crowd starts to cheer when A Doub, Alexander Andrews walks out to the stage with his back towards the ring and arms extended before turning around.

 _ **Jeanette:** And his opponent. From Houston, Texas, standing at 6'0, weighing in 225 lbs, Alexander Andrews!_

 **Ian:** And here comes a man that want to prove of what he is capable of, as the opportunities had been displayed but he stood too close.

 **Sandro:** Yeah, yeah, big deal. It's obvious that the message is clear: "Alexander Andrews is not champion material".

 **Ian:** I really want to hit you so hard in the face right now.

As both them were like dogs and cats bickering, Andrews has already made his way to the ring, as he enters and goes to one corner where he rise his hands. Freddy meanwhile is outside, clearly unimpressed of his opponent.

 **Sandro:** See? Even Freddy don't know why he has to be here. It's just a waste of his time.

 **Ian:** Tell that to the person in charge, who also writes your checks.

Freddy enters to the ring, eyeing Alexander who is at his corner ready to fight him whenever the bell rings... or it seems as Andrews goes for Escobar at the moment he enters the ring, tacling him to the ground and pummel him with combination of fists and foremarm smashes.

 _Ding! Ding!_

 **Ian:** And AA couldn't wait for the bell and starts to pummel Escobar! Remember that Freddy attacked both him and Jacob on the first episode of Showdown.

 **Sandro:** Savage! Referee, disqualify him!

The referee counts to him or he will be disqualified, whcih Andrews does as he stops and separates from the Prince only to put him on his own feet to twist Freddy's arm and hits him at the side of his ribs multiple times and tosses him towards the turnbuckle as he goes to hit him with a lariat, which Freddy dodges at last second and at the moment Alexander turns around he is received by a kick from Escobar, then tosses him to the middle of the ring where he hits him with an enzuigiri.

 **Sandro:** Escobar quickly returns to play the offense.

Freddy quickly covers. _1, t- kickout._ Freddy is not surprised by that and quickly twists Andrews arm as he puts his opponent on a bow and arrow hold while twisting his right arm, but Andrews reacts quickly as he stands up to one knee and makes a flip to land on his feet, freeing himself from Escobar's hold as he tosses him to the other side. Freddy rolls outside, unaware of Andrews action, who bounces to the ropes and hits Escobar with a Suicide Dive!

 **Ian:** Look at AA fly! The man is eager for this victory!

The fans cheered loudly when they see Alexander stands up and tosses Freddy inside the ring and quickly enters to the ring where he goes to pin Escobar. _1, tw- kickout!_

 **Sandro:** Thankfully the Prince is still in the match.

A Doub doesn't take this lightly as he sighs and puts Escobar on a headlock, but Freddy reacts quickly and pushes him towards the ropes, as Andrews bounces back and hits Escobar with a shoulder tackle, taking him down, which he capitalizes as he grabs his legs and tries to go for the Sharpshooter, but Escobar is fast and rolls him up. _1, 2, t- kickout_! Escobar lifts himself up and takes some steps and turns around to see Andrews and tries to hit him with a Superkick, but AA dodges and hits the Prince with a Discus Elbow Smash!

 **Ian:** Wow! What vicious elbow smash from A Doub!

 **Sandro:** Come on Freddy, don't let him beat you!

Alexander covers. _1, 2, th- kickout!_ A Doub looks in disbelief but drags him close to one of the corners and climbs to the top turnbuckle, where he is set up to perform a 630 Senton over Freddy... but Escobar is fast enough and rolls out as Andrews hits the mat. Escobar seems to try to grab something from the side of the ring. It's his scepter!

 **Ian:** Escobar has his scepter! He is not playing fair anymore!

 **Sandro:** He never plays fair, he plays smart!

Freddy enters to the ring, but the referee notices the scepter in Escobar's hands and is ordering him to drop the scepter or get himself disqualified, but Freddy is not releasing the scepter when the referee attempts to take the scepter out of his hands. Freddy releases thw scepter, but the momentum makes the referee stumbles and is pushed towards Andrews, making him dazzed.

 **Ian:** And our referee is down.

Andrews ignores what happen to the referee, as he kicks Escobar in his stomach, and attempts to go for the Last Dedtination (Lifting DDT), but Escobar moves his way out, lands on his feet behind Andrews and hit him with a LOW BLOW!

 **Ian:** Really?!

 **Sandro:** Smart move from Freddy. Brilliant!

Alexander recoils in pain, as Escobar hits him with a Royal Decree (Tombstone Piledriver). But Freddy is not over yet, as he lifts him to his feet, looking for the Execution (Rolling Cutter), which he connects!

 **Sandro:** Execution!

Freddy calls the referee, who crawls towards their location and makes the pin.

 _1... 2... 3!_

 _Ding! Ding! Ding!_

 **POWER - Kanye West**

 _ **Jeanette:**_ _The winner of this match, Freddy Escobar!_

 **Sandro:** He did it! The Prince did it!

 **Ian:** Only by fouling his opponent. Freddy knew that he couldn't fight fair against Alexander and has to require to a low blow.

 **Sandro:** Oh, stop whimpering. All that matters is that Freddy is going to claim what is rightfully his.

The referee raises Escobar's hand, who is laughing as he hear the negative reactions from the fans and climbs to the nearest corner as he extends his arms. He looks at stage when he see a figure walking, being none other than the GWE Global Champion, Koji Yoshida, who is staring at Freddy.

 **Ian:** The look in Koji's eyes says all of it. Freddy better play his Plan A on the match.

 **Sandro:** Freddy will outsmart the Ronin at Undisputed War. That's his plan from A to Z.

 **Ian:** We will see how it works, and until then I'm Ian Drinkwater.

 **Sandro:** And I'm Sandro Romero, until next episode people!

The last image seen shows Freddy still looking at Koji, as he claims he will take the title and Koji, and shouts "You will bow!"

* * *

Results from GWE Showdown 7.

 **• Matt Lopez vs. Luc Durand.** Lopez wins via pinfall.

 **• Leo Bakunawa vs. Luke.** Luke wins via pinfall.

 **• New Shield vs. The Fortress and Judas.** TF and Judas win via DQ.

 **• Cougar Heart and Abby Torres vs. Traci Star and Katarina Love.** Star/Love wins via submission.

 **• Freddy Escobar vs. Alexander Andrews.** Escobar wins via pinfall.

Card for Undisputed War (so far).

 **GWE Global Championship.** Koji Yoshida (c) vs. Freddy Escobar.

 **GWE Resistance Championship.** Connor Gates (c) vs. Chris Blade.

 **GWE Warfare Championship.** Judas (c) vs. Furno Moxley.

 **GWE Global Tag Team Championship.** The Multinational Kingdom (c) vs. The Freelancers.

 **GWE Women's Championship.** Katarina Love (c) vs. Traci Star.

 **Street Fight.** Matt Lopez vs. Adrian Lord.

 **Preview for the next episode.**

• Koji Yoshida vs. Dev Desmond

• Adrian Lord vs. Alonso Lopez Jr.

• Katie Striker vs. Daria St. Leger

• The Red Princes vs. The Anoa'i Brothers

• Will Ralston vs. Anarchus


End file.
